Cortejando a la señorita Granger
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: De acuerdo con el Contrato de Matrimonio Malfoy, Draco Malfoy tiene un año para casarse o sufrir las consecuencias y adivina quién es la única candidata disponible... DMHG, Pre-HBP TRADUCCION
1. El Contrato de Matrimonio Malfoy

Conquistando a la señorita Granger

Capítulo 1: El contrato de matrimonio Malfoy

Por Marmalade Fever

~º~

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Harry Potter o cualquier otra marca relacionada a éste.

~º~

_Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un hombre soltero en posesión de una buena fortuna debe querer una esposa. Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio_

Hermione Granger estaba almorzando en casa, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Ensalada de nuevo... su madre le había enviado ensalada de lechuga y no quería que se perdiera. Quedaban aún otros veinte minutos antes de que tuviera que volver a trabajar en Flourish y Blotts. Ella era la gerente. No le había llevado mucho tiempo el llegar hasta su puesto. La querían allí. Era diez veces mejor que el trabajo en el ministerio que había tenido hace un par de años. Podía leer tantos libros como le venía en gana y se le pagaba por ello. Disfrutaba especialmente ayudar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts a encontrar sus nuevos libros.

Hermione tenía veinticinco años, era soltera, y no había salido con alguien hace más de un año. Sus mejores amigos, Ron y Harry estaban casados y vivían en otros lugares. Los extrañaba.

Había tomado un pedazo de zanahoria con el extremo de su tenedor cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana de su cocina, dejó caer una carta en el plato y se fue volando. Ella lo recogió, le sacó el poco de ensalada que había quedado en el sobre y miró la dirección. Señorita Hermione Granger, decía. La letra era exquisita y la tinta resplandecía y era color verde. Lo abrió y sacó una hoja de papel muy bonita. Al final de la carta salía el nombre que menos podría esperarse, ¡Draco Malfoy! Intrigada, leyó:

_Querida señorita Granger,_

_Le quedaría muy agradecido si usted se encontrara conmigo esta noche a las siete en punto en Basil Garden. Por favor no se alarme. Tengo un asunto muy importante que discutir con usted. Muchas gracias. Espero con ansia verla de nuevo._

_Atentamente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Basil Garden era un restaurante muy agradable en el cual Hermione había estado sólo una vez para tomar el té con su madre para su cumpleaños. La última vez que había visto u oído hablar de Malfoy había sido hace casi siete años cuando habían salido Hogwarts. ¿Qué diablos iba a querer hablar con ella? Pero, había sonado muy sincero en la carta. Sería de mala educación el no aparecer a la hora pedida. Tomó la decisión de asistir, pero llevaría su varita en el caso de que las cosas resultaran mal.

A las siete de la tarde, Hermione entró por la puerta de Basil Garden y un mesero la llevó a una mesa ubicada en la esquina de la habitación. Viéndose muy nervioso estaba Draco Malfoy, quien acababa de tomar un trago de su vaso de agua. Por un momento se quedó allí parada, observándolo críticamente.

"Er, por favor, siéntate-dijo Malfoy, por fin, señalando el asiento frente a él. Tenía el pelo rubio como siempre y la única diferencia notable en su apariencia, aparte de la edad, era la expresión triste y nerviosa en sus ojos. De hecho, nunca antes lo había visto así. Incluso parecía... asustado. ¿Para qué diablos podía haberle pedido que se juntara con él?

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" Hermione preguntó, colocando cuidadosamente su servilleta en el regazo. Malfoy no levantó la vista al principio.

-"Bueno…"-dijo por fin, "Acabo de celebrar mi cumpleaños." Hermione levantó la ceja expectante. "Es decir, cumplí veinticinco ayer. Mi padre me llamó a su estudio para hablar conmigo. Yo pensaba que me iba a dar un regalo o algo así... Sin embargo, eso no era."

-"Okay... " Hermione dijo. Lo estaba siguiendo hasta ahora, pero no habría podido adivinar a que quería llegar contándole todo eso.

"Me hizo sentar, abrió un cajón y sacó un pergamino. Él, eh, me leyó lo que allí decía... No comprendí del todo al principio. Tuve que leer el documento un par de veces más para entender realmente la seriedad de lo que leía." Malfoy metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó unos papeles muy antiguos. Hermione los tomó y les echó un vistazo rápido.

"¡Estos documentos son de seiscientos años de antigüedad!"gritó impresionada, mirando la fecha.

"Y escrito en el Inglés de la edad media", dijo Malfoy, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Mi padre me lo explicó. Parece que si un Malfoy no está casado en su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, tiene un año para hacerlo." Malfoy miró incómodo el pan frente a él. Hermione se sentía levemente mareada... pero... no, eso no podía ser... "Si no estoy casado para mi vigésimo sexto cumpleaños, no sólo no tendré derecho a recibir la fortuna de la familia... sino que peor…, voy a estar maldito."

Hermione dejó escapar un breve silbido. Estar maldito no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. La mayoría de las personas malditas mueren a los pocos días de extraños incidentes como que te aplaste un piano que cae del cielo. Era algo así como la superstición del espejo roto, solo que permanente.

"Entonces mi padre me explicó que el contrato es muy específico sobre con quién puedo y no puedo casarme. Primero, ella tiene que ser de este país. En el momento que el contrato se escribió, la familia tenía muchos enemigos extranjeros. En segundo lugar, tiene que ser una bruja. No muggles... ni que eso fuera a pasar", agregó más para sí que para ella. "Por último, tiene que ser soltera, por supuesto. Oh, y también tiene que ser de mi edad." Hermione estaba confundida todavía. Ella encajaba en las cuatro categorías, pero debía haber decenas de chicas más que encajaran, ¿verdad? Malfoy parecía aún más incómodo que antes y había un notable temor en sus ojos. "Mi padre se veía muy preocupado sobre las reglas", dijo Malfoy. "Dijo que había intentado inducirme a casarme desde hace años, pero que yo no escuchaba. Yo sabía absolutamente nada sobre el contrato de matrimonio Malfoy hasta ayer."

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?" Hermione preguntó, sintiendo un poco de temor también.

-Bueno-dijo Malfoy, bajando la mirada. "Mi padre sacó una lista de las chicas que cumplen con los criterios. No eran muchas... Empezó a tachar nombre tras nombre de. Al parecer, todas se habían casado... todas salvo tú." Finalmente la miró y si Hermione no se equivocaba, pareciera que estaba a punto de caer enfermo. "Grang-Hermione-dijo-, parece que eres la única chica en el mundo entero con la que me puedo casar. En otras palabras, eres mi única esperanza."

"¿Todas están casadas?" Hermione jadeó.

"Cada una de ellas", dijo Malfoy, con indiferencia. "Todas las chicas de nuestro año y las que están directamente arriba y abajo."

"¿Y tienes derecho a casarte con una nacida de muggles?" Hermione jadeó de nuevo.

"En ese tiempo, la idea era tan absurda que ni siquiera se molestaron en anotarlo en el contrato."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de decir? preguntó Hermione.

"Estoy tratando de decir que si no estoy casado para final de año contigo, estoy acabado" dijo Malfoy. Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Draco Malfoy acaba de proponerle matrimonio? Se estremeció.

"¿Y qué hay para mí?" Ella no podía creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

"Bueno... el dinero, por un lado," con una rápida mirada hacia ella cambió rápidamente su estrategia ", pero más importante, saber qué hiciste lo correcto. No dejarías simplemente que sufriera, ¿verdad? Eso sería un montón de culpa con la que cargar" Había tocado su fibra sensible y lo sabía. "Mira, hagamos un trato. Saldremos juntos once meses y si al final decides que me odias, entonces podrás dejarme y moriré sabiendo que al menos lo intenté. Si decides lo contrario ", una mirada de pánico emergió en su rostro, como si supiera cuan inverosímil era lo que iba a decir, "nos casaremos".

No dijeron nada durante unos diez minutos. Un camarero no dejaba de mirar su mesa preguntándose si debería ofrecerles la lista de los especiales. "Once meses, ¿eh?" preguntó Hermione.

Malfoy la miró. "Once meses, eso es todo lo que pido."

"Bueno, estoy agradecida de que no me secuestraras y me obligaras a casarme contigo", dijo Hermione, sinceramente. "O, peor aún, tratar de hacer que me enamorara de ti sin decirme que tenía otra opción." Draco pareció un segundo como si ni siquiera hubiese pensado en ninguna de estas sugerencias y que iba a patearse por ello, pero su rostro volvió a ser neutral. "Así que... supongo que once meses es lo menos que podría hacer. Aunque no te garantizo nada."

Malfoy dejó escapar un gran suspiro. -"Bien, bien..." El camarero se acercó y ordenaron su comida. Este sería un año interesante.

~º~

_Nota de Cristal: Hola a todos... Esta historia fue escrita en el 2004 y es una TRADUCCIÓN. Tengo el permiso de la autora Marmalade Fever para traducirla al español, al igual que todas sus otras historias, con la excepción de "Bus Stop". Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí cuando la leí. En mi perfil encontrarán el link de la historia y la autora original. Au Revoir._


	2. ¿Casarse con la sangre sucia?

Saliendo con la señorita Granger

Capítulo 2: ¿Casarse con la sangre sucia?

Por Marmalade Fever

~º~

_(El día antes)_

Draco Malfoy se despertó temprano. Era de día de su cumpleaños. Se vistió y se apareció hasta la casa de sus padres. Su padre le había pedido que fuera. Sin duda, quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños. Se estaba volviendo un poco viejo para volar en escoba, pero ¿quién sabe?

-Buenos días, madre-dijo Draco, apareciéndose delante de una mujer rubia con la nariz elevada hacia arriba.

-"¡Oh, Draco, cariño! "su madre saludó. "Tu padre te espera en su estudio. Presta mucha atención a lo que él te diga, querido-añadió, luciendo un poco inquieta.

-"Muy bien... "dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco, en cuanto su madre se había apartado. Siempre había sido sobreprotectora con él. Honestamente, ¿qué podría ser tan importante acerca de un regalo? Al final del pasillo, dos tramos de escaleras hacia arriba, y a su izquierda estaba la puerta del estudio de su padre. Draco tocó, sabiendo lo temperamental que su padre se ponía con esa regla. Había una vez entrado mientras que su padre estaba teniendo una discusión muy acalorada con un mortífago y había recibido un duro golpe debía a una maldición desviada. También lo había castigado quitándole sus dulces, ¡como a una persona común y corriente!

"¡Adelante!" la voz de su padre gritó. Draco hizo lo que se le dijo. Su padre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y, para la decepción de Draco, no había ni rastro de papel de regalo. En cambio, en la mesa había un conjunto muy antiguo de documentos. -"Siéntate, hijo"- le mandó su padre.

"¿Dónde está mi regalo?"Draco no pudo evitar decir.

Su padre frunció el ceño. "Te haremos una fiesta el viernes. Hay podrás tener tus regalos."

"Bien," dijo Draco, sentándose. Él siempre tenía un regalo en su cumpleaños, siempre.

"Escucha hijo, hay algo de suma importancia que tenemos que discutir." Hizo un gesto a los documentos en la mesa y los empezó a leer. Draco no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía y tuvo que releerlo varias veces.

"¿Qué significa esto?" -preguntó, rascándose la cabeza, lo que hizo que su cabello quedara desordenado.

"Lo que significa," dijo su padre, callándolo, "es que tienes que casarte, hijo."

"¿Casado? ¿Qué, tan pronto?"

"En un año a partir de hoy".

"¿UN AÑO? Pero, pero, ¡no puede ser!" Draco gritó, dejando los papeles de nuevo en el escritorio.

"Puede ser y va a pasar. Estas reglas fueron establecidas hace generaciones para garantizar la continuidad del apellido. Si no te casas con una chica aceptable para final de año, perderás la fortuna de la familia."

"¿Quedarme sin dinero? ¿Quién más podría heredarlo?"

"Tu prima, Nymphadora Tonks," dijo el señor Malfoy, viéndose furioso.

"¡Pero ella es de la familia de mamá! ¡Y una sangre mestiza para empeorarlo!"

-Lo sé, lo sé... en realidad no me gustaría tener que entregarle la fortuna a ella. El dinero no es la única razón por la cual te recomiendo que te tomes esto en serio. Además de acabar pobre, además estarás maldito."

"¿Maldito?" Draco gimió. -"Muy bien. Me casaré. ¿A quién tenemos? "

Su padre sacó una hoja de papel de un cajón de su escritorio. "Hice esta lista hace algún tiempo. Hay varias cualidades que la chica debe poseer para cumplir los requisitos. Tiene que ser una bruja, naturalmente. Tiene que ser de Inglaterra. No puede tener más de un año o menos de un año que tú-"

"Eso es estúpido."

"Ella también debe estar soltera. Esta lista está un poco fuera de fecha." El hombre suspiró y sacó una pluma y cuidadosamente tachó el nombre de "Hannah Abbott." "Ella está casada." A continuación, tachó a Milicent Bulstrode. "Está muerta". Luego siguió tachando varios nombres más hasta que quedó sólo uno a la izquierda de toda la hoja.

¿Quién es? "Draco preguntó, mirando el papel. Su padre estaba ocultando el nombre. "¿Pansy, tal vez?"

"No... Ella lleva casada unos cinco años ya. Ni siquiera está en la lista."

"Bien, entonces, ¿quién?"

"Esto no te va a gustar y, francamente, a mi tampoco" Descubrió el papel y lo colocó delante de su hijo.

"¿La sangre sucia?" Draco escupió. "¿Cómo puede ser esto?" -gritó.

"No hay ni una sangre pura. Todas están casadas o muertas, o bien congelada en una tundra..."

"¿Quién...?"

"No es importante. Lo importante es que si deseas permanecer en la familia, obtener tu fortuna, y permanecer con vida en el proceso, será mejor que te cases con esta Hermione Granger"

"¡Pero es una amiga de Potter!"

"Eso no importa. Al contrato de matrimonio Malfoy no le interesa si se llevan bien... ni siquiera que esto signifique el fin de nuestra larga línea de sangres pura..." Tenía las manos agarrando la mesa con tanta fuerza que parecía que rompería un trozo de un momento a otro.

"¿Casarse con la sangre sucia?" dijo Draco, echándose hacia atrás y masajeándose las sienes.

"Quiero que cenes con ella mañana."

"¡Mañana!"

"Y también quiero que la invites a tu fiesta, el viernes."

"¿Cómo diablos voy a convencerla de que se case conmigo?"

-Eres un chico listo, puedes resolverlo. Además, tienes mi encanto, ¿no? Y te ves bien también. "

"¡Me voy a morir!" Draco gimió, sin escuchar las palabras de su padre-"¡Y seré pobre! "

La puerta crujió. "Draco querido, ¿te gustaría venir a la cocina por algo de tarta?" la cabeza de su madre se asomó por la puerta.

"Déjalo en paz, Narcisa". La cabeza desapareció tras la puerta.

"¡Voy a ser pobre y moriré! ¡Moriré como un plebeyo pobre, a menos que me case con Granger!"

"Eso es lo que debías entender."

~º~

_Notaa de Cristal: _

_Hola de nuevo, espero que les esté gustando la historia tanto como a mí ^^_

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews... si quieren dejarle algún mensaje a Marmalade (autora original) no duden en decírmelo que yo se lo haré saber en su idioma (:_

_Que estén bieen... y no se acostumbren a actualizaciones tan rápidas..., esta última semana he estado enferma y he faltado al liceo, pero en cuanto vuelva tendré que recuperar las clases y debo un montón de pruebas *con los ojitos llorosos* - deséenme suerte._

_Besoss..._

_y dejen reviews *.* :D_


	3. Deseos de Cumpleaños

**Saliendo con la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 3: Deseos de cumpleaños

_Por Marmalade Fever_

No habían hablado por cerca de media hora. Ambos se seguían sintiendo muy extraños debido a la situación. Si alguien alguna vez les hubiese dicho que iban a estar saliendo durante once meses completos, le habrían respondido que estaban locos. La posibilidad del matrimonio, sin embargo, eso era diferente. Eso era simplemente sorprendente. Ellos se odiaban. Siempre lo habían hecho y pensaban que siempre lo harían. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? Hermione sabía que si Harry o Ron oían hablar de esto, dirían que simplemente debería dejar que el cretino recibiera lo que se merecía. Sin embargo, había cierta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que no le permitiría hacer tal cosa. La necesitaba. Le gustara o no, tenía a que por lo menos intentarlo...

"¿Estás libre el viernes?" Malfoy, dijo, rompiendo finalmente el silencio. Acababan de terminar de comer cada uno un pedazo de tiramisú y el camarero había ido a buscar la cuenta.

"¿A qué hora?"

"Ocho en punto. Mis padres me harán una fiesta de cumpleaños. Mi padre dijo, quiero decir, quería invitarte."

"Está bien decir que tu padre te obliga a invitarme. No esperaría que me quisiera allí tan pronto," dijo Hermione, la cabeza dándole vueltas al sólo pensarlo.

"Así que, ¿puedes venir?"

"Supongo..."

"Bien. Es en mi casa. Te podría, eh, ir a buscar, si quieres."

"No, no. Puedo aparecerme."

"En realidad no puedes. No sé si alguna vez has leído La Historia de Hogwarts, pero no se puede aparecer en los terrenos. Con Malfoy Manor es lo mismo."

"Bien entonces, estaré en mi casa. ¿Necesitas la dirección?"

Malfoy la miró algo inquieto. "Sé dónde vives".

"¿Sabes?"

"Er, sí. Mi lechuza tenía un hechizo que me permitiría ver exactamente donde entregaría la carta".

"Huh... Bueno, entonces. Nos vemos el viernes." Se levantó y estaba a punto de irse, pero él la detuvo.

"Va a ser formal. Usaría túnica de gala si fuera tú"

-De acuerdo-dijo ella alejándose.

"Y, ¿Granger? Quiero decir, ¿Hermione...?"

"¿Sí?" dijo, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosada, debido a su esfuerzo por comportarse civilmente.

"No tiene que traer regalo." Le pareció a ella como que eso no era lo que había querido decir originalmente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Adiós... Draco..."

"Adiós".

* * *

Viernes pareció llegar asombrosamente rápido. Hermione se compró una túnica de gala, aunque ella pensaba que el precio era un poco alto, y se había dado el esfuerzo de usar fórmula para el pelo Sleakeasy. Ayer se había encontrado con la Sra. Weasley y tuvo una conversación muy extraña tratando de explicar porque no podría ir a cenar la noche siguiente. Por suerte para ella, no se encontró con Ron o Harry durante la semana.

A las ocho menos cuarto estaba sentada en su sala de estar, muy nervioso. ¿Y si todo esto resultara ser una mala pasada? Iría a la residencia Malfoy, después de todo. No se llevaba exactamente bien con alguno de ellos. Respiró lentamente a medida que los minutos pasaban. Si no venía pronto, estarían atrasados... ¿Exactamente cómo iban a llegar sin aparecerse, de todos modos? ¿Ciertamente no tendría un coche? Si se tratara de polvo Flu, sin duda no habría sido necesario que la fuera a recoger...

A las 7:58 oyó un ruido sordo en su entrada. El golpeteo de la puerta resonó por el piso y ella se levantó rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Draco Malfoy se encontraba fuera junto a una alfombra mágica.

"Hola... señorita Granger," dijo Malfoy, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Llevaba una túnica de gala plateada que hacía juego con sus ojos, que la observaron de arriba y abajo por un momento, como si estuviera viendo el efecto de su vestimenta. Si quedó impresionado, lo escondió sorprendentemente bien.

"¿No son las alfombras voladoras ilegales?"

"Sólo si te pillan".

Hermione rodo los ojos ante esto. "Está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos entonces..." Para su incredulidad, le tomó su mano y la subió a la alfombra. Se sentaron suavemente.

"Espera," dijo Malfoy, y Hermione notó que había un par de borlas excepcionalmente largas colgando a un lado de ella para sostenerse. Al instante, se levantaron en el aire y sobre las nubes. Era una hermosa noche y el aire la hacía estremecerse. Las luces de la ciudad brillaron por debajo y en menos de un minuto, estaban aterrizando de nuevo en un patio muy, muy grande. Hermione casi no lo podía creer. ¡La mansión Malfoy era enorme! Parecía casi dos veces tan grande como Hogwarts. Había torres y las banderas por todas partes. Era magnífica. Caminaron con agilidad por el patio pasando cientos de plantas exóticas. Hermione pensó con melancolía que Neville Longbottom tendría un día de experimentos allí.

Malfoy no le había dado una segunda mirada, sino que simplemente la llevaba hacia unas muy grandes puertas de un aspecto muy caro. Un elfo estaba de pie muy solemnemente junto a éstas. Se parecía mucho a Dobby y estaba segura de que debía estar relacionado con él. P.E.D.D.O pasó por su cabeza por un momento, pero con eso podría lidiar más adelante... ¿Lidiar más adelante? ¿Realmente estaba pensando que esto podría llegar a durar? Se estremeció.

Entraron a la casa y caminaron por varios pasillos antes de que se comenzaran a escuchar las voces emocionadas de la gente en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Hermione sintió el corazón saltar a su garganta. ¿Quiénes estarían allí?

"Vamos"-dijo Malfoy, señalando la puerta que mantenía abierta para ella. Caminó a través de ella, sintiéndose ansiosa. Mientras lo hacía, las voces pararon repentinamente.

"¿Granger? ¿Qué está haciendo la sangre sucia aquí?" Hermione podría haber reconocido la voz de Pansy Parkinson en cualquier lugar. De repente se le ocurrió que tendría que estar casada, si ella no cumplía los requisitos para contraer matrimonio con Malfoy.

"Señoras y señores," dijo una voz a través de la sala, aunque era apenas más fuerte que un susurro, "les presento a mi futura nuera." Lucius Malfoy estaba sosteniendo una copa de champaña y Hermione oyó a Draco gemir tras ella. El resto de la habitación comenzó a susurrar con rapidez. ¿Futuro nuera? ¡Ella no había aceptado nada todavía!

"¡Draco, Draco!" Pansy Parkinson se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos, con su esposo siguiéndola. Era un hombre esquelético con largas pestañas oscuras sobre unos ojos casi amarillos. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Contrato de matrimonio Malfoy..." masculló Draco, aunque en voz muy baja. Sus ojos observando a Hermione, por si se ofendiera.

"Tiene que casarse conmigo para seguir vivo y rico", dijo ella, suspirando. "Aunque aún no he aceptado, por supuesto." El hombre esquelético la estaba mirando como si fuera sorprendente. Ella inconscientemente se acercó a Malfoy, aunque no sabía porque eso debería hacerla sentir más segura.

"¡Personalmente, correría el riesgo!" dijo Pansy, echando humo. Ella y su esposo se fueron, para gran alivio de Hermione.

"Vamos, deberíamos ir a saludar a mi padre..." dijo Malfoy, quejándose de lo vergonzoso que era todo esto. Se movieron entre la multitud hasta el señor y la señora Malfoy. Hermione había visto sólo una vez a la señora Malfoy. Esta vez tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba murmurando algo acerca de "como ha crecido."

"¿Así que ésta es la escurridiza señorita Granger?" dijo Lucius Malfoy, muy despacio. Sus ojos parecían parpadear sobre ella y, otra vez, se acercó inconscientemente a Draco.

"Ya nos habíamos conocido," dijo Hermione, forzando a que su voz se mantuviera firme.

"No lo he olvidado..." -dijo, viéndose realmente letal. Se sentía muy expuesta por alguna razón. Si alguien quería vengarse de ella, este sería un momento excelente. "Pero en vista de la situación en que estamos ahora… parece mejor poner esas cosas a un lado." Hizo una pausa, como si considerada sus palabras. "Aunque, debo advertirle, señorita, que sería de su interés... cooperar."

"Me está amenazando, ¿no es cierto?" Hermione dejó escapar.

"Pero, claro que lo estoy haciendo... Sin duda se puede esperar que quiera asegurar el futuro de mi único hijo y heredero, ¿no es así?"

Hermione se sintió palidecer. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que tendría alguna elección? Draco la miró significativamente. "¿Y qué si alguien decide matarme?"

"Voy a tomar todas las medidas posibles para garantizar su seguridad. Es decir, que si alguien se acerca a ti, va a estar muerto incluso antes de que llegue hechizo... Ahora chicos, creo que sería mejor para ustedes compartir. Miren, ¡ahí está Severus! ¿Por qué no van a saludar?" Efectivamente, Snape se encontraba en un rincón, viéndose muy aburrido. Sintió a Malfoy poner una mano en su hombro y la llevó hacia él.

"Buenas noches, profesor-dijo Malfoy. Por primera vez desde que se habían sido reunidos, Hermione pudo notar la elegancia en su voz.

"Hola señor Malfoy... señorita Granger," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza a cada uno de ellos. "Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto de los nueros, que escuché?" Malfoy se lo explicó, mientras que Hermione miraba el suelo. Ya no había salida ahora. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Malfoy, que su única elección era entre el matrimonio y la muerte segura. Ella miró a Snape cuando Malfoy terminó su explicación. Hubo un destello en sus ojos. "Bien, bien.. Es una situación muy interesante. ¿Supongo que Lucius está tomando todas las precauciones para asegurarse de este matrimonio?"

-Sí -dijo Hermione.

"Entonces les deseo a los dos un matrimonio duradero y feliz... No estoy seguro de por cual de ustedes siento más pena..."

_¿Siente lástima por mí?_ Hermione no pudo evitar pensar. Después de todo, sin embargo, Snape no era completamente malvado. Probablemente sabía lo era verse obligado a interactuar con gente horrible. Había, después de todo, estado en casi la misma situación con los mortífagos. Pero luego estaba la lástima hacia Malfoy... No sabía realmente como tomar el comentario.

El sonido de una cuchara golpeando contra el cristal resonó por toda la habitación. "¡Hora de los regalos!" la cara de Malfoy se iluminó y la condujo a través de la habitación y hasta una mesa repleta de regalos. Harry le había dicho una vez acerca de los regalos que su primo recibía todos los años, pero esto sin duda superaba ese número por ocho veces. Malfoy se sentó y se le fue entregando regalo tras regalo. Uno de sus siervos continuamente utilizaba un hechizo para deshacerse del papel. Todo el proceso tomó no menos de tres horas, tiempo durante el cual, Hermione simplemente se quedó mirando quedamente. Cuando la montaña llegó a su fin, un enorme pastel de cumpleaños fue traído al frente. Todo parecía en llamas por las velas. Malfoy alegremente escuchaba el canto y movió sus ojos hacia ella. El segundo pareció durar una eternidad, antes de cerrar los ojos y apagar las velas. En ese momento, Hermione hizo su propio deseo de cumpleaños. Que si ella terminaba casándose con él, que por lo menos pudiera ser feliz. Sin saberlo, Malfoy había deseado lo mismo.

* * *

_26 de junio del 2011_

_Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo dese la última vez. Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que pueden justificar el retraso, que no sé ni por dónde empezar. En el lapsus de estos diez meses, me enteré de estar embarazada y ahora soy una feliz madre de una bebita de casi tres meses. Al mismo tiempo me gradué de la media (o secundaria), así que como se darán cuenta soy muy joven para ser madre. Mi vida ha sido un tanto caótica los últimos meses y, recién ahora, he podido encontrar el tiempo de terminar de traducir este fic._

_Espero que no todos los lectores me hayan mandado a volar, pero aun así, los que hayan leído, ojala que hayan disfrutado de esta traducción de una buenísima escritora de Dramiones en inglés._

_Besoos para todos_

_Cristal_


	4. Los visitantes

**Saliendo con la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 4: Los visitantes  
_Por Marmalade Fever_

Hermione tenía un dolor de cabeza. Casarse con Draco Malfoy o morir... Frente a esta elección tenía miedo de al final tener que elegir el matrimonio... incluso si él era un cretino. Había sido excepcionalmente amable con ella desde que se le había acercado a ella con su dilema. Eso, sin embargo, era solamente probable debido a que tampoco quería morir. Suspiró y observó cómo los últimos rezagados se empezaban a dirigir a las puertas.

"¿Señorita Granger?" Era la voz de Lucius Malfoy. Se volteó y le dirigió una mirada forzada de calma. "Antes de que Draco le acompaña a casa, quiero subrayar mi seriedad en este asunto. Ya sea que usted le permita cortejarla por los restantes once meses y permita que el matrimonio tenga lugar o lo contrario, no dudaré en usar una maldición imperdonable en usted. ¿Está claro? "

"Terriblemente".

"Además, a la familia le gustaría pasar más tiempo con usted."

"¿Y eso significa que...?"

"Se mudará el domingo".

Hermione estaba indignada. "¿Qué quiere decir con que me mudo?"

"Oh, no se preocupe. Usted vivirá con Narcissa y yo. Draco visitará a menudo, por supuesto. Podrá moverse libremente por la mansión, pero no se le permitirá salir sin acompañamiento de Draco. "

"¿Pero, sería tan amable de decirme por qué? ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?"

"¿No es acaso obvio? No podemos dejarla andar por cualquier lado y acabar muerta. Tampoco podemos permitir que se escape. Sí, señorita Granger, estará mejor viviendo aquí."

"Pero tengo un trabajo, una familia, amigos..."

"Todavía puede verlos, siempre y cuando esté con su prometido. Que hablando de él, aquí viene." Malfoy apareció, al parecer ya habiendo por fin terminado su inspección de su montaña de regalos. La llevó nuevamente a los terrenos y a su alfombra voladora.

"Tu padre es un absoluto troll" bufó Hermione mientras se sentaba.

"Y tu padre es-oh espera. No estamos jugando a ese juego, ¿verdad?" los ojos de Malfoy brillaron extrañamente. "Bueno, mejor vamos." Partieron y estuvieron de vuelta en el piso de Hermione de nuevo en unos minutos. "Nos vemos el domingo, entonces... querida", se rió Malfoy, mientras se volvía hasta su alfombra.

"Sería mejor que te portes bien o puede que tome la ruta de la muerte y dejar que te revuelques del dolor bajo un yunque gigante".

La sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy fue sustituida rápidamente por horror. "Vale, vale... ¿abrazo de buenas noches?"

Hermione puso una mueca. "Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?"

"Estoy empujando mis límites, ¿no?"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Está bien, mi señorita", le tomó la mano y la besó. "Buenas noches". Con una sonrisa, se acomodó y se fue.

...

Hermione justo tenía el sábado libre y eso era algo bueno. Mantenerse despierta hasta las dos de la mañana parecía que dañaba su rendimiento en el trabajo. Se levantó de la cama al mediodía y se encamino a la cocina, momento en el que pegó un grito. Malfoy estaba sentado en su mesa hojeando un libro de salud.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" fue lo único que atinó a decir.

"Me aparecí. Pensé que podríamos salir a comer."

"¿Salir a comer?" De repente se dio cuenta del hecho de que todavía llevaba puesto su pijama.

"Sí, pensé que podríamos usar algo de tiempo a solas antes de que te vayas a vivir con mis padres." Tenía la vista fija en su pijama. "¿Rosa brillante? Jamás lo habría pensado de ti."

"Sí, bueno, si nos vamos a casar, entonces supongo que todavía te falta mucho por aprender."

"¿Así que nos vamos a casar? Eso es bueno. Tuve toda la noche pesadillas sobre yunques que caían sobre mi cabeza. Entonces, ¿almuerzas conmigo?"

"Oh, ¡bueno! Espera aquí mientras me voy a cambiar y, ¡no toques nada!"

"No se me pasaría por la mente." Y luego, en voz baja, "No me gustaría de todos modos."

Hermione había recién comenzado a poner su calcetín derecho, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de enfrente. "Oh, bien, a lo mejor se está yendo", murmuró para sus adentros.

"Hermione, ¿dónde-? ¿MALFOY? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!" se oyó la voz de nada menos que Harry Potter desde su cocina. Hermione agarró su calcetín izquierdo y sus zapatos y corrió hacia la cocina, el calcetín derecho puesto a medias en su pie. Se agarró el costado de sus costillas mientras observaba la escena. Harry y Malfoy estaban de pie, con las varitas agarradas y preparadas para atacar.

"¡Alto!" Hermione gritó. Los dos hombres si en la siguieron en la misma posición, aunque ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia ella. "Harry, ¡está todo bien!"

"Sí, Potter, todo está de lujo", dijo Malfoy, haciendo girar su varita mágica y sentándose.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Harry, rodando los ojos. "Hermione, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Malfoy está en tu cocina, entre tantos otros lugares?"

"¿Te importa si yo le doy las noticias, cariño?" dijo Malfoy." Verás Potter, estamos, ¿cómo se dice?, ah, sí, comprometidos".

"¡Está mal de la cabeza!" dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione. "Herm, ¿de qué está hablando?"

"Es una larga historia..." dijo Hermione, terminado de ponerse el calcetín. "El punto de todo esto es que si no me casara con él, ambos vamos a morir".

"Lo siento, pero ¿dijiste casarse?", preguntó Harry, estupefacto. Hermione no respondió, sino que simplemente miró hacia abajo, a sus pies con calcetines diferentes.

Después de una pausa un tanto larga, Malfoy metió baza: "Mira Potter, ninguno de nosotros quiere esto, pero al mismo tiempo, ninguno de nosotros quiere que yunques caigan sobre nuestras cabezas."

"¿Yunques?" musitó Harry, mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse. Por ésta entró una mujer joven con pelo largo y oscuro.

"Harry, ¿qué pasa?" Tenía alrededor de cinco meses de embarazo.

"¡Penélope!" Hermione gritó, acercándosele y dándole a la esposa de Harry un abrazo.

"Oh, ¡hola Hermione! Siempre es tan bueno verte... ¿Quién es él? ¿Un nuevo novio quizás?"

Malfoy se movió en su asiento. "En cierto modo," murmuró Hermione. "Draco Malfoy, Penélope Potter."

"Un gusto", dijo Penélope, sonriendo. Al parecer sin darse cuenta de la tensión en la sala. "¿Draco? Es un nombre muy interesante. ¿Es debido al nombre del creador de la ley ateniense o a un dragón?"

"Er, ambos", murmuró Malfoy, dándole una mirada escrutadora.

"Eso es muy interesante. Muy interesante", dijo Penélope, sin dejar de sonreír. "Oh, querido," dijo ella, dejando caer su sonrisa. "El bebé está pateando de nuevo. Nuestra pequeña Amy va a ser una jugadora de fútbol, ¡lo sé!"

"¿Fútbol...? Esperen un minuto, ¿ella es-?"

"Soy una muggle, sí", dijo Penélope, sin darse cuenta de la señal de peligro que Harry estaba tratando de darle.

"Er", dijo Harry "Pen, creo que sería mejor que regresáramos otro día."

"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?"

"Estábamos a punto de ir a almorzar", dijo Hermione, muy rápidamente. "Harry, te enviaré más tarde una carta, explicando, ¿está bien?"

"Muy bien", dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a su esposa y fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada. "Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, sí, ahora ándate", le pidió Hermione. Malfoy seguía mirando a Penélope. "Nos vemos, ¡adiós!" –dijo, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Harry y Penélope. Luego se volvió hacia Malfoy. "Di lo que sea que quieres decir y cállate."

"¿Qué? No iba a decir nada".

"No me vengas con eso, mentiroso."

"Grange-Hermione, de verdad. Mejor vamos, ¿vale?" dijo, mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡No me mientas!" le espetó Hermione.

"¿Qué, quieres que insulte a la esposa Potter? Mira, sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien, ¿vale?"

"Bueno entonces, ¡vamos!" Se sentó, se puso el otro calcetín y ató los cordones. Cinco minutos después estaban de pie fuera de un puesto de hamburguesas.

"No te va a matar hablar conmigo, sabes," dijo Malfoy, cuando se sentaron con sus hamburguesas.

"Sí, pero me va a matar el no casarme contigo, ¿no es así?" Una pareja cercana intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

"Vamos, pretendamos que no estás siendo amenazada, ¿de acuerdo? Estábamos llevándonos mucho mejor cuando estábamos cenando la otra noche."

"¿Y qué te importa? De esta manera no tendrás que tratar de ganarme".

Malfoy suspiró. "¿Qué puedo decir?, supongo que siempre he imaginado estar casado con alguien que realmente pudiese soportar estar conmigo." Hermione soltó un bufido. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¡Estoy tratando de imaginar que alguien pudiese soportarte!"

Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. "¿Por qué me molesto?" -murmuró.

"Francamente, ¡no tengo ni idea!"

"Mira, ¿Y qué tal si trato de que mi padre considere permitirte permanecer en tu casa? ¿Serías un poco más flexible?"

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Supongo, ¿pero qué ganas con eso?

"Digamos que soy un romántico empedernido", dijo Malfoy, rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Estabas hablando en serio sobre tratar de conquistarme?"

"Sólo sería mucho más fácil llevarse bien si no te sintieras como si estuvieses siendo forzada".

"¡Estoy siendo forzada!"

"... Y yo también"

La cara de Hermione vaciló mientras miraba los ojos grises tristes. Hizo una pausa, con la boca entreabierta. "Oh."

* * *

_6 de julio del 2011_

_Hola chicas (y chicos?) Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y alertas (: En especial a los que dejan sus reviews. Espero no demorar mucho con el próximo capi._

_Que estén todos muy bn!_

_Cristal_


	5. Hamburguesas, Gel de cabello, un Vestido

**Saliendo con la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 5: Hamburguesas, Gel para el cabello y un Vestido  
_por Marmalade Fever_

Draco cuidadosamente desvió la mirada. Un pensamiento acababa de golpearlo. Tal vez esto funcionaría después de todo. Nunca había pensado de ella que era fea, excepto tal vez por su pelo... y sus dientes. Estos últimos eran diferentes de como alguna vez habían sido. Le parecía que habían sido más largos cuando eran jóvenes. Ahora estaban perfectamente proporcionados. Eran francamente lindos ahora.

"Entonces", dijo, después de un tiempo. "¿Dónde están los cubiertos, de todos modos?"

Granger se empezó a reír de nuevo. ¿Qué podía ser tan divertido sobre preguntar dónde estaban los tenedores y cuchillos? "Es una hamburguesa. Se comen con las manos." Draco había oído hablar de tales cosas. Sin embargo, esto le parecía francamente bárbaro. ¿Comer con las manos? ¡Já! La idea era ridícula. La vio abrir su hamburguesa, tomarla y darle un gran mordisco. Arrugó la nariz. Ella suspiró. "Estoy segura de que si le pides al hombre detrás del mostrador te dará un cuchillo y un tenedor".

"Creo que lo haré." Regresó un momento después con un cuchillo y un tenedor de plástico. Eran absolutamente inútiles. El cuchillo no cortaba y la comida no se quedaba en el tenedor.

"Sólo trata de usar las manos. ¡No es tan malo!" le dijo Granger, claramente divertida por sus problemas. Ella siguió comiendo su hamburguesa como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Sin embargo, él no se rendiría. Podría aceptar el casarse con una sangre sucia, pero no iba a llegar tan bajo.

...

Hermione observaba como Malfoy lentamente comía su hamburguesa. No terminó hasta mucho después de que ella lo hizo. Podía ser tan terco. En cierto modo, era en realidad un poco lindo. No había tocado sus papas fritas todavía. Si se las iba a comer con un tenedor, no creía que alguna vez dejara de reír.

"Entonces", dijo, mientras lo observaba, "Realmente apreciaría si le preguntaras a tu padre al respecto. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero realmente no quiero vivir con tus padres."

"Eso es comprensible. Sí, creo que puedo convencerlo de que no lo haga. Es decir, siempre y cuando no te mudes a la Antártida o algo así..."

Hermione sonrió. "No creo que los pingüinos estarían muy felices si yo hiciera eso".

"Sí, y te encontraríamos de todos modos," dijo Malfoy, casi incoherentemente. Hermione frunció el ceño y Malfoy cambió rápidamente de tema. "Sabes, es gracioso, pero siempre he querido echarte gel en el cabello".

"¿Qué?" dijo Hemione, completamente confundida.

"Tu cabello, siempre he querido tratar de engominarlo."

"Eso tiene que ser la cosa más extraña que alguien me ha dicho últimamente," dijo Hermione, mirándolo atónita.

"¿Más extraño que el que te pidiera que te casaras conmigo?"

"No lo sé, muy cerca en todo caso". Ella sonrió. "¿Puedo tocar tu pelo?"

"Er", dijo Malfoy, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Adelante". Hermione se acercó y le acarició la cabeza. Su pelo se sentía casi exactamente igual que un casco. "Ya basta, no quiero que lo estropees." Hermione se echó hacia atrás nuevamente. Sus dedos estaban ligeramente pegajosos, ahora.

"Te diré lo que haremos, si puedes convencer a tu padre de que me quede en mi casa, podrás echarle gel a mi pelo". Hermione repasó esta frase en su cabeza. De alguna manera, parecía una cosa muy extraña de decir a Draco Malfoy.

"Trato", dijo Malfoy, sonriendo. "Podemos ir a pedirle en este momento, si lo deseas."

"Cuanto antes mejor, realmente. Él quería que yo me mudara mañana."

Malfoy se puso de pie, sus papas todavía sin comer. Se dirigieron a un callejón apartado detrás del restaurante. "Podemos aparecernos a mi casa y desde allí caminar", dijo y lo hicieron. Un momento después estaban de pie en su sala de estar. En realidad era una casa bastante agradable. El mobiliario era exquisito y que no parecía mobiliaria de artes oscuras, como había pensado. La condujo por una puerta y a una biblioteca. Luego se fueron a través de un estudio y de allí a una gran sala. Una última puerta los llevó al exterior. "Es un paseo de veinte minutos hasta el borde de la propiedad. Mi alfombra está siendo limpiada. Sin embargo, podría traer un par de saetas de fuego si lo quisieras."

Hermione, un poco asustado ante la idea, dijo que preferiría caminar. Los árboles a lo largo del camino eran preciosos. Malfoy, sin embargo, no parecía impresionado por el paisaje. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Hermione notó varios lugares que parecían ideales para leer... Supuso que era probable que pasara gran parte del resto de su vida en el exterior y leyendo. Sería una buena manera de alejarse de su futura familia política. Miró a Malfoy. Él estaba mirando al frente. Parecía tan tranquilo ahora. Era mucho más llevadero de esta manera. Llegaron a la orilla de la propiedad de la mansión Malfoy y se abrieron paso a lo largo del extenso césped hacia las enormes puertas de entrada. El mismo elfo que había visto la noche anterior les dio la bienvenida.

"Anuncia nuestra llegada", dijo Malfoy sin rodeos al elfo.

"Sí, por favor anuncia nuestra llegada. Gracias," Hermione no pudo evitar decir. Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario. El elfo volvió un minuto después y los llevó a una oficina varios pisos arriba.

"Su hijo y la niña con mucho pelo", dijo el elfo y salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

Lucius Malfoy, con el pelo balanceándose suavemente, levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa, Draco?"

Hermione de repente se sintió débil en las rodillas. ¿Podía Malfoy realmente convencer a su padre? No estaba tan segura.

"Padre," dijo Malfoy, con voz firme, "No creo que sea necesario para la señorita Granger vivir aquí. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que sería mejor dejar que las cosas sucedan... naturalmente."

"Ya veo", dijo el señor Malfoy, cogiendo una pluma y equilibrándola en su dedo. "Y, ¿es esta tu idea, Draco?"

"Sí, señor, lo es."

"Señorita Granger, ¿podría salir por un momento?"

Hermione, muy nerviosa de repente, salió de la habitación. Fuera de la puerta, se encontró con el mismo elfo doméstico esperando pacientemente. Llevaba un delantal en la cintura. "¿Le gustaría a la señorita visitar a la señora Malfoy?" -le preguntó.

"Está bien", dijo Hermione, dando a la puerta un vistazo y siguió al elfo doméstico. No escuchaba ningún grito. Esperaba que eso significara que todo iba bien. No fueron muy lejos. La señora Malfoy estaba sentada en un sofá en una sala de estar.

"Ay, señorita Granger," dijo ella, de pie. "Ven aquí cariño. Déjame mirarte bien". Se puso de pie y examinó Hermione, sosteniendo su mano mientras lo hacía. "Sabes, creo que podría encajar."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

"Oh, mi vestido de novia. Si no te importa, me gustaría que lo uses." Narcissa Malfoy no parecía tan snob como cuando estaba con su marido. Su nariz todavía estaba levantada un poco, sin embargo.

"Bueno", dijo Hermione lentamente, "mi madre puede que quiera que lleve el suyo..." Esto era una pequeña mentira. Sabía perfectamente bien que el vestido de su madre tenía una mancha grande en la parte delantera por un percance con la torta de la boda. No desea especialmente estar de acuerdo con nada hasta que viera el vestido.

La señora Malfoy se echó a reír. Fue muy aguda, casi una risa falsa. "Querida, ¿no es tu madre una muggle? Creo que sería mucho más apropiado... que llevases mi vestido."

Hermione sintió que se le enrojecía la cara, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, permitió que la Sra. Malfoy la llevara hasta su armario y le mostrara el vestido. Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero se enamoró del vestido en el momento en que puso sus ojos en él. Era color marfil con mangas delgadas que se abrían en la palma de la mano y hasta abajo sobre la punta de los dedos. Era perfectamente liso a excepción de algunos rosetones que se alineaban en la cintura. Además de eso, encajaba a la perfección. Su parte vanidosa admitió que estaría dispuesta a casarse con Malfoy sólo para ser capaz de llevar ese vestido.

Algún tiempo después, el elfo doméstico le dijo que "el joven señor Malfoy está esperando en el vestíbulo." Caminaron de vuelta a su casa y en el camino le informó que no se iba a mudar a la casa de sus padres después de todo. No quiso decir más, sin embargo.

"¿Qué tal si quedamos lo del gel para cabello para mañana?" dijo, al llegar a su casa.

"Está bien, te veré entonces," dijo Hermione, que no quería molestarle. No podía imaginar que la conversación con su padre había ido bien.

* * *

_18 de julio del 2011_

_Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me alegro que la historia esté teniendo tan buena acogida, ya que es una excelente historia y la autora también C:_

_Por otro lado, quería recomendarle un libro llamado Rubí, de Kerstin Gier. ES BUENISIMO. Su secuela es Zafiro y en octubre sale Esmeralda, el final de la serie. ¿Alguien lo ha leído?_

_Y finalmente, ya vieron la última peli de Harry Potter ? ¿Qué les pareció? Yo lloré mucho y no diré más para no dar spoilers a quienes aún no la ven x333_

_Un besoo,_

_Cristal_


	6. Domingo

_**Saliendo con la Señorita Granger**_

Capítulo 6: Domingo

_por Marmalade Fever_

Cuando Hermione entró en la cocina por la mañana y encontró a Malfoy sentado en su mesa una vez más, se las arregló para resistir la tentación de gritar y sólo saltó alrededor de 10 centímetros o algo así del suelo. "¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso!"

"Oh, buenos días, mi rayo de sol" dijo Malfoy, mirando su reloj. "Te levantaste un poco más temprano esta vez."

"¿No habíamos quedado en que yo te iría a buscar a tu casa, no al revés?" -Preguntó Hermione, dirigiéndose a la nevera y sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

"Bueno, no había mucho que hacer allí, así que pensé que vendría a ver qué color de pijamas llevas hoy. Azul ¿no?"

Hermione murmuró algo en voz baja. "Cambian de color cada semana", agregó en voz alta, con un pequeño gruñido. "Así que, ahora que ya sabes de que ya sabes de qué color son, ¡te importaría irte a tu casa?"

Malfoy simuló una mueca de dolor. "Sabes, no creo que quiera casarme contigo. Eres mala."

"Bueno, ya somos dos..."

Esto hizo que Malfoy sonriera. "¿Quieres desayunar?"

Hermione soltó un bufido. "¿Disculpa? No voy a dejar que te acerques a ningún lugar cerca de mi horno. Eres capaz de quemar la casa."

Malfoy puso la misma mueca de dolor. "En realidad, Señorita sabelotodo, he traído esto". Se agachó y levantó una canasta de picnic del piso.

"¿TÚ me hiciste el desayuno?" -Preguntó Hermione, los ojos del tamaño de dos galleons.

"Bueno, no, mi elfo lo hizo. Es la intención lo que cuenta, en todo caso, ¿verdad?"

"Realmente me sorprende a veces..."

"Así que quieres desayunar, ¿eh?" Malfoy le preguntó, con ojos chispeantes. Abrió la cesta y sacó media docena de bollos, crema de Devonshire, pie de limón, pescado ahumado, pan tostado y una pila de panqueques.

La boca de Hermione comenzó a salivar. "Cuando tratas de impresionar a una chica, realmente lo haces por todo lo alto, ¿no?"

Malfoy se encogió de hombros mientras Hermione sacó platos y utensilios. Dos bollos, un waffle y tres pescados ahumados más tarde, estaba satisfecha. "Si voy a vivir contigo, voy a tener que empezar a hacer ejercicio o algo así." Echó un vistazo a la pared. Eran un cuarto para el mediodía. "Voy a visitar a mis padres a las doce y media. Vendré a lo del pelo después de eso."

"Sabes, como que me gustaría conocer a tus padres. ¿Les ha dicho acerca de mí?"

Una expresión de horror vino a la cara de Hermione. "Yo no creo que sea tan buena idea y no... no les he dicho todavía."

"Oh, vamos. No convertiré a tu madre en una rana, lo prometo."

"Malfoy..."

"Voy a ser un perfecto caballero. Ni siquiera hay que mencionar el matrimonio y todo lo de la muerte si no quieres." Bateó para sus pestañas. "¿Por favor?"

"¡Oh... bien! Pero recuerda, son muggles. Si te portas mal quizás yo podría tirarte luego ese yunque en la cabeza, ¿entiendes?"

"No hay problema."

"Y ahora, si no te importa, me voy a ir a tomar una ducha. Quiero que esperes afuera, ¿capeesh?"

"Lo que tú digas, querida..." Malfoy dijo, riéndose. Hermione fue a tomar su ducha y Malfoy salió y esperó en la escalinata. Había estado allí un par de minutos cuando vio a un búho descendiendo. Parecía como si estuviera planeando pasar a través de la ventana abierta. Malfoy atrapó su atención y, con una lucha, logró que el pájaro le entregara la carta a él. El pájaro le picó un par de veces antes de volar. "Querida Hermione, bla, bla, bla, bla... ¿con amor Harry? Hmm... Mejor leer esto..." Draco debatió el dilema para sí mismo por un momento. Granger estaba en la ducha y, probablemente, saldría en diez o veinte minutos. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Empezó a leer:

Querida Hermione,

¿Qué está pasando en este mundo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes que casarte con Malfoy? Quiero decir, ¡es Malfoy! Lo odiamos,¿ o no te acuerdas? Si ese estúpido idiota te está amenazando, solamente di las palabras y ¡le voy a sacar pegar hasta que vea lucecitas! ¿Por qué iba a querer casarse contigo, de todos modos? No te ofendas, pero no eres exactamente su tipo. Espera un momento... no serás una sangre pura, ¿verdad? Nah... ¿Y qué era eso de que ambos están en peligro de muerte?

Draco dejó de leer. La carta se prolongó durante otro pergamino. Realmente era bastante aburrido para él. Realmente debería ser que dejara la carta sobre la mesa de Granger para que la leyera más tarde. En la parte inferior, sin embargo, vislumbró el nombre de "Penélope".

... No puedo creer que lo dejáramos estar cerca de Penélope. Una muggle casada conmigo y embarazada no debería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, acercarse a esa bestia horrible que llamas prometido. Realmente creo que deberías buscar ayuda, Hermione. Anda donde Dumbledore o algo así. Probablemente te permita permanecer en la escuela y así estarías perfectamente segura allí. De todos modos, Pen envía su amor. Nos vemos más tarde.

Con amor,

Harry

Draco sacó su varita mágica y cambió las frases de ir con Dumbledore. No estaría bien dejar que Granger tuviera ninguna idea inteligente. A continuación, con cuidado se deslizó hacia el interior y puso la carta sobre la mesa.

Cuando Granger estaba lista, se aparecieron en el patio de sus padres. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada y ni siquiera se molestó en llamar.

"¡Mamá, papá!" llamó.

"¡Acá dentro!" El señor Granger gritó desde la sala de estar. "Oh, ¿trajiste a alguien?" -preguntó, cuando entraron. El hombre estaba sentado en el sofá con un periódico.

"Er", Granger dijo: "Papá, él es Draco Malfoy."

"Encantado de conocerlo", dijo el señor Granger, parándose y tendiendo la mano. Draco se la tomó, aunque un poco aprensivo. "Mamá está en la cocina, Hermione, ¿por qué no vas a saludar?" Granger fue y Draco se encontró a solas con su padre. Tenía unas pequeñas entradas y llevaba un par de anteojos. "Entonces", dijo el hombre, mirando a Draco apreciativamente, "¿cómo conoces a Hermione?"

"Fuimos juntos a la escuela," dijo Draco.

"Oh, un hombre de Hogwarts, ¿eh? Dudo que alguna vez hayas oído hablar de la escuela a la que fui."

"Er, probablemente no..." Esto era mucho más incómodo de lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué había molestado a Granger para venir, de todos modos?

"Así que son dos amigos, ¿o..?" El señor Granger le preguntó, limpiando sus gafas.

"Bueno," Draco no estaba seguro de cómo responder a esta pregunta. No eran exactamente amigos. No eran exactamente enemigos. Apenas ni se gustaban. Él no podía contestar diciendo que estaban comprometidos. "Estamos, eh, saliendo..." Esto era lo más parecido a la verdad que se le ocurrió.

"Me imaginé algo así. Cierto es que era amiga de los otros dos niños y hasta allí solamente. Siempre pensé que era extraño para una chica joven ser la mejor amiga de dos niños y que no pasara absolutamente nada. "

"Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir." Siempre había imaginado Granger terminaría, ya sea con Weasley o con Potter. Con él mismo, sin embargo, nunca lo habría podido imaginar.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo se han estado viendo?"

"Menos de una semana."

"¿Y ya te está introduciendo con nosotros? Caramba, debe estar realmente segura acerca de ustedes dos. El último novio que tenía, ni siquiera nos lo dijo de él durante ocho meses. Dijo que no creía que iba a durar y, que mejor no molestarse".

"¿Ah, sí?" Esta información sorprendió un poco Draco. Es cierto que la había obligado a invitarlo, pero aun así...Granger y su madre entraron en la habitación. Draco se puso de pie.

"Mamá, él es Draco Malfoy", dijo Granger, poniendo su boca en lo que Malfoy sabía que era una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, es adorable!" La señora Granger le susurró a su hija, aunque Draco escuchó cada palabra. Vio la cara de Granger sonrojarse. "¿No te parece?" Ella solo asintió con la cabeza levemente.

"Un placer conocerla, Sra. Granger," dijo Draco, fingiendo que no había notado el intercambio.

"Oh, por favor. Eso me hace sentir muy vieja. Llámame Margery".

"Bueno... Margery", dijo Draco, lentamente.

"Y a mí Ted", dijo el señor Granger.

...

Dos horas después se despidieron de los Grangers y se aparecieron a la casa de Draco.

"Tus padres no son exactamente lo que esperaba", admitió Draco mientras la guiaba hasta el baño.

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que esperabas?" Granger le preguntó.

"No estoy seguro, la verdad..." La verdad sea dicha, no eran tan estúpidos como él habría supuesto que los muggles eran. Simplemente le parecieron padres regulares, de la fábrica de los padres, que simplemente no usaban magia. "Aquí estamos. Siéntate."

Granger se sentó y Draco roció algo de gel en la palma de la mano. "Algo de gel" era quedarse un poco corto. Granger tenía un montón de pelo y, por lo tanto necesitaba una gran cantidad de gel. A continuación, cogió un peine y comenzó a estirar el pelo sobre su cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer con mi pelo?" -preguntó, mientras miraba el proceso en el espejo.

"Nada en particular. Mi cabello es tan delgado que no es un gran desafío. El tuyo, por otro lado..."

"Eres realmente bastante extraño, ¿lo sabías?"

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No, es más agradable ver este lado de tu personalidad, en realidad." Draco echo el pelo gelificado hacia atrás y lo cogió en un moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Bueno, no te ves como yo, de todos modos", dijo mientras se lavaba el gel de las manos.

"No está mal", admitió Granger. "¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que esté duro como una roca?"

"No es demasiado tiempo, para nada."

Se tocó la cabeza, con cautela. "¡Ya está duro!"

"Te lo dije," dijo Draco, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. La miró y se sorprendió al sentir que su estómago se retorcía. Era bonita, de verdad lo era. No había caso en que se lo siguiera negando a sí mismo. _Podrá ser una sangre sucia, pero al menos es mi sangre sucia__,_se encontró pensando.

"Bueno, me voy a casa ahora," dijo ella sin dejar de tocar su cabello.

"Está bien..." dijo, todavía mirándola.

"¿Todo bien?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Me estás mirando fijamente", dijo Granger, levantando una ceja.

"Sólo, sólo me preguntaba cómo te verías rubia, eso es... eso es todo."

"Bueno..." dijo Hermione, incrédula. "Nos vemos luego".

"Sí, nos vemos." Draco se sentía como un idiota.

* * *

_25 de julio del 2011_

_Hoola a todas (y todos?) Muchas graciaas por todos sus reviews del último capítulo, que FUERON 11, un record hasta el momento. Le haré llegar a Marmalade sus lindos comentarios C:_

_Espero que estén de lo mejoor y que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo. _

_Pronto, pronto, subiré otras dos traducciones... una es un one-shoot, que será la primera y la otra un long-fic para el que espero traaducir muchos capítulos antes de que vea la luz en fanfiction eespañol, aunque debo decir que ninguno es un Dramione. Cuando los suba, les avisaré para ver si les llaman la atención._

_Un besooo gigantenormee_

_Cristal_

**_EDITADO: _**_Este capítulo, aunque no es mío xd, se lo dedico a mi querida hermanita que mñna 26 de julio está de cumpleaños. Te amo Swiseeer. Gracias por molestarme día a día con que traduzca la historia para que puedas seguir leyendo. Happy Birthday!_


	7. Noche de Chicas

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 7: Noche de chicas  
_  
__por Marmalade Fever_

* * *

Los lunes significaban el regreso al trabajo para Hermione. Se despertó a las siete, comió, se lavó el gel del pelo y se fue antes de que Malfoy pudiera llegar a ver si andaba con pijama azul o no. A Draco no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar dónde se había ido. A las una, llegó a Flourish y Blotts justo cuando Hermione había terminado de ordenar el stock de El Encantador.

"Ese tipo sí que se ama, ¿eh?" le preguntó Malfoy, mientras Hermione pegó un salto y golpeó una muestra de libros de broma.

"¿Quién? ¿Lockhart?" -Preguntó Hermione, tratando de atrapar un libro de bromas particularmente obtuso que se reía de ella a carcajadas.

"Sí, mi padre me dijo que había borrado su memoria tiempo atrás, en nuestro segundo año y ahora está viviendo en San Mungo, repartiendo autógrafos a quien sea que quiera uno."

"Lo sé..." dijo Hermione, recordando su encuentro con su viejo profesor en quinto año.

"Entonces, ¿a qué hora sales del trabajo?" Malfoy le preguntó, examinando un libro de hechizos.

"Cinco. Aunque estoy ocupada esta noche. Tengo planes con Ginny Thomas."

"¿Tal vez pueda ir?" sonando un tanto aprensivo.

"No, lo siento. Los lunes son noches de chicas."

"Bueno," Malfoy se vio pensativo, "¿qué tal mañana por la noche? Podemos llamarlo nuestro aniversario de una semana".

Hermione levantó la vista del catálogo de tarjetas al que se había acercado. Malfoy no parecía exactamente un tipo que recordara un aniversario. "Seguro".

"Bien, entonces te vendré a recoger aquí mañana cuando salgas del trabajo."

"Bueno, es una cita", dijo Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Una cita? ¡Wow, imagínate tener una cita con tu propia novia! Me siento tan especial..." Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas. "¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Sarcasmo," dijo Hermione bruscamente y le guiñó un ojo.

"Está bien, te veré luego. Ahora, sólo voy a pasar por el Callejón Knockturn a comprarte un regalo. Estoy pensando en pendientes de estiércol de escarabajo, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Quieres otro codazo en las costillas?" -Preguntó Hermione, con la ceja levantada.

"Y ahí vas con tus amenazas de nuevo... ¡Hasta luego, querida!"

"Sí, que estés bien, greasey..." **(N: En español sería algo así como grasiento, pero me gusta más como suena en inglés)**

"¿Es mi nuevo apodo?" Malfoy le preguntó, considerándolo. "No es muy halagador, pero es original. Me gusta." Con esto, se marchó.

...

Hermione se reunió con Ginny directamente después del trabajo y se fueron al cine. Recientemente Ginny había insistido en tener una especie de búsqueda para encontrarle pareja.

"¿Qué hay de él?" le preguntó, señalando a un hombre de unas cinco filas más abajo.

"¿Estás bromeando? Estaba besándose con esa chica fuera solo hace dos minutos", dijo Hermione, quien aún no le comentaba la situación Malfoy todavía.

"Bueno", pensó Ginny por un momento, "¿qué tal él?" Se refirió a otro hombre.

"¡Él tiene el pelo gris!" -Susurró Hermione.

"No lo tie- ... oh, sí, tienes razón..."

"De todos modos," susurró Hermione, convocando a un poco de coraje, "De hecho, eh, conocí a alguien."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo es? ¿Guapo?" Ginny murmuró, todo en un solo respiro. Alguien en una silla detrás de ellas se quejó audiblemente.

"Te lo diré después", dijo Hermione, fingiendo interesarse más en la película de lo que realmente tenía. No estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema. La siguiente hora y media pasó demasiado rápido, en su opinión.

...

"Bueno, háblame de él", dijo Ginny, a medida que entraban por el vestíbulo y Hermione ya no podía posponer la cuestión.

"Bueno, la buena noticia es que lo conoces", dijo Hermione lentamente.

"¡Oh, no!" Ginny gimió. "No es George, ¿verdad? Te digo que nunca va a funcionar. Su divorcio acaba de concretarse..."

"¡No, no, no! No es George..."

"¿Quién?"

"Bueno", dijo Hermione, deliberando, "supongo que solo debería soltarlo. Es Malfoy." Esperó a que las neuronas de Ginny hicieran sinapsis. Su cara lentamente pasó de ansiedad, a cabizbaja, a... ¿emocionada?

"¿Malfoy?" dijo casi riendo. "¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?"

"Bueno... al parecer en su familia hay una especie de contrato de matrimonio. Si no está casado con alguien que se ajuste a las especificaciones para el próximo año, va a perder toda su suerte y terminará maldecido. Sabes lo que le ocurre a las personas malditas, ¿no? "

"¡Por supuesto! Eso es... ¡eso es horrible! Espera un segundo, ¿dijiste matrimonio?"

"Sí... Yo soy la única chica que queda y que cumple con las especificaciones. Lucius me amenazó con matarme si me retracto."

Ginny parecía estar pérdida. "¿Así que me estás diciendo que te vas a casar con Draco Malfoy? ¿Se ha comportado civilizadamente?"

Hermione se detuvo. "A decir verdad, ha sido un caballero casi perfecto. Al principio fue sólo porque él necesitaba que cooperara, pero ahora... Ahora pareciera que quiere que esto continúe como si no estuviésemos en una situación de riesgo. Es casi como si quisiera que nos enamorásemos... "

"Y... ¿funciona?" Preguntó Ginny, sin mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

"Tal vez..."

Ginny dio una palmada. "Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo pasando el rato conmigo, entonces? ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?"

"Mañana". Hermione se enderezó. "Él dijo que era nuestro aniversario de una semana."

"¡Eso es fantástico! Sabes, diferencias a un lado, creo que los dos realmente harían una pareja excelente. Es decir, siempre y cuando no se matasen."

"Hey, nos estamos salvando el cuello. ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de matarnos el uno al otro!"

"Así que... ¿Han hablado acerca de tener hijos?" Preguntó Ginny, toda sonrisas ahora.

"Er, no..." Hermione sintió un peso de plomo en su estómago. Eso era algo que se vería a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo, la idea de una linda niña con el pelo rubio y sus ojos castaños llegó a su mente. Cualquier hijo de ellos seguramente sería adorable. Nuevos pensamientos acerca de todo esto corrían a través de su cabeza. Se despidió de Ginny y fue a su casa, preguntándose como su "aniversario" sería.

* * *

_7 de agosto del 2011_

_Hooola C: Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, la autora debe ser muy feliz de ver que sus historias son bien acogidas incluso en otros idiomas._

_Tenía este capítulo terminado desde hace un par de días, pero no lo subía ya que me terminé de ver la última temporada de Gossip Girl, que es GENIAL x33 Empecé a ver una serie llamada Merlín. Terminaba de traducir el one-shoot que les comenté en el capítulo anterior. Me quedé despierta hasta las cinco de la madrugada del día lunes para poder unirme a Pottermore ¡Wiiiii! Mi cuenta es WingRain34. Cuido de mi bebita hermosa que está un poco resfriada, ya que en Chile sí que está helado x33_

_Como se habrán fijado, tuve una semana un tanto ocupada. ¡Y me corté el pelo! Mi largo pelo hasta la cintura ahora alcanza con suerte mis hombros. ¡Arriba los cambios!_

_¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Un tanto corto, pero a mí me gusta C: En especial lo último. Si llegan a tener un hijo, ¿qué creen que será? ¿Niño o niña?_

_Espero tener el próximo capi pronto..., no más de una semana. Pinky promise!_

_Por otro lado, acabo de publicar el one-shoot que estaba traduciendo. Es un Lily/Teddy. No sé si conozcan la pareja, pero si quieren, dense una vueltecita por allá! La autora estaba realmente emocionada cuando le pedí traducir su one-shoot. Se llama "Oh, tan obviamente obvio"_

_Por último, FELIZ DIA DE LOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS_

_en especial a mi niña hermosa que en lo que va de noche ya me ha echo parar 5 veces xD Ahhh estos bebitos, tan lindos. Te amo Sofita!_

_Ojalá lo pasen lindo todos aquellos que nos consideramos niños, a pesar de todo._

_Besoos a todas (y todos?)_

_Cristal_

_PD: Leyendo la historia más adelante, me di cuenta de un pequeño error. Por eso el cambio de nombre._

_¿Les gusta mi nuevo nombre? ha-doc con mi tumblr. C:_


	8. ¡Estúpido Malfoy!

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 8: ¡Estúpido Malfoy!

_Por Marmalade Fever_

* * *

Draco y Hermione estaban juntos delante del altar. Se veía tan bonita, pensó. El vestido de su madre le venía como anillo al dedo. Parecía extraño casarse. Parecía que fue ayer cuando le había hablado sobre el Contrato de Matrimonio Malfoy. La miró. Ella sonrió cálidamente, mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Algo en su mano atrapaba la luz. Era... ¿un anillo de bodas? ¿Por qué tendría puesto un anillo de bodas? No habían llegado a esa parte de la ceremonia todavía. A su derecha había un reloj de arena gigante. Apenas unos granos quedaban en el cilindro superior. Los miró, paralizado, como caían suavemente.

"Hermione", susurró, "¿qué es eso en tu mano?"

"Oh," respondió ella, ignorando el ministro frente a ellos, "Me olvidé de decirte. Otro hombre me preguntó si quería casarme con él hace un par de semanas. Tenía una maldición parecida también."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Draco, sus ojos del tamaño de una pelota.

"No es gran cosa, me casaré contigo también".

"Pero, Hermione, ¡el contrato! ¡No puedes contraer matrimonio si ya estás casada!" ¿Qué estaba pensando? Los granos de arena caían a través del reloj de arena cada vez más rápido. Sólo quedaba uno. Cayó.

"Yo los declaro-"

Draco podía oír el viento silbando por encima de él. Empujó a Hermione fuera del camino y rápidamente rodó hacia un lado. ¡Demasiado tarde! Un piano de cola iba a caer directo a sus pies. Alargó la mano hacia su varita, con la intención de usar un encantamiento protector. Agarró algo de su bolsillo.

"¡Protego!" No pasó nada. Draco miró hacia abajo. Había un palillo en su mano. ¿Un palillo? ¡Por qué diablos iba a tener un palillo en el bolsillo! _(Nota: esos para comer sushi)_

"¡Adiós Draco! Tengo otra boda a las cuatro. ¡Nos vemos!" Hermione se alejó. Tenía la intención de llamarla en busca de ayuda... excepto que había un yunque malvado dirigiéndose hacia él. Tomó un último aliento y se preparó para lo peor.

Draco se despertó cubierto de sudor y respirando con dificultad. Esto debía tener algo que ver con lo que su padre había estado hablando la noche anterior.

_"Estoy preocupado Draco, realmente lo estoy", dijo Lucius Malfoy, mirando con desdén a su taza de té.__"¡Ella no se enamorará de ti, así como si nada! ¡Tienes que encontrar alguna manera de atarla y hacerle creer que no tiene otra opción!"_

_"Yo diría que la amenaza a su vida es manipulación suficiente", dijo Draco, con cuidado._

_"¡No podemos darnos el lujo de correr riesgos! ¡Este es un asunto serio! Cuando mi padre tenía tu edad, tuvo-"_

_"¿Qué? ¿No se casó hasta que el contrato entró en vigor?"__Preguntó Draco, de repente más interesado._

_"Eso es exactamente lo que pasó."__Lucius miró a su izquierda y derecha, antes de inclinarse "Él comenzó a cortejar a una chica que había conocido durante mucho tiempo. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría de acuerdo con el matrimonio. ¿Sabes lo que hizo, Draco?"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Se casó con otra persona, ¡eso hizo! Afortunadamente, fue capaz de encontrar a otra chica a tiempo..."_

_"¿Quieres decir la abuela?"__Preguntó Draco, derramando su té.__ ¡__Nunca en su vida había oído eso!_

_"Terrible matrimonio, ¡pero era mejor que la muerte!"__Lucius miró a su alrededor con amargura, sin mirar los ojos de una foto de su madre. "Escúchame, Draco. No puedes darte el lujo de correr riesgos, ¡no cuando sólo tienes una candidata!"_

_"Así que, si esto es algo tan serio, ¿por qué esperar hasta mi cumpleaños para decirme del contrato?"_

_Lucius Malfoy le dio una mirada que podría haber matado.__"¿No crees que yo quería? ¡Te rogué lo mejor que pude! ¡De acuerdo con el maldito contrato, no se me permitía decir nada hasta que cumplieses 25 años, ¡o bien correría el riesgo de tener la maldición!"_

_"¿Pero por qué?"__Preguntó Draco, luchando como podía contra la mirada de su padre._

_Lucius soltó un suspiro fuerte.__"Porque", dijo, "de alguna manera, en el fondo, nuestros antepasados tenían corazones. Preferían que sus hijos tuviesen la oportunidad de encontrar el amor, antes de decirnos que no estábamos haciendo el suficiente esfuerzo."_

_"¿Y qué acerca de los criterios?"__Preguntó Draco._

_"Tenía algo que ver con los pensamientos arcaicos de entonces. Lo mismo con la edad, bueno, supongo que eso fue sólo para asegurarse de que la mujer fuera capaz de tener hijos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"__su padre le preguntó, furioso.__Draco no contestó.__"Bueno, ahora trataré de encontrar una manera de evitar que haga algo estúpido, como salir corriendo a Dumbledore o Potter en busca de protección."_

Draco salió de su cama, un plan formándose en su mente. Puede que no fuese el mejor plan, pero al menos sería una forma de "marcar su territorio". Se reunió con Hermione justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de Flourish y Blotts.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó mientras la guiaba.

"Oh, sólo un lugar que conozco..." Se veía tan... ansioso. Caminaron un rato por el Callejón Diagon, a continuación, en una calle lateral, hasta un restaurante muy, muy caro.

"No sé si estoy vestida adecuadamente", le dijo en voz baja. Tenía una gran mancha de tinta en la parte delantera de su túnica. Malfoy no hizo comentarios, pero anunció su presencia en un tono alto. Fueron conducidos a una mesa en el centro de la sala donde se sentía como si todos los ojos en el restaurante eran capaces de verlos. Ordenaron, pero Malfoy apenas parecía tocar su comida. En la mesa al lado de ellos, Hermione notó que el Ministro de Magia justo se había sentado. Malfoy saludó con la mano, mientras Hermione trataba de esconderse de la vista. Hermione les echó una segunda mirada. El editor de Corazón de Bruja se había sentado junto al ministro. Fue en ese momento que Malfoy decidió poner en acción el plan que había tenido toda la noche.

"Hermione Granger", dijo Malfoy, su voz escuchándose en toda la habitación. Hermione sintió sus orejas enrojecerse un poco de vergüenza. ¿Era su imaginación o se estaba agachando con una rodilla? No, ¡definitivamente estaba agachado en una rodilla! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? "Hermione, cariño", su rostro se estaba enrojeciendo, lo podía sentir, "Te conozco desde hace años. Ojalá hubiese podido ver la luz antes." ¡Estaba buscando en su bolsillo! ¡Estúpido Malfoy, estúpido! "He llegado a descubrir que me preocupo por ti más que la vida misma..." ¡Sí, claro! "Hermione, mi ángel, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió para ella. ¡Dentro estaba el anillo de diamantes más extravagante que jamás había visto! Todos los ojos en el restaurante estaban posados en ella, dándole ese espeluznante sexto sentido. El editor de Corazón de Bruja garabateaba con furia y tenía un camarógrafo listo. ¡Estúpido Malfoy! ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? No podía rechazarlo, no cuando sabía muy bien que no podía.

"Er", dijo, en la voz más baja que podía hacer. "¿Sí...?" Si Hermione estaba avergonzada hasta ahora, no era nada en comparación con el horrendo aplauso que llenó la habitación y un canto misterioso animándoles a besarse... Malfoy se estaba inclinando... tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios fruncidos. Le estaba tomando lo último que le quedaba de voluntad el no romperle la cabeza con un plato de comida, ¿y él estaba esperando que ella le besara? Algo estaban esperando, así que acercó su mano y le acarició la cabeza.

"¡Vamos niña, bésalo!" se oyó la voz del Ministro de Magia, sosteniendo un vaso de vino. Hermione gimió en silencio a sí misma antes de inclinarse y dar a su "novio", el más rápido de los besos en los labios jamás registrado en la historia. El restaurante era puros aplausos. Malfoy estaba sonriendo con timidez. ¡Pagaría por esto! ¡Estúpido Malfoy! ¡Argh!

* * *

_Sábado 13 de agosto del 2011_

_Helloooou C:_

_Ven que cumplo con mis promesas... dije que subiría cap el domingo y fui buenecita y lo subí antes. ¿No seré un ángel de Dios?_

_Me gusta este capítulo, pobre Hermione. El próximo también es muy divertido... se verá ALGO de Ron._

_Esperen el próximo para el próximo fin de semana, sábado o domingo. No estoy segura!_

_RECUERDEN... únanse al foro pleeeeease. Link en mi profile - Y lean el one-shoot que traducí. Si, si, si, si, si?_

_Besitoooos_

_Loads of Love_

_Connie_


	9. Soltero más codiciado, ¡OCUPADO!

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 9: Soltero más Codiciado, ¡Ocupado!

_By Marmalade Fever_

_NT: Beteado por la fabulosa Lola P. Malfoy_

Hermione estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¡Estúpido, estúpido Malfoy! ¿Qué había pasado con el asunto de "enamorarse"? Era domingo de nuevo y no lo había visto desde entonces. La situación no mejoró en absoluto cuando le llegó su copia de Corazón de Bruja. La portada tenía una foto grande de Draco Malfoy, sonriendo como si no fuera un completo idiota. Aunque el título fue lo que realmente le molestó. "¡Atentas señoritas! ¡El soltero más codiciado de Corazón de Bruja, ocupado!" Pasó con enojo a la página indicada. Había una imagen muy grande de los dos en la mesa del restaurante. Malfoy estaba sosteniendo el anillo _e intentaba besarla_. Al menos en la foto, ella parecía estar dando una buena pelea. Seguía tratando de irse a un lado y salir de la imagen. Seguía un artículo:

"La noche del martes el editor de Corazón de Bruja, Gladys Smudge, se encontraba cenando con el Ministro de Magia McSneed. Sin embargo, lo realmente emocionante, ocurría en la mesa de a lado. Estaban sentado Draco Malfoy, millonario, ganador del Soltero más Codiciado de Corazón de Bruja e hijo del acusado, pero justificado, mortífago Lucius Malfoy, así como la nacida de muggles Hermione Granger, buena amiga y seguidora de Harry Potter. Malfoy, un joven mago muy guapo, le propuso elegantemente matrimonio a la señorita Granger, ¡justo en ese momento! La señorita Granger respondió: [cita] "Sí". Después de un beso muy apasionado, la señorita Granger se marchó, al parecer para informar a su familia y amigos la buena noticia. Corazón de Bruja fue capaz de conseguir una entrevista con el Sr. Malfoy. La boda, aunque aún no es oficial, se llevará a cabo en abril-"

¡Abril! ¡Sólo faltaban cinco meses! ¡Realmente abril!

"-en la mansión Malfoy. La señorita Granger - o deberíamos decir, la futura señora Malfoy- llevará el vestido de novia de la actual señora Malfoy. Cuando se le preguntó cuánto tiempo la pareja se había estado viendo, la respuesta de Draco fue, "hace tiempo." La joven pareja se ha registrado en los siguientes lugares..." Hermione saltó más delante. "¡Todos los miembros del personal de Corazón de Bruja les desean lo mejor a la joven pareja!"

Si a Hermione le había estado saliendo humo por las orejas antes, no era nada comparado con ahora. En cualquier segundo las cartas de fans y de odio llegarían en hordas por igual. No sería la primera vez que estaba agradecida de que sus padres no leyeran las noticias mágicas. Cuando le llegó la primera nota, gruño. Era de Ron.

_Hermione! ¿Estás bajo la maldición Imperius o algo así? Mi esposa recibió su copia de Corazón de Bruja y prácticamente llegué al cielo antes __siquiera__ de leer el artículo. ¿Qué quieres decir con, "Sí?" Cualquier pregunta como esa viniendo de Malfoy se contesta con un ¡NO! ¿Qué está haciendo proponiendo matrimonio? ¿O ha cambiado el diccionario? No, ¡enemigo no quiere decir esposo!_

Ron despotricó durante un buen rato, pero Hermione acababa de recibir dos sobres más.

_¡Te odio! ¡Drakey es mío, MIO! ¡Horrible y pequeña Sangre sucia! Nunca lograrás estar con él, ¡nunca! No me importa si hay una maldición adjunta. ¡Aléjate de mi Draco!_

_Pansy Bludwurm_

Hermione se dirigió a la siguiente.

_Querida señorita Granger,_

_¡Felicitaciones por su __inminente enlace__! En Gringotts nos gustaría informarle de nuestra nueva cuenta, específicamente para __recién __casados. Estamos casi siempre abiertos al público, por favor no dude en __hacernos una visita__ con su prometido._

_Hobskitch_

_Director de Marketing del Banco Mágico Gringotts _

La cocina de Hermione ahora estaba inundada con lechuzas. La próxima vez que viera a Draco Malfoy, ¡lo maldeciría tan fuerte que hasta sus hijos lo sentirían! ¿Niños? ¡Aw, momento! ¡Sus hijos serían sus hijos también! ¿No había alguna manera de infligir venganza? Empezó a espantar las lechuzas a través de la ventana de su cocina.

"Aquí también, ¿eh?" dijo una voz detrás de ella.

"¡MALFOY!" Hermione casi gritó, dándose la vuelta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¡Cálmate, cálmate!" dijo Malfoy, sacando algunos excrementos de lechuza de la silla más cercana y acercándosela. Ella sólo seguía mirándolo.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" escupió, temblando de rabia.

"¿Qué, no puede un chico proponerle matrimonio a una chica?" le preguntó Malfoy, sonriendo calmadamente.

"¡No en un restaurante lleno de gente y la prensa, no puede!" Podía sentir su garganta apretándose. Iba a llorar y no había forma de detenerlo.

"Escucha, creo que debería explicar."

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó Hermione, la voz lentamente quebrándose. Parpadeó varias veces, luchando contra las lágrimas. "Draco, me has avergonzado más allá de una simple explicación..."

Malfoy suspiró, sacó su varita y murmuró _Scourgify_. Todos los excrementos y plumas desaparecieron de la habitación. Podía oír su voz cada vez más débil. Si había algo que realmente le hacía sentirse incómodo, era ver mujeres llorando. La había visto llorar una a vez antes, por supuesto. Había sido en su quinto año. Recordó, algo avergonzado, que había estado ayudando a mantener a ella y a sus amigos en cautiverio apuntados con sus varitas. Si hubiera sabido entonces que la iba a necesitar, para asegurar su futuro, le habría dicho a Bulstrode que aflojara su apretón. "Bueno", dijo, aplacándola lo mejor que pudo "me di cuenta que lo mejor sería tratar de mantener la situación clara". ¿Era su defensa muy débil? La cara de Granger estaba retorciéndose bajo el esfuerzo de detener su llanto. Siguió hablando. "Lo que quiero decir, es que me pareció correcto hacer todo esto público, de manera que... eh..."

"¿No pudiese escabullirme?" dijo Granger con voz ronca, sus ojos más brillantes de lo habitual.

"Exactamente", dijo Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza. Uh oh, aquí viene el abastecimiento de agua. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Pero yo, eh, ¡no era mi intención molestarte!"

"¡Idiota!" Granger ladró, su voz se escuchaba nasal. "¡Ya me estaban amenazando con la MUERTE! ¿Por qué crees…? ¡Argh!" Se levantó y corrió hasta una caja de pañuelos en el otro lado de la habitación y se sonó la nariz, que estaba peligrosamente mojada.

Draco se sentía muy incómodo. La visión de Granger, una chica que siempre había odiado, pero admirado por su voluntad, de pie y llorando a causa de él era inquietante.

"¿Qué pasa con el asunto del cortejo, de todos modos?" preguntó, una vez que se había acomodado un poco, aunque todavía estaba secándose los ojos. "¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que ese plan podría haber funcionado? Pero no, tenías que ser ¡el arrogante, arrastrado, Malfoy! Nunca tuviste ni una gota de fe en mí, ¿verdad?"

¿Fe? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Espera un momento... ¿Alguna vez había tenido oportunidad de convencerla de que fuera su esposa de la forma normal? Si ella pensaba que sí, ¡entonces la conocía mejor que ella! Se habían odiado demasiado tiempo para que dejara todo atrás y que simplemente quisiese ser su esposa para siempre... ¿no?

"¿Por qué has venido, de todos modos?" Granger le preguntó, con los brazos cruzados y sentada frente a él.

"Pijamas", respondió, con voz cansada. Su pijama había cambiado a verde azulado. Se sentía casi como una especie de deporte, venir a ver a qué color había cambiado.

"Bueno, ¡ya lo has visto! ¿Te importaría irte ahora? Supongo que realmente no necesitamos vernos hasta abril".

¿Abril? ¡Así que por eso estaba tan molesta! ¡Había trasladado la fecha! Ella lo miraba intensamente, como atreviéndolo a confirmar que abril sería la próxima vez que sería necesario verse. Bueno, si eso era lo que pensaba, entonces-espera un segundo. "Todavía quiero cortejarte, Hermione."

Hermione cambió. ¿Acababa de decir que todavía quería cortejarla? ¡Bueno, ahí había una sorpresa! Tal vez el idiota tenía algo de sentido después de todo.

"Mira, sé que no estás satisfecha con lo que hice, ¡pero tienes que ver esto desde mi punto de vista! Cuanto antes estemos casados, más pronto podré empezar a respirar de nuevo. Si, por cualquier razón, lograrás poder salirte de este asunto, quiero tener un montón de tiempo para preparar mi testamento! ¡No quiero morir! "

Bueno, al menos por fin había dado una explicación que no era un completo su insulto. Eso fue algo refrescante. "¡Bien, como sea!" dijo, ya no importándole lo que la hizo pasar.

"Bien, bien, bien", dijo Draco, respirando de nuevo al oír lo que parecía una ligera disculpa. Tomó la copia de Corazón de Bruja y le echó un vistazo a su foto. "Así que... ¿Cómo estuvo el beso?" le preguntó de repente, con el deseo de burlarse de ella.

Granger parpadeó lentamente. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de que nuestros labios se tocaron", dijo rotundamente.

"Oh, sí lo hicieron," Draco dijo, sonriendo y mirando por el rabillo del su ojo. "Y créeme, lo harán de nuevo".

"Yay," dijo en un tono aún más llano.

"¿Qué tal ahora?" preguntó, realmente no diciéndolo en serio, pero sintiéndose extrañamente inspirado.

"Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Me hiciste llorar, ¡imbécil!" le dijo, las cejas alzándose casi hasta tocar su frente.

"Valía la pena intentarlo", dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella se puso de pie y entendió la señal de que tenía que irse. "¿Por lo menos déjame darte un abrazo?" le preguntó.

Granger puso las manos en las caderas, pero no ofreció ninguna protesta verbal. Se acercó con cautela, y extendió sus brazos. ¿Era su imaginación o ella en realidad venía hacia él? ¡SLAP! Su rostro dolía, mientras la miraba alejarse. Era buena dando cachetadas, tenía que admitirlo. La miró por última vez y se desapareció.

* * *

_5 de septiembre del 2011_

_¡Hellooooooou a todos!_

_Siento haberme demorado con el capítulo, pero estaba buscando beta, ya que uno siempre comete errores. Así que dígan gracias a **Lola P. Malfoy, **quién de ahora en adelante beteará esta historia._

_Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos reviews, ¡son un sol! Y, aunque no lo había mencionado antes, muchas gracias también a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Yo sé que andan por allí, así que THANKS C:_

_El próximo cap. está casi casi listo... tengo que revisarlo de nuevo, y lo subiré entre el jueves y el viernes._

_Por otro lado, PASEN AL FORO (si, lo sé... las tengo aburridas xd), link en mi profile._

_Loads of Love_

_Connie_


	10. Cuando Ron tiene razón, tiene razón

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 10: Cuando Ron tiene razón, tiene razón

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_NT: Beteado por la fabulosa Lola P. Malfoy_

Hermione se dirigió a su trabajo, sintiendo todas las miradas en el Callejón Diagon seguirla. No ayudaba que al parecer había un exceso de puestos de revistas. Dondequiera que iba, el pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy la miraba y le sonreía mostrando sus dientes. Iba a ser un día muy, muy largo. Al abrir la puerta de Flourish y Blotts a las ocho, inmediatamente decidió que lo mejor ese día, sería trabajar en la trastienda.

"¡Señorita Granger! ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" preguntó una bruja alta con rizos bien definidos. "Yo represento a la revista Teen Warlock. ¿Qué tan bien diría que besa Draco Malfoy?"

"Si fuera un animal, ¿cuál sería?"

"¿Es cierto que usted y el señor Malfoy salieron en secreto cuando iban a Hogwarts?"

"¿Cómo se sintió cuando le propuso matrimonio?"

"¿Puedo usar al baño?"

"¡Está a su derecha!" dio Hermione, alejándose hasta un catálogo de cartas. "Ahora, por favor, el resto de ustedes, ¡fuera! ¡Esto es un negocio!" Comenzó a deslizarse hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, pero fue detenida por una voz detrás de ella.

"¿Hermione?" ¡Oh, no! Había estado temiendo este momento.

"Hola Ron," dijo, dándose vuelta a recibir a su muy alto y pelirrojo amigo.

"No respondiste a mi carta", dijo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de reporteros.

"Lo siento mucho, estaba un poco ocupada ayer", dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

"Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto?" preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos al sentir el flash de una cámara a su derecha.

"Mejor no hablemos aquí", dijo Hermione, agarrando su mano y tirando de él hasta un cuarto de almacenamiento. "¿Deseas la versión corta o la larga?"

"Corta, supongo", dijo Ron, todavía mirándola con sorpresa.

"Para hacerlo simple, tengo que casarme con Malfoy o su papá me matará", dijo Hermione bruscamente, cruzando los brazos mientras lo hacía.

"Bueno... ¿cuál es la versión larga?" preguntó Ron, estudiándola con la mirada.

Hermione suspiró. La explicación estaba empezando a desgastarse. "Hace unas semanas, Malfoy me envió una carta y me pidió juntarnos en un restaurante para cenar. Al parecer todos en su familia tienen que casarse con alguien que se ajuste a las especificaciones exactas o bien terminan pobres y malditos. También parece que soy la única chica que queda que se ajusta a las especificaciones. Así que... Malfoy tiene hasta su próximo cumpleaños para casarse conmigo o sufrir las consecuencias. Su padre también decidió que lo mejor sería amenazarme. "

Ron se frotó las sienes. "¡Esto es ilegal! ¡La ley tiene que ser capaz de protegerte!"

"¡Oh, vamos, Ron! ¡Los dos sabemos que Lucius Malfoy no es exactamente de los que cumplen la ley! Y además…

"¿Además… qué?" preguntó Ron, mirándola con seriedad. Buena pregunta...

"En cierto modo me... me siento mal por él", dijo Hermione con tristeza.

"¿Quién? ¿Lucius?" preguntó Ron, mirándola gravemente.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me refería Draco!"

"¿Ahora lo llamas Draco?" preguntó Ron.

"Acabas de llamar a su padre por su primer nombre, Ronald" dijo Hermione, sintiendo aproximarse un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué hay para sentir lástima por él? ¡Es un estúpido idiota!" dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos, misteriosamente.

"Los dos estamos en el mismo barco, la verdad. Es bien nosotros dos, o ninguno de nosotros", dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar convincente.

"¡Y qué si él muere!" Ron dijo. "Espera un momento... no estarás desarrollando sentimientos por él, ¿verdad?"

Hermione vaciló. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¡He oído eso! ¡No estás segura! ¡Merlín, Hermione! ¡Es Malfoy del que estamos hablando!"

"Lo sé... Pero no lo has visto últimamente-,"

"¿Así que ahora crees que es guapo?" Ron intervino

"¡Quiero decir que ha estado actuando de manera diferente! Claro, ha hecho unos pocos errores, pero en general, en verdad que está tratando de que esto funcione... a la larga." Hermione movió sus pies nerviosamente. Ron no dijo nada más durante un tiempo.

"A mí me parece que me has dicho una mentira hace un minuto, Hermione. Creo que sí tienes sentimientos por él. Si no, pondrías más esfuerzo para alejarte de él. Sabes que podrías escapar, si quieres. Dumbledore probablemente te escondería, sin problemas. Pero al ver tu falta de esfuerzo me dice que no quieres alejarte. ¡Quieres casarte con él, o no! "

"Yo..." realmente no sabía Squé decir. Parte de ella quería negar todo y decir que Lucius Malfoy no descansaría hasta verla casada con su hijo... sin embargo, la otra mitad tenía que estar de acuerdo. Estaba actuando de una manera bastante sospechosa. Tal vez Ron estaba en lo cierto por una vez; tal vez tenía sentimientos por Draco. Odiaba cuando Ron tenía razón... y tenía razón.

"Hablaremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo Hermione?" preguntó Ron, inclinándose y apretándole la mano.

"Nos vemos, Ron..." murmuró, sentándose, después de haber perdido la voluntad de rebatirle. Se preguntó si ya era demasiado tarde para llamar diciendo que estaba enferma...

"Hola". Hermione levantó la vista. Al parecer, Malfoy acababa de entrar por el frente de la tienda. "Toda una multitud de periodistas por ahí, ¿eh?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Tomaré ese abrazo ahora", dijo ella, con la voz quebrada por segunda vez en dos días. Malfoy se lo dio y la retuvo en sus brazos durante un minuto mientras ella empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Realmente odiaba cuando Ron estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

_7 de septiembre del 2011_

_¡SORPRESA!_

_Un capítulo nuevo, antes de lo esperado. Quisiera decir algunas cositas:_

_Cosilla n°1: No suelo hacer esto, peero. ¿REVIEWS? Pleasee, sólo quedan 5 para hacer 100. Así que muevan esos deditos y dejen lindos reviews para Marmy (la autora) y para möi._

_Cosilla n°2: El capítulo siguiente aún ni lo empiezo, así que probablemente demore un poco más. Lo sientoo. Don't worry, no más de una semana y media._

_Cosilla n°3: Había olvidado mencionarlo antes, pero MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los anons. por sus reviews. En especial a Bliu Liz y Lorena, que lo hacen en todos los caps._

_Eso sería todo, un montón de besos para todoos._

_Loads of Love,_

_Connie_

**_PD: Lorena: Sí, el accidente aéreo fue terrible. Aún me cuesta creerlo. QEPD para los 21 héroes de Chile._**


	11. Fuera de la tienda

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 11: Fuera de la tienda

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_N.T.: Beteado por Lola P. Malfoy_

_..._

Draco ignoró las miradas de los transeúntes, mientras marchaba hacia el interior de Flourish y Blotts. El lugar estaba completamente lleno y apenas eran cinco para las ocho. Se hizo paso entre la multitud, sin prestar atención a los flashes y los rasguños de las plumas a vuela plumas a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Probablemente había hecho lo más inteligente y había escapado a una de las áreas sólo para empleados. Marchó rápidamente al cuarto de atrás y paró. Podía escuchar voces. Una de ellas claramente era la de Granger. La otra pertenecía al Rey-Comadreja.

Un momento después, la figura alta y desgarbada de Weasley salió por la puerta. Le dirigió a Draco una mirada significativa y continuó su camino a través de la tienda. Draco observó como el pelirrojo desaparecía de la vista. Luego se deslizó por la puerta.

"Aquí también, ¿eh?" preguntó, refiriéndose a la horda de reporteros. Ella volvió la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento. Parecía a punto de romper a llorar nuevamente… Por Merlín, ¿qué había hecho esta vez?

"Creo que ahora tomaré ese abrazo," dijo. La mente de Draco volvió al día anterior. Bueno, si quería un abrazo, ¡él no se lo iba a negar! Draco abrió sus brazos para ella y, para su sorpresa, observó cómo se refugiaba en ellos y empezaba a sollozar en su hombro. ¿Qué podría haber provocado ese cambio repentino? Debía ser por Weasley. En ese caso, al parecer le debía una. Granger seguía sollozando en su hombro. La parte superior de su cabeza acariciaba su mejilla. Su cabello parecía resortes. Al mismo tiempo se sentía crujiente, pero en el buen sentido. Era como si su cabello sirviese de cojín. Más abajo, el otro extremo de su pelo rozaba sus manos. Le hacía cosquillas ligeramente. Draco respiró suavemente. Tenía un dulce olor a champú. Tuvo un efecto calmante sobre él. Hasta ahora, el mejor abrazo que había recibido. Era una alegría relativamente simple, pero se sentía tan poderoso que alguien te diera esta especie de… confianza. Así que simplemente se quedó parado allí y se sumergió en su posición actual hasta que la sintió alejarse

"Lo siento", dijo ella, limpiándose con la palma de la mano. Le pareció que sería horriblemente romántico si le sostuviese el rostro y le secará las lágrimas con su pulgar. Sin embargo, era muy tarde, ya no había lágrimas a la vista.

"No hay problema," replicó. "Escucha, no creo que debas trabajar hoy. ¿Hay alguien que pueda venir a trabajar hoy por ti?

Ella pensó por un momento. "Supongo que podría llamar a Lulu… Vamos… hay una chimenea en la oficina." La siguió por la puerta, ignorando a los siempre-presentes reporteros hasta una oficina de aspecto lamentable. Tomó una pizca de polvo, metió su cabeza dentro de la chimenea y estuvo afuera nuevamente en cuestión de segundos. "Estará aquí en diez minutos."

"Bien," dijo Draco, asintiendo. "Hay cosas que necesitan ser planeadas. Necesitamos juntarnos en algún momento y ver los detalles de la boda."

Ella sintió, aunque lentamente.

"También necesitas juntarte con mi madre. Te planeará una despedida de solteras en un par de meses. Supongo que tienen que ver la lista de invitados."

"Está bien… ¿algo más?"

"Bueno, hay algo más…" dijo Draco, poniéndose serio.

"¿Y qué sería eso?" preguntó Granger, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Bueno… no saques conclusiones precipitadas, pero mi agente de viajes me ha estado acosando… ¿A dónde quieres ir para nuestra luna de miel?" Justo como había esperado el color desapareció de su rostro. "Vamos, es una pregunta relativamente simple. Solo escoge un país, cualquiera."

"Er…" dijo, aparentemente habiendo encontrado su lengua, "¿sorpréndeme?"

Draco suspiró con alivio. "Bien," dijo, "una sorpresa por venir." Lo cierto es que, su agente de viajes le había mandado por lo menos siete lechuzas desde que la noticia había salido el día anterior. Lo que era peor, esas lechuzas habían sido entrenadas para rasguñar. Ahora podía elegir libremente… sin sufrir heridas. Granger se había sentado en una silla en la esquina y estaba observando su reloj. Quién sea que fuese esa Lulu tenía aun ocho minutos para llegar.

"Bueno," dijo, "¿qué quieres hacer hoy?"

Granger no respondió inmediatamente. "No lo sé," dijo finalmente.

"¿Que tal suena planificar para ti?" preguntó Draco, aunque personalmente era lo último que tenía ganas de hacer hoy.

Granger se encogió de hombros. "Usualmente salgo con Ginny los lunes por la noche. Supongo que tenemos algunas horas hasta eso."

"Bueno, lo que sea que decidamos hacer, hagámoslo en un lugar un poco menos público," dijo Draco, señalando hacia la puerta donde resonaban alrededor de cien voces.

"O al menos donde a nadie le importe que estemos comprometidos," dijo, desesperanzada. "Como el Londres-muggle o algo así, pero no te puedo imaginar allá afuera," añadió.

"Vamos, ¡fui contigo a la casa de tus padres solo la semana pasada!"

"Sí, pero ellos saben de los magos y brujas, ¿o no?" dijo Granger, casi arrogantemente.

"Tienes que parar de insultarme así," dijo Draco, con un guiño. "Si quieres ir a Londres-muggle, entonces iremos a Londres-muggle," dijo, firmemente.

Un momento después, una bruja regordeta con gafas ovalados se apareció en la habitación. "Lulu, me alegro de que hayas podido venir en tan corto tiempo," dijo Granger.

"Oh, no es ningún problema cariño. Estaba empezando a aburrirme con mis crucigramas, de todos modos… Las pistas siempre tienen algo que ver con Las Brujas de Macbeth… Como sea, tú puedes irte y hacer lo que sea que quiera lejos de los reporteros y-" súbitamente notó la presencia de Draco "-¡grandioso Scott! Realmente es él, ¿cierto? Señor Malfoy, ¡soy una GRAN admiradora!"

¿Admiradora? ¿Qué tipo de admiradoras tenía? "Encantado de conocerla… Dígame, ¿de qué es exactamente admiradora?"

"Leí su libro, 'Vida de los Ricos, pero Malentendida.' ¡Cambió mi vida!"

Granger repentinamente puso una cara de diversión extrema. Draco gruñó en silencio. ¿Alguna vez ese estúpido libro dejaría de acosarlo? Cierto es que, lo había elevado su popularidad a sus 25, pero cualquier buen lector lo vería por lo que era, tonterías demasiado sentimentales. Ni siquiera lo había escrito él mismo. Había tenido la intención de leerlo antes de permitir que lo publicasen, pero había sido bastante proclive a flojear en ese tiempo. Granger, al parecer, no había sido engañada. Lulu, por otro lado… "Bueno, siempre es genial conocer a una admiradora. Sin embargo, necesitamos irnos ahora. Gracias por reemplazar a Gr-Hermione." Puso su mano en su hombro y la condujo fuera de la oficina. "Ni lo menciones," le murmuró.

"No iba a decir nada," dijo, sonriendo inocentemente mientras caminaban directo hacia la puerta.

"¡Se están yendo!" dijo un reportero alto con un bombín color café, apuntándolos y causando una súbita embestida hacia la puerta. La gente gritaba preguntas como condenados.

"¡Sin comentarios!" gritó Draco mientras abría la puerta y se empujaba a sí mismo y a Granger hacia afuera. "¡Vamos!" dijo, guiándola por la calle hasta el callejón trasero del Caldero Chorreante. Rápidamente hicieron su camino por el pub y salieron al Londres-muggle. Inmediatamente, los muggles los miraban sospechosamente. Era de esperarse, viendo que los dos andaban aun llevaban túnicas puestas. Draco miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre. Muy pocas veces había ido a zonas habitadas sólo por muggles. Granger, por otro lado, estaba caminando con elegancia por la acera y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

"Así que, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir?" preguntó, mientras doblaban una esquina.

"Oh, ya verás," le dijo, sonriendo nuevamente. Caminaron por unas cuadras más, directamente a una estación de trenes. Puso unas pocas monedas en una máquina, apretó unos botones y dos tickets salieron. Un momento después estaban apretados dentro de un auto repleto y sin asientos.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Draco nuevamente, mientras las puertas se cerraban y el tren se empezaba a mover.

"Ya verás," le dijo, simplemente.

"Hmm," dijo Draco, sosteniéndose de un tubo mientras el tren se sacudía un poco. Ella se pegó a él mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Puso su mano firmemente en su hombro mientras intentaba mantenerla firme y notó un rubor adornando sus mejillas. Bueno, obviamente ya no seguía enojada con él o al menos, no mucho. El tren se detuvo unos minutos después, y se bajaron. Caminaron fuera hasta una calle y otras pocas cuadras más.

"Aquí estamos," dijo, señalando un gran edificio frente a ellos.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo Draco, mirando un cartel que leía "Bowling Hugh."

"Vamos," le dijo, mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

"¿Talla de zapato?" les preguntó una mujer tras un escritorio, mientras Draco miraba alrededor con preocupación. Entretenimiento muggles, nunca lo entendería. Por qué alguien querría lanzar una bola por un camino de madera solo para derribar unos extraños bulos blancos, o como sea que se llamasen, estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

"Talla 37 y, er ¿Draco? ¿Qué talla usas?" preguntó Granger, mirándolo.

"No estoy seguro," respondió, ya que nunca había usado ropa muggle antes.

La mujer tras el escritorio se quejó y señalo una carta de tamaños de zapatos en el suelo. Se quitó el zapato y puso su pie en uno de los pies color neón del suelo. "Doce," dijo con inseguridad.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y salió del escritorio para mirar a su pie. "40 y medio, cariño," le dijo. Draco notó que la mujer apestaba a humo de cigarro, otra cosa que nunca entendería de los muggles. La mujer volvió a su escritorio y sacó dos pares de zapatos. Granger pagó y se dirigieron a su carril.

"Ponte los zapatos," instruyó Granger.

"Sí, entendí esa parte," dijo Draco con altanería.

"Entonces tenemos que escoger las bolas," dijo, sin inmutarse. Detrás de ellos había un estante lleno de bolas de boliche. "Necesita tener el tamaño adecuado de dedos y ser pesada, pero no tanto."

"Sí, sí, sí…" dijo Draco, aunque secretamente golpeándose por no darse cuenta que los pequeños hoyos eran para los dedos. Eligió una bola azul oscuro y miró como Granger ponía sus iniciales en una especie de máquina. D.M y H.G. aparecieron en una pantalla sobre ellos. "Sólo piensa que dentro de poco tiempo serás H.M."

"Hip hip hurra," dijo Granger sarcásticamente. "Muy bien, es mi turno primero. Obsérvame con cuidado." Caminó hasta el suelo de madera, alargó su brazo y empezó a balancearlo hacia atrás, se agachó, caminó hacia adelante y lanzó la bola. Ésta fue rápidamente por el carril y botó dos bulos. "Ahora, mi bola va a volver y trataré de botar el resto de los bolos." Bolos, pensó para sí mismo, bolos, no bulos. Su bola vino rodando por otra máquina y volvió a repetir los gestos, botando el resto de los bolos. "¿Ves esa barra? Significa que mi puntaje fue un spare. Eso pasa cuando los boto todos en dos intentos."

"Buen trabajo," dijo Draco, recogiendo su propia bola y caminando hasta el piso de madera. Se agachó, movió su brazo hacia atrás, y lanzó su bola rodando. Entró directamente en la cuneta.

"No te preocupes, tienes dos oportunidades," dijo Granger alegremente. Draco gimió y espero a que su bola volviese. Lo intentó nuevamente… se fue a la cuneta incluso antes. Un ominoso cero apareció en la pantalla. "Tendrás mejor suerte en el siguiente turno, confía en mí," dijo Granger, sonriendo un poco demasiado amablemente y recogiendo su propia bola. La lanzó a rodar por el camino y botó todos los bolos. Apuntó a la pantalla." ¿Ves esa X? Se llama chuza. Es tu turno nuevamente."

Draco cogió su pelota y marchó hasta el suelo. Esto se estaba volviendo embarazoso. Ella casi ni podía volar, pero era él el que estaba quedando como perdedor. Apretó los dientes y lo intentó de nuevo. La bola se mantuvo dentro del carril, se desvió y aterrizo en la cuneta un poco antes de haber podido derribar un bolo. Esperó, con la espalda hacia Granger y recogió su bola. Era ahora o nunca; necesitaba un spare. Dio un paso adelante, se agachó, movió su muñeca hacia atrás y tiró la bola por el carril. Rebotó. La bola de Granger no había rebotado. Se salió y se detuvo en el centro del carril. Vamos, ¡no podía haberlo hecho tan mal! Alguien tras él se rió por lo bajo. Se dio la vuelta. Ahí, junto a Granger, estaban Potter y su esposa. Potter se estaba metiendo algo en el bolsillo.

"Hola Draco, es bueno verte de nuevo," dijo la demasiado amigable Penélope Potter.

Draco no dijo nada, estaba mirando fríamente a su marido. "Mejor que vayas a buscar eso," dijo Potter señalando el carril y a la pelota de Draco. Draco empezó a sacar su varita. "No tan rápido, hay muggles aquí," siseó.

"¿Por qué no la vas a buscar tú, entonces?" preguntó Draco.

"No tengo mis zapatos puestos", dijo Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y si la voy a buscar yo?" dijo Granger, con la voz rota.

"No," dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

"Bueno, por Merlín, ¿por qué no?" preguntó, descansando sus manos en las caderas.

"Te podrías caer", dijo Potter automáticamente.

Granger gruñó, tomó su propia bola y la envió tras la de Draco, derribándola al canal y todavía arreglándoselas para botar dos bolos. La puntuación D.M. ahora decía 0/2. Ambos hombres la miraron con sorpresa. "¿He mencionado que soy buena en el billar también?" les preguntó.

"Hermione, ¡eres buena en todo!" dijo Potter, sonriendo. A Draco no le gustó la forma en que estaba sonriendo. Miró a Penélope. ¿Quizás ella estaba pensando lo mismo? No, ella también estaba sonriendo.

Draco puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Granger. "Sí que lo es", dijo, dando un vistazo a Potter. Potter frunció el ceño y también lo hizo Granger.

"Bueno", dijo, saliéndose de su abrazo, "¿quieren unirse a nosotros?"

"No gracias, sólo estamos recogiendo a un sobrino de Pen de una fiesta de cumpleaños", dijo Potter, sonando como su yo normal. "Ahí está," dijo, señalando hacia un niño de seis años de edad, en medio de un revoltijo de más niños y adultos.

"¿No hay clases hoy?" preguntó Granger con interés.

"No, tres días de fin de semana", dijo Penélope, asintiendo y saludando a su sobrino.

"¡Tío Harry!" el niño gritó y comenzó a correr. Sus labios estaban teñidos de rojos por el ponche. "¡Tía Penny! ¿Me llevan a casa? ¡Genial! Me gusta su casa."

"¡Hola Nathan! ¿Te acuerdas de la tía Hermione?" Penélope le preguntó.

"Sí, ¡tú eres la que hace la torta muy rica!" Nathan dijo, sonriéndole a Granger. "No quiero ahora mismo, estoy muy lleno." Vio a Draco. "¡Hola!, ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Este es el señor Malfoy, Nathan. Él y Hermione se van a casar", Penélope le informó.

"¿EN SERIO? ¡Genial! Si tienen hijos, ¿pueden venir a mi casa a jugar? Amy puede venir también", dijo, señalando al estómago de Penélope.

" Ya veremos," dijo Draco, sintiéndose incómodo. Granger y Potter parecían tener reacciones similares. Penélope, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír.

"Hey Nathan, ¿qué tal si nos vamos al auto? Tenemos un nuevo videojuego que puedes probar", dijo Potter.

"¡Muy bien!" gritó Nathan. Los tres se fueron.

"¿Quieres terminar de jugar?" le preguntó Granger, con cautela.

"No realmente", respondió Draco, mirando tristemente a la tabla de puntuaciones.

"Sí, yo tampoco. Vámonos."

* * *

_17 de septiembre del 2011_

_Hullo girlz!_

_Aquí les traigo un capi nuevo y hay que darles las gracias a Lola porque se esforzó para que tuvieran un cap. antes de irse de viaje C:_

_Me lo había mandado ayer, pero estuve demasiado ocupada y, aunque traté, no pude subirlo. Lo sientooo._

_Espero que les guste, el cap es un poco más largo de lo normal, así que disfruten._

_Por otro lado, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :D Pasamos los 100, son un amooor._

_Besooooos y FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS A MIS COMPATRIOTAS CHILENAS :D_

_Connie._

_P.D.: Fans Dramioneras, el otro día subí un one-shoot Dramione (traducción), por si quieren leerlo. También subiré otro más tarde. _


	12. Aniversario de dos semanas

_Cortejando a la Señorita Granger_

Capítulo 12: El aniversario de dos semanas

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por Lola P. Malfoy_

_..._

"Oye Ginny, realmente no me siento con ganas de salir hoy," dijo Hermione, balanceándose cuidadosamente sobre su chimenea.

"No me sorprende," replicó la pelirroja. "Haremos algo la próxima semana."

"Un millón de gracias. Me empieza a doler el cuello. ¿Nos vemos?"

"Sí, claro. Sólo mándame una lechuza diciendo cuando y donde. ¿Y Hermione?"

"¿Sí?"

"Más te vale que me des todos los detalles."

"Adiós Ginny," contestó Hermione, sacando la cabeza y observando el mundo girar alrededor de ella por un minuto. Le puso la tapa al contenedor de polvos flú y se sacudió las cenizas. Tan pronto como hizo eso otra cabeza se asomó por su chimenea. "¡Malfoy!" grito Hermione sorprendida.

"Llámame Draco," le dijo con un guiño.

"Está bien, Draco… ¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó Hermione. Eran casi las cuatro y media y no lo había visto desde las diez de la mañana.

"Cosas de pareja. Primero, Madre quiere saber si se pueden ver el Sábado para planear la despedida de soltera, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, solo dime la hora," dijo Hermione, sentando con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra.

"A las once en la mansión, quiere tomar té…"dijo Draco, haciendo una mueca.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo el té?"

"Nada, si eres una chica. Además, me gustaría cenar contigo mañana en la noche. Digamos, ¿cómo a las siete en mi casa?"

"Espera, es mejor que escriba todo esto," dijo Hermione, parándose y tomando un lápiz y un bloc de papel. "Okey, a las once donde tus padres el sábado y a las siete en tu casa mañana," dijo, anotando. "¿Tú cocinarás?" preguntó, súbitamente curiosa.

"Quizás sí, quizás no," le dijo, guiñando nuevamente.

"Sabes, para alguien a quien consideraba bastante arrogante, eres muy romántico, ¿o no?" le dijo con sonriendo de lado.

"Ah, así que ya no piensas de que soy así, ¿eh? Y sí, lo de romántico es verdad, muy verdadero," respondió, sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Nos vemos mañana en la noche entonces," le dijo, rodando los ojos.

"Adiós Hermione," le dijo guiñando por última vez y desapareciendo de su chimenea. Hermione se sentó en el sofá con un libro. A pesar de la situación, realmente estaba disfrutando tener un novio nuevamente… aunque fuese Malfoy. También era bastante agradable poder conocer otro lado de su personalidad. Si no hubiese sido por el contrato, nunca lo habría conocido. Si no hubiese sido por el contrato, nunca habrían estado juntos. Es más, realmente le estaba empezando a gustar- pensamiento desagradable.

Dejo su libro a un lado. No podía concentrarse. En cambio cerró los ojos. Sonrió. Entonces estaban en el boliche y los ojos de Draco se llenaron de pánico con la pregunta de Nathan sobre poder jugar con sus futuros hijos. La imagen de una pequeña niña rubia se formó en su mente. Por supuesto tendrían que tener hijos. Eso parecía el propósito principal del Contrato Matrimonial Malfoy-asegurar la continuación de la estirpe de los Malfoy. Eso probablemente significaba que tendrían que tener un hijo varón en algún momento. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron súbitamente. ¿Y si uno de sus hijos terminaba en Slytherin? ¿Podrían terminar allí? No serían sangre-puras después de todo… Bueno, tendría que asegurarse de criarlos adecuadamente y muy muy lejos de su abuelo.

Malfoy había dicho que su madre quería discutir la despedida de soltera el sábado. ¿Quizás podría convencer a Ginny de ir con ella? Odiaba la idea de estar atorada en la Mansión Malfoy solo con Lucius y Narcissa. Cierto es, que la señora Malfoy no estaba ni cerca de ser tan mala como su esposo, pero aún no se sentía cómoda con ella. Sí, tendría que recordar pedirle a Ginny que la acompañase. Después de todo, la despedida era más responsabilidad de la dama de honor que de la novia.

La noche pasó calmadamente y Hermione fue a trabajar en la mañana, determinada a quedarse todo el día. Extrañamente, no había ningún miembro de la prensa. En realidad, sólo había un reportero, pero estaba cubriendo una pieza sobre material de lectura y no parecía saber nada sobre la boda. Se fue a casa después del trabajo, se cambió a una blusa y falda y se apareció a en la puerta de entrada de Malfoy. Nunca le preguntó si debían encontrarse aquí o no, pero se encontró con una nota en la puerta, al parecer había adivinado bien.

Querida Hermione,

Por favor entra. Necesitaba hacer un pequeño encargo. Estaré de vuelta en unos pocos minutos.

Con amor,

Draco

Maravillándose con las palabras "con amor", abrió la puerta y, con algo de dificultad, encontró el camino hasta la sala de estar. La casa parecía completamente vacía de elfos domésticos. Se sentó en un sofá y observó la habitación. Había media docena de velas flotando cerca del cielo y había un suave murmullo de música viniendo de algún lado. Agudizando el oído, casi se ahogó de la risa. "She's in love with me and I feel fine." De alguna manera, el hecho de que Malfoy escuchara a los Beatles era hilarante. En realidad, el hecho de que Malfoy escuchase cualquier canción, muggle o no, que tuviese la palabra "amor", era demasiado entretenido. Se levantó para buscar la fuente de la música y encontró un fonógrafo tocando un disco. Oh, ¡esto era irónico! ¡Malfoy era dueño de una antigüedad muggle!

Miró alrededor de la habitación y encontró varios otros artefactos muggles que nunca se habría imaginado que tendría. Vivir aquí quizás no sería tan malo. Acababa de agacharse a examinar una caja de música cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había entrado en la habitación, con una mano tras su espalda.

"Esto," dijo, moviendo su mano hacia el frente, revelando un ramo de flores, "es para ti."

Hermione se adelantó para tomar las flores, notando que sus ojos brillaban. Se removió nerviosamente. "Gracias, Draco."

"Ahora, si me puede seguir, Mademoiselle, la llevaré hasta el comedor." Le extendió su brazo y, con algo de vacilación, ella lo tomó. La llevó por el pasillo hasta una gran habitación con una pequeña mesa para dos. Le sacó la silla, esperó a que se sentara, tomó la servilleta de su plato y la puso en su regazo. "¿Te gustaría algo de champagne?" preguntó, levantando una botella.

"Sólo un poco," dijo, tratando de no parecer demasiado avergonzada por toda la atención que le estaba dando. Le sirvió un poco en una copa y se sentó frente a ella. "Esto es muy, er, agradable," comentó. Había más de las mismas velas flotando sobre la mesa, pero aparte de eso la habitación estaba bastante oscura.

"Me complace que pienses eso," le dijo, sirviendo champagne en su propia copa. Luego sacó del interior de su túnica, su varita. "Mira esto," le dijo. Tocó con la punta de la varita un domo de plata que estaba sobre la mesa. Dentro había una gran variedad de aperitivos, dos de cada uno. "Aquí, ten algo de quiché."

Hermione lo tomó, tratando de ignorar las memorias de los chistes amorosos que había escuchado sobre quiché equivaliendo a un beso y comió. Cuando los aperitivos se habían terminado, Malfoy volvió a tocar el domo de plata y aparecieron dos platos de ensaladas.

"Así que," dijo, después de tragar un pedazo de tomate, "¿estuvo bien mi nota?"

"Estaba bien," dijo Hermione. Su mente había viajado a su propia cocina, donde podría o no haber varias viejas lechugas en su refrigerador. No podía recordar si las había botado. "¿Pudiste hacer tu encargo?" preguntó.

"Sí, lo hice. Me temo que dejé tu ramo de flores hasta el último minuto."

"Así que… ¿esta es la celebración de nuestro aniversario de dos semanas?" le preguntó, pinchando una ceituna con su tenedor y poniéndola en su boca.

"Sí, lo es," le dijo, sonriendo y bajando su tenedor, habiendo terminado su ensalada.

"¿Y ya has planeado nuestro aniversario de tres semanas?" preguntó, terminando su propia ensalada.

"No, no todavía. Supongo que aún tengo una semana para hacerlo." Puso los platos dentro del domo, la tocó nuevamente y apareció el plato de fuerte de langosta.

"Bueno, tengo que decirte que, me está gustando mucho más que el de una semana," dijo Hermione, examinando su langosta.

"¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado?" preguntó, sumergiendo un pedazo de langosta en mantequilla derretida y metiéndolo en su boca.

Hermione se encogió de hombros por respuesta.

"Eso me basta," dijo. "Oh y vas a querer dejar espacio para el pudín, también." El resto de la langosta y un pedazo de pie de limón después, y Hermione estaba satisfecha. Malfoy puso los platos en el domo y lo volvió a tocar con la varita. "¿Le gustaría acompañarme al salón, mi señorita?" preguntó.

Hermione asintió y él extendió nuevamente su brazo para ella y la guió de vuelta a la salita de estar donde la música había empezado nuevamente. Se sentaron en el sofá. "Tengo algo para ti," dijo. Hermione se estaba empezando a sentir bastante somnolienta por comer demasiado y solo le sonrió como respuesta. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita con la que la había asustado la semana pasada. "Dejaste el restaurante tan rápido que no llevaste esto contigo," le dijo. Tomó su mano cuidadosamente y le puso el anillo en el dedo. "Hermione," dijo, y ésta se sorprendió con la sinceridad que reflejaba su rostro, "Ya sé que te he preguntado esto antes, pero parece que nunca he recibido una respuesta honesta. Seguro, dijiste sí… pero no sólo quiero que estemos legalmente casados. Quiero que te sientas… no sé. Quiero que sepas que no solo hago esto para salvar mi pellejo. ¿Lo sabes?"

Hermione suspiró. "Sí, lo sé. Pero-" iba a decir que nunca le habría pedido matrimonio si no fuese para salvar su propia vida, pero en cambio se detuvo. Él se había empezado a inclinar hacia ella un poco más cerca de lo que la hacía sentir cómoda. Se estaba acercando y acercando hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Estar tan cerca la hacía ver doble y en el momento que cerró los ojos, deseó no haberlo hecho. Él se había inclinado el resto del camino y estaba besándola. Lo que más le sorprendió era que ella le estaba respondiendo el beso. Un vértigo femenino se extendió por ella. A la edad que tenía, la verdad era, sin contar el de la semana pasada, que ese era su primer beso. Quizás sólo había durado tres segundos, pero se sintió más largo. Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, no dijeron nada. Él sostuvo su mano por unos pocos minutos, admirando como quedaba el anillo. "Buenas noches, Draco," dijo finalmente Hermione y se apareció de vuelta a casa.

* * *

_27 de octubre del 2011_

_Hellou! Tanto tiempo chics! Siento mucho mucho haber demorado tanto, pero Lola andaba de viaje (como dije en el cap anterior). La buena noticia es que en este tiempo he traducido hasta el capítulo 16 :D Así que no debería demorar mucho._

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, los he respondido todos todos (excepto los anons.) _

_Espero que a todas les hayan gustado los one-shoots de Marmy que he subido en el último mes. _

_Besos._

_Connie C:_


	13. Narcissa

**Cortejando a la Señorita Granger**

Capítulo 13: Narcissa

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por Lola P. Malfoy_

_..._

Draco se metió bajo las frazadas de su cama, sonriendo. La había besado. Parte de él se retorcía bajo el pensamiento de haber besado a una sangre sucia, mientras la otra mitad estaba complacida. Esos labios nunca volverían a ser los mismos para él. Eran tan… no podía describirlos. Habían pasado años desde que había besado a una chica. Nunca le había gustado mucho Pansy, quien era francamente repugnante en comparación. Probablemente por eso solo la había besado una vez. Granger era también cinco veces más hermosa, sin mencionar inteligente, más interesante y agradable. También estaba el recuerdo de su mano. Su pequeña y delicada mano que encajaba perfectamente en la suya… El anillo en su dedo le daba una extraña sensación de orgullo. Era como si fuera de su propiedad y de nadie más. Era entretenido pensar cuán enojada estaría si supiera que pensaba de ella como su propiedad. Aunque no era exactamente así. Propiedad parecía una palabra inadecuada. Era más como si no pudiera ser alejada de él. No tanto como si fuera de él, sino que estaba aceptando estar con él, o algo por el estilo. Era difícil admitirlo, pero este contrato matrimonial lo había hecho más feliz de lo que había estado en harto tiempo. Una esposa era exactamente lo que le faltaba a su vida. Necesitaba alguien a quién amar. ¿Amor? No, no estaba listo para usar esa palabra. No la amaba… ¡eso era seguro! ¿Cierto? Oh, demonios, necesitaba dormir…

Hermione miraba el techo de su pieza desde su cama. Su mano voluntariamente acariciaba una y otra vez sus labios. ¿Qué había pasado con el estúpido, odio a los muggles, arrastrado, malcriado y snob Draco Malfoy? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan romántico, tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan… masculino? Se sentía culpable por haber dejado que la besara. ¿Qué pensarían Ron y Harry? Ron había tenido razón. Sí quería que esto pasara, a pesar de lo que decía su cerebro. Había sido el enemigo, lo había acusado de ser el Heredero de Slytherin, sabía perfectamente que provenía de una familia de mortífagos y, aun así… de alguna forma él había cambiado. ¿Cómo habría sido en todos los años que no lo había visto? ¿Cómo había actuado cuando estaba solo? Quizás siempre había sido una persona decente, sólo que no enfrente de todos. Había, después de todo, recibido una insignia de prefecto. ¿Quizás Dumbledore sabía algo que ella no? Nunca había deseado tanto algo, en su vida. Su mano dejó sus labios, donde aún se sentía un hormigueo. Un beso así de bueno solamente podría haber venido de años de práctica por parte de él. Ese cerdo. Pero, claro, había tenido muchas oportunidades. Siempre había pensado en secreto que era el chico más apuesto de su curso, cuando iban en Hogwarts. En ese entonces hubiese rodado los ojos al verlo caminando con una de esas chicas estúpidas que prácticamente se tiraban encima de él en su sexto y séptimo curso. Sonrió ligeramente, imaginando las miradas de celos de esas chicas si los fuesen a ver a ella y a Draco juntos. La mayoría debían estar casadas ya, o si no el contrato hubiese permitido una lista más larga de chicas para que Draco escogiera. El beso había sido delicado. No había tratado de succionarle toda la piel del cráneo, lo que mostraba algo de respeto hacia ella. Había sido suave y perfecto. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada nuevamente. Otra cosa había pasado con los años. De alguna forma, había pasado de ser una cosa esmirriada detrás de Crabbe y Goyle, a ser alto, musculoso y apuesto. ¿Qué había pasado con Crabbe y Goyle, en todo caso? Draco no los había mencionado ni una vez, que pudiese recordar. Preguntas, preguntas, tantas preguntas. Era hora de dormir.

La mañana del sábado llegó y Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la Mansión Malfoy. Jadeaban ligeramente, habiendo caminado desde la casa de Malfoy. El mismo elfo doméstico con una toalla atada las guió dentro y hasta una habitación en el segundo pido donde la Señora Malfoy había preparado té.

"Señorita Granger," dijo levantándose y acercándose a medio centímetro de la mejilla de Hermione, como si pretendiese besarla. "Señorita Weasley, ¿supongo?" preguntó, volteando su nariz elevada hacia Ginny.

"No, no, es señora Thomas," corrigió rápidamente Ginny.

"Sí, bueno, claro que sí," dijo la Señora Malfoy, con un ligero bufido. "¿Ese es el anillo?" dijo, volviéndose a Hermione y examinando su mano.

"Sí, lo es," dijo Hermione, con un pequeño asentimiento.

"El chico tiene buen gusto, se puede ver. Lo tiene de los dos lados de la familia. Dime, no he visto a Draco desde hace unos días, ¿cómo está?" preguntó Narcissa, observando a Hermione con una mirada de águila.

"Oh, está bien. No lo he visto desde el martes, en todo caso, así que probablemente no sé mucho más que usted," replicó Hermione, esperando no tener que entrar en detalle sobre lo que había pasado el martes. Había sido suficiente tener que contarlo a Ginny en el camino. Ciertamente no quería tener una conversación de chicas con Narcissa Malfoy.

"Bueno, ¿no es eso genial? ¿Por qué no nos ocupamos de los negocios, hmm?" Se sentaron en la mesa donde media docena de elfos domésticos ya estaban trabajando, poniendo plato tras plato. Con un tronar de los dedos de la Señora Malfoy, desaparecieron. "Ahora, necesito saber a quién te gustaría invitar."

"Bueno," Hermione dijo, deteniendo la taza a centímetros de su boca, "supongo que Ginny, para empezar, su madre, la Señora Weasley, mi madre, mi tía Trudy y mis primas, Alicia y Luisa, Lavender y Parvati- no estoy segura de cuáles son sus apellidos ahora, y-" Hermione se detuvo. La Señora Malfoy había anotado únicamente tres nombres.

"¿Y?" preguntó Narcissa, alzando el rostro.

"¿Qué hay de mi familia y la Señora Weasley?" preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose ligeramente enferma.

"Bueno, supongo que si de verdad quieres a Molly Weasley ahí entonces puede venir. Aunque debes admitir que los muggles no deberían estar, erm, mezclándose. Me refiero a que, ¿alguna de tus tías o primas sabe que eres una bruja?"

"Bueno, no, creo que no. Pero, ¿por qué mi madre no puede venir?"

"¿Y qué hay de malo con mi madre?" preguntó Ginny, fulminándola con la mirada.

La Señora Malfoy ignoró la pregunta de Ginny. "Es sólo que no creo que ninguna de las damas que estoy invitando se llevarían bien con ella. ¿Por qué no tienes una segunda despedida con tus familiares? ¿Hmm?"

Había muy poco que pelearle a ese argumento. Sería más seguro mantener en la oscuridad a sus parientes sobre la realidad de esta boda. "Es lo mismo, estoy segura de que a mi madre le gustaría reunirse con usted en algún punto, Señora Malfoy."

"Quizás en navidad," contestó ella, inhalando. "Ahora, ¿quiénes eran estas otras chicas?"

Hermione nombró varias otras chicas de Hogwarts, así como a algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo, y Tonks. Decidió invitar a Penélope a la despedida muggle. La Señora Malfoy, aparentemente, ya tenía una lista con alrededor de diez chicas de Slytherin y otras, les tomó una buena media hora convencerla de remover un par. ("Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea invitar a Pansy… no está tomando la noticia muy bien.")

"Ahora, ¿decidamos una fecha? Qué tal un domingo, ¿tres semanas desde ahora? ¿A la una?"

"Está bien," dijo Hermione, sintiéndose agotada.

"¿Y has pensado en quiénes te gustaría que fuesen tus damas de honor?"

"Ginny será mi dama de honor. Aparte de eso, no." Ginny salió del estupor en el que había caído los últimos minutos al oír su nombre.

"¿Por qué no la ayudo yo a planear esto, señora Malfoy? No está bien que Hermione planee esto por sí misma," dijo Ginny, sin pestañear.

"Eso no será necesario. Ya tengo todo lo demás planeado. Ahora, ¿por qué no se van a casa?"

Ginny y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra y prácticamente corrieron hasta la puerta. "Puedes ayudarme a planear la otra despedida," dijo Hermione, mientras caminaban de vuelta hasta la propiedad de Draco.

"Claro. No confío en esa mujer, ¿lo sabes verdad?" preguntó Ginny, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

"Claro que no. ¿Quién lo haría?" dijo Hermione.

"Venga, Querida, no hables mal de mi madre." Se volvieron para encontrarse con Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Un nudo creció rápidamente en la garganta de Hermione al verlo. "Ginny," dijo Malfoy, asintiendo.

"¿Confiarías en ella si estuvieras en nuestra situación?" preguntó Ginny.

"¡Probablemente no!" dijo, sonriendo. Estaba caminando junto a Hermione.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella, encontrando su voz.

"Sólo pensé en caminar contigo, eso es todo." Hizo una especie de bostezo fingido y se estiró poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione. El corazón de la joven se aceleró unos latidos. No estaba segura de estar aliviada o no por la presencia de Ginny.

"¿Dónde está el punto más cercano de aparición?" preguntó Ginny, mientras avanzaban un poco más.

"Más adelante," contestó él, apuntando al borde de la propiedad, donde los árboles empezaban.

"Nos vemos entonces," dijo Ginny, apurándose y desapareciendo con un pop.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hermione se preguntó en voz alta.

"Oh, probablemente no quería estorbar." La miró directamente a los ojos produciéndole escalofríos en la espalda. "¿Está bien que vaya y vea de qué color es tu pijama en la mañana?"

"Uh, claro… ¿Quizás podríamos ir a la casa de mis padres y darles la noticia?"

"Suena bien," le dijo, sonriendo de forma amistosa. Se detuvieron en el borde de la propiedad, él se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. "Anímate, todo estará bien." Ambos se desaparecieron.

* * *

_31 de octubre del 2011_

_Hello Girlz! Nuevo capítulo rapidito :D Muchas gracias por los comentarios del anterior. Tengo unas cosillas que decirles:_

_1.- No sé cuando vaya a publicar el 14, porque está en proceso de beteo. Prometo no dejar pasar un mes, ya que quiero tratar de terminar este fic el 31 de diciembre. ¿Les parece? Trataré de lograr mi meta._

_2.- Hoy es 31 de octubre, el aniversario de muerte de Lily y James. Por lo mismo, he empezado a publicar otras de mis traducciones con esa pareja. Es un proyecto entre Egg Dupont y yo C: Pásense si apetecen. No se arrepentirán! Es uno de los fics de Lily y James más famosos del fandom en inglés._

_3.- ¿Se disfrazarán para Halloween? ¿De qué? Puede que luego yo ponga una foto de perfil de mi bebé y yo disfrazadas C:_

_Muchos besos! Las quiero mucho!_

_Connie_


	14. Bienvenido a la familia

**Cortejando a la Señorita Granger**

Capítulo 14: Bienvenido a la Familia

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por Lola P. Malfoy_

_..._

Hermione no se sorprendió al ver una cabeza rubia esperando pacientemente en su cocina. Lamentablemente para él, ya se había vestido. "Buenos días," dijo sin ni siquiera echar una mirada en su dirección, en cambio se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar una caja de leche.

"Veo que te la has arreglado para frustrar mi plan pijama," le dijo desde atrás, mientras ella tomaba un recipiente para echarse cereal de un estante.

"Si… Además se está poniendo más frío," dijo, con voz sabihonda, sentándose con su desayuno.

"Al menos me dirás de qué color era, ¿o no?" preguntó Malfoy, descansando la cabeza en sus manos. Le estaba sonriendo inocentemente.

"Como de un color olivo-café terroso," le replicó, arrugando un poco la nariz.

"Aja, así que quizás no era el clima, después de todo. Tratando de impresionarme, ¿eh?" preguntó, sonriéndole descaradamente. Ella sólo rodó los ojos. Bueno, quizás había decidido darle una pasarela de moda porque no le gustaba el color de pijama, ¿y qué? Ciertamente no lo iba a admitir. Además, ¡era noviembre! Había estado lloviendo casi toda la semana. "Bueno, te ves encantadora igual," añadió, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

"Gracias, Draco," le dijo, moviendo sus pestañas en una imitación burlona de las chicas bonitas.

Él rió. "Así que, finalmente le diremos a tus padres. ¿Qué has pensado sobre eso? No sé cuánto quieres revelarles sobre el contrato. Yo diría que les dijeras todo, pero tampoco quiero que me tiren ninguna clase de objetos pesados," dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione suspiró. Odiaba mentir a sus padres, pero él tenía razón. No estarían muy emocionados si se enteraban que el hombre con el que se iba a casar también estaba amenazando con matarla. Todo se había vuelto tan complicado. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que habían empezado a gustarse el uno al otro? O, al menos, que él había hecho un excelente trabajo haciéndole creer que se gustaban. Sus padres nunca se habían tomado el matrimonio a la ligera, aunque tampoco la muerte. Luego también estaba el factor de que habían estado saliendo juntos por tres semanas. Incluso con una versión modificada, sus padres la conocían muy bien para creer que haría algo tan repentino. También estaba el hecho de que había estado saliendo con Algernon por ocho meses antes de que se los hubiese presentado. Algernon, por otro lado, había sido un caso completamente diferente. Había sido un intelectual, que fue la razón por la que empezó a salir con él en primer lugar. También había sido lo suficientemente agradable, pero ella nunca se había sentido atraída a él o incluso unida. En los nueve meses que habían salido, ni siquiera se habían besado y no solo había sido por su acné de pus de bubotubérculo, tampoco. "Bueno," dijo, aun pensando, "la verdad probablemente será lo mejor, siempre y cuando dejemos muy claro que nosotros también queremos esto. Y quizás también deberíamos dejar afuera la parte donde tu padre me amenaza…"

"Sí," dijo Malfoy, asintiendo, "eso suena bien." Hermione siguió comiendo su cereal. ¿Era su imaginación o la estaba mirando detenidamente? Comió más rápido. Mientras más temprano llegarán con sus padres, mejor.

"Listo, vámonos," dijo limpiando su bol con la varita y poniéndolo en el estante. Medio segundo después estaban en el patio trasero de sus padres bajo el alero de la puerta, justo escapando la lluvia. Hermione tocó el timbre e inconscientemente puso su mano tras la espalda para esconder el anillo de la vista.

Draco observaba los movimientos nerviosos de su prometida y sonrió. A comparación de sus amigos, que lo conocían, ¡esto debería ser pan comido! Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que los padres tenían una tendencia a ser, erm, sobreprotectores. El lado bueno, sus padres eran muggles. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que lo hechizaran.

"¡Draco, Hermione!" era el Sr. Granger… Ted, ¿o no? "Cariño, ¡los niños están aquí!" gritó sobre su hombro. La Sra. Granger apareció en el lindel de la puerta también.

"No se queden parados allí, pasen," dijo, guiándolos a la sala donde brillaba un fuego alegremente en la chimenea. "Déjenme ir a hacer té y así podemos tener una agradable charla," añadió, sonriéndoles cariñosamente a ambos antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina.

"Draco, chico, es bueno volver a verte," dijo Ted Granger, sentándose en el sillón y golpeando a Draco en el hombro con una mano. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para sonreírle al muggle quién estaba actuando demasiado agradable para su gusto. Granger se sentó en el medio de ambos, su mano derecha deliberadamente bloqueando la izquierda de la vista. "Bueno, iré a ayudar a tu madre," dijo el Sr. Granger, parándose y dejándolos con una sospechosa sonrisa feliz.

"¿Es mi idea o están actuando algo extraños?" le preguntó Draco, tan pronto el hombre dejó la habitación.

"Definitivamente. No crees que se estén esperando esto, ¿o sí?" preguntó, aun mirando la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Cómo podrían?" ambos Grangers entraron a la habitación con una charola de té y pastelillos.

"Así que, niños, ¿qué los trae por aquí? ¿Algo que nos quieran _contar_?" preguntó Margery Granger, inclinándose hacia adelante en lo que sólo podría entenderse como anticipación.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. "Bueno," empezó Granger, "nosotros, er, tenemos algo que decirles, la cosa es que…" Sus padres se inclinaron conteniendo el aliento.

"Estamos, er, comprometidos," Draco finalizó, tomando la mano de Granger para mostrarles el anillo. Sus padres se volvieron a estirar hacia atrás con un suspiro de alivio.

"Sabían, ¿o no?" dijo Granger, mirando a sus padres.

"Bueno… sí, sí sabíamos," dijo la Sra. Granger, asintiendo.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Fue tu amiga Ginny. Llamó ayer, con algo de dificultad debo añadir y me preguntó si podía ayudarla a planear tu despedida de soltera. Aunque no creo que supiera que nosotros no sabíamos. Así que, ¿cómo pasó esto? Estábamos tan sorprendidos… Han estado viéndose por cuánto, ¿tres semanas?"

Malditos muggles y sus capacidades para hacer matemáticas… Bueno, podría tratar de informarles lo más placenteramente posible. "Primero que todo, déjenme asegurarles que amo a su hija," empezó Draco, ignorando la extraña expresión en el rostro de la chica, "pero hay algo más que tienen que saber."

"¿Y qué es eso?" preguntó el Sr. Granger, juntando las cejas y súbitamente severo.

"Bueno, yo soy lo que llamamos 'sangre pura.' Eso significa que nunca en mi línea de ancestros se han producido matrimonios con muggles." Claramente no entendían nada. "Y, como sea, alrededor de seiscientos años atrás mis ancestros crearon un contrato estipulando que todos en nuestra familia debían estar casados antes de los veintiséis años. Cumplí los veinticincos hace algunas semanas atrás, que fue cuándo me enteré. Lo chistoso es que Hermione es la única chica que cumple con todos los requisitos… en el mundo entero."

Ambos Grangers estaban completamente conmocionados. "¿Y qué pasaría si no estás casado para ese entonces?" Ted Granger preguntó, de alguna forma logrando mover su mandíbula.

"Pierdo la fortuna familiar y termino maldito, lo que se resume en que termino pobre y muerto."

Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos. Después de un rato la Sra. Granger se levantó e hizo algo que Draco no se esperaba. "Pobre chico," le dijo, abrazándolo," ¡bienvenido a la familia! ¡Y gracias a los cielos que están enamorados!"

* * *

_29 de noviembre del 2011_

_Hola, lindas! ¿Qué tal? Me creerían que cuando decidí que les pondría el capítulo, me llegó el mail de Lola con el capítulo beteado? Así que no tienen que leer errores :D Y, he decidido que mejor tengamos un poquitín de paciencia y esperemos el próximo capítulo corregido, ya que Lola me informó que pronto terminará con sus exámenes de la U y saldrá de vacas y podrá corregir más rápido. Por el momento, yo seguiré avanzando en la traducción de los siguientes capítulos._

_¿Votaron en los dramione awards? Dejaré la nota por un tiempito más, por si alguien quiere votar :B_

_¿Opiniones, comentarios, críticas? Dejen sus lindos reviews C:_

_Besos,_

_Connie_


	15. Más Aniversarios

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 15: Más Aniversarios

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por Lola P. Malfoy_

…

Hermione esquivó la lechuza de Malfoy cuando ésta voló a dentro de su cocina la mañana del martes, tirando un paquete sobre su tazón de cereal. La lechuza voló fuera antes de que pudiese pensar en ofrecerle un poco de su tostada. El paquete era una caja plana, como de 20 centímetros de largo y 6 de ancho. Le quito el cereal que le había caído encima antes de desatar la cinta con la que venía cerrada. Dentro del papel café había una caja de chocolates y una nota.

Querida,

Unos invitados inesperados se presentaron y me temo que tendremos que cancelar nuestros planes para la noche. Como consolación, te ofrezco esta caja de chocolates. (Lo sé, un pobre sustituto.) Además, puede que estés alegre de notar que, en una semana contando desde el jueves, será nuestro aniversario de un mes. Me imagino que eso debe ser más importante que el de tres semanas, así que espero puedas resistir el estar sin verme hasta entonces. Los invitados se quedarán por unos días, así que no creo que podamos vernos hasta el 3 de diciembre. Te recogeré en tu casa a las ocho. Nos vemos, Señorita Granger.

Tu prometido,

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione dejó la nota a un lado y abrió la caja de chocolates, comiéndose uno que parecía estar relleno de caramelo. A veces realmente parecía que él estaba tratando de engordarla. Había subido un kilo y medio durante las últimas tres semanas. Medio kilo a la semana no era precisamente alentador. Cerró la caja y se dijo a sí misma que no comería otro hasta después del trabajo.

…

La semana pasó relativamente rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta, eran las 8 de la noche del 3 de diciembre.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello una última vez antes de tomar la rosa roja que acababa de comprar. Había llegado justo. Crabbe, Goyle, sus esposas y sus mocosos se habían ido hacía solo dos horas. Le guiño un ojo a su reflejo y en menos de un segundo se apareció en la puerta de Granger. Golpeó y esperó.

Hermione pegó un salto cuando escuchó los golpes viniendo desde su puerta. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía obligado a golpear? Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

Draco le sonrió a su prometida cuando ésta le abrió, viéndose, estaba encantado de notar, excepcionalmente bien. Llevaba una túnica de gala negra con líneas azules y tenía su cabello atado en una coleta. Sus labios perfectos le sonreían de vuelta.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó luego de unos segundos. Draco respiró fuertemente. Había estado observándola tan directamente que su pregunta lo había pillado con la guarda baja.

"Oh, creo que estarás encantada. Esta noche es el baile anual del Ministerio."

"¿Un jueves?" preguntó, sonriendo burlona.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No preguntes. Como sea, tuve que mover algunos hilos para conseguirnos entradas, pero iremos."

"Nunca escuché de un baile del Ministerio antes," le dijo pensativa.

"Bueno," comentó, rodeándole la cintura con su brazo y sintiéndola tensarse ligeramente, "realmente es de clase alta. Sólo los miembros más importantes del Ministerio pueden entrar. Mis padres van todos los años."

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿En otras palabras, cualquiera que sea rico, famoso o importante?"

Él pausó y le dirigió una mirada extrañada. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo llegaremos?"

"Red Flú," dijo, señalando el interior. La siguió le dio la dirección y desapareció de la vista. La alcanzó poco tiempo después, obligándose a sí mismo a no toser. Había una larga fila en la puerta y se colocaron tras la Jefa del departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos y su esposo.

"¿Draco? ¿Hermione?" predecible, pensó Draco, mientras se volvía a ver a Albus Dumbledore. El anciano, aparentemente, se había puesto tras ellos, con, extrañamente, la Profesora McGonagall.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" gritó Granger felizmente, dándole un rápido brazo al anciano. "¡Es tan bueno verlo! Y a usted también, Profesora," dijo, dándole a McGonagall un feliz movimiento de cabeza.

"Lo mismo digo, querida niña, lo mismo digo," dijo Dumbledore, jovialmente. La Profesora McGonagall, por otro lado, no se veía muy encantada con la situación, por no decir estresada.

"¿Así que los rumores son ciertos, entonces?" preguntó ella, mirando de Draco a Granger y luego finalmente al anillo en la mano de Granger. Draco tenía que morderse la lengua. Este encuentro era aún más incómodo que todos los anteriores, incluso más que con sus padres. La peor parte era que Dumbledore tenía el poder de alejarla de su lado si ella se lo pedía.

"De hecho, sí lo son," replicó Granger, sonriendo tan sinceramente que la podría haber besado por ello. O era excepcionalmente tonta y no se daba cuenta que esta era su oportunidad para escapar de él para siempre, o realmente estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio. Tomó su mano en la de él y le dio un apretón.

"Hm," dijo McGonagall, más sorprendida que escéptica, como él hubiese imaginado. "¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo con esto?"

"Casi se podría decir que fue nuestra idea." Draco se dio la vuelta nuevamente para encontrarse con sus padres dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Notó como Dumbledore y McGonagall se tensaban. "Chicos, ¿qué están haciendo parados allí? Son Malfoys, no necesitan estar en la fila," dijo su padre con lo que Draco pudo describir como desdeño.

"Toda la razón, Padre. Discúlpenos," dijo Draco, sacando a Granger de la línea y directamente hasta las puertas, apenas enseñándole las entradas al portero. El recinto estaba casi vacío y una banda tocaba en una esquina.

"¡Tu padre me acaba de llamar una Malfoy!" dijo Granger con pura incredulidad.

"Lo sé, casi ni yo lo podía creer," dijo Draco, mirándola seriamente. "Me pregunto qué historia le inventarán a Dumbledore…"

"No lo sé. No creo que le digan la verdad…"

"¿Hermione?"

Levantó la mirada con sorpresa. "¿Sí?"

"Cuando le dijiste a McGonagall que estábamos comprometidos, casi parecía…"

"¿Casi parecía qué?"

"Como si me amaras," le susurró, buscando su mirada. Su rostro vaciló. "¿Quieres bailar?" le preguntó, con el mismo tono de voz.

"Claro," le dijo lentamente. Él tomó su mano derecha y puso la de él en su baja espalda, guiándola por la habitación. La canción terminó uno o dos minutos después, para ser reemplazada con una más rápida.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" le preguntó, notando que se veía igual de agitada que él. Encontraron una habitación en el otro lado de la habitación con todo desde ponche hasta cerveza de mantequilla y champaña.

"En realidad," dijo, mientras él le ofrecía un trago, "Aún no he comido nada."

"Un problema que se puede resolver fácilmente." La guió por una puerta hasta una habitación bien iluminada donde se servía la cena. Se sentaron, ordenaron y un momento después estaban siendo servidos.

"¿Les molesta si nos unimos?" Eran Dumbledore y McGonagall nuevamente.

"No es ninguna molestia," dijo Granger, sonriéndoles radiante. Los dos viejos profesores se sentaron junto a ella. El miedo que temporalmente se había evaporado volvió a surgir en Draco. ¿Qué les habían dicho sus padres?

"Saben, ya había oído sobre el Contrato de Matrimonio Malfoy antes, pero nunca había visto directamente sus resultados hasta ahora," dijo Dumbledore, sirviéndose un poco de cerdo.

La mandíbula de Draco se abrió de la sorpresa. "¿Sabía?" preguntó.

"Oh, ciertamente. Si no me equivoco, este parece haberse convertido en una bendición disfrazada." Todos los miembros de la mesa se volvieron a Dumbledore, intrigados.

"Albus, ¿te importaría explicárnoslo mejor?" preguntó McGonagall, pestañeando de manera cortante.

"Claro. Verán, dejando a un lado el hecho de que este matrimonio es injusto para Draco y Hermione, creo que las repercusiones son realmente bastante interesantes. ¿En qué otras circunstancias habrían sido capaces de poner sus diferencias de lado y enamorarse con la bendición de Lucius Malfoy? Es una manera para que viejas rivalidades se pongan a un lado y nuevos y más profundos lazos se formen. Aunque, cabe la posibilidad de que simplemente esté siendo un viejo entrometido y no tengo ni idea de lo que hablo." Draco observó a su viejo director curiosamente. ¿Acaso ambos llevaban el corazón en la mano hasta el punto de que este anciano pudiese confiadamente acusarlos de enamorarse? Parecía ser verdad por parte de Granger, ¿pero también por parte de él?

Dumbledore siguió comiendo su chuleta de cerdo, sacando a McGonagall a bailar tan pronto terminaron. "Draco," dijo Granger, tan pronto los dos profesores estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar, "he estado pensando sobre el hecho de que tu padre me llamó una Malfoy."

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" le preguntó.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo te pregunté que todos los que fueses famosos, ricos o importantes eran invitados a este baile?" Draco asintió, sabiendo a donde se dirigía. "Es como si casándose con un miembro de la familia Malfoy súbitamente me sube de ranking. ¿No te parece algo… extraño?"

Draco suspiró. "La política trabaja en formas extrañas." Tomó su mano y gentilmente limpio el diamante de su anillo con su pulgar. "Ven," dijo, besándole el interior de la mano y levantándose, "vamos a bailar un poco más." La guió nuevamente a la pista de baile y empezaron a moverse. Un poco después la música cambió y se dio cuenta de que era tiempo para un baile lento. "¿bailarnos quedamos?" preguntó. Como respuesta se encontró con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Su cabello con delicado aroma se encontraba a meros centímetros de su nariz mientras daban vueltas en círculos en su lugar. En la pista, un poco alejados, sus padres también estaban bailando. Su padre le dirigió una mirada evaluativa y le asintió con la cabeza en aprobación. Una vez más Draco pensó en el Contrato de Matrimonio Malfoy. Justo como Dumbledore había dicho, en cualquier otra circunstancia su padre habría estado gritando muerte con sus ojos. Hablando del rey de Roma, su padre había vuelto a mirarlo. Esta vez estaba moviendo la boca diciendo algo, que parecía ser, "bésala." Bueno, no encontraba el punto en desobedecer una orden directa… Draco levantó la cabeza de Hermione y la miró intensamente a los ojos antes de poner sus labios sobre los de ella. No había ninguna duda en su mente de que este matrimonio iba a funcionar.

* * *

_17 de diciembre del 2011_

_Hola chicas :D Capítulo 15 y buenas noticias... Lola está de vacaciones y ya está trabajando en el siguiente capítulo :D _

_Así que ahora debo ponerme a trabajar yo, qe con la navidad cerca no he tenido mucho tiempo y... :B empecé una saga de libros, de la cual estoy enamorada completamente y me ha mantenido cerca de un mes pegada al notebook. Juego de tronos, ¿alguna la conoce? Pero por ustedes, chicas, dejaré el libro a un lado y avanzaré veloz con el fic :)_

_Un beso a todas y disfruten el fin de semana._

_Chaaau :D_


	16. Despedidas de Soltera

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 16: Despedidas de soltera

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por Lola P. Malfoy_

…

Hermione estaba parada con algo de incomodidad en el centro de la habitación mientras sus invitadas se sentían exactamente igual. "Es Hermione, ¿o no?" Daphne, cuyo apellido ahora era Nott, preguntó.

"Er, sí, así es," dijo Hermione con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Puede que esté equivocada, pero, er, ¿no eres hija de muggles?" preguntó nerviosamente. Hermione asintió. "Huh… Bueno, ¿no es eso interesante? Discúlpame." Se alejó rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Parvati y Lavender lo tomaron como su señal para ser las siguientes en hablar.

"Hola, Hermione, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Parvati en un falso tono alegre.

"Bueno, bien, supongo. Me voy a, er, casar," replicó.

"Eso es bueno, ¿o no? Pero, er, ¿Hermione? ¿Desde cuándo son tú y," bajó el tono de su voz hasta un susurro, "Malfoy una pareja?"

"Bueno," empezó, pero luego pegó un salto en el aire. Malfoy había súbitamente aparecido junto a ella. ¿Desde cuándo se podía aparecer hasta allí?

"Hola, cariño," dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Las mandíbulas de Lavender y Parvati se abrieron de la impresión. Al otro lado de la habitación, Daphne casi parecía enferma del disgusto.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Hermione, repentinamente sintiéndose eufórica con su presencia. Nunca había sido una persona muy egoísta, pero los rostros impresionados de todos los invitados eran invaluables.

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Besarte? Eso fue fácil. Simplemente extendí mis labios e hice así." Besó su mejilla una segunda vez, alargando un poco más el momento.

"No, aparecerte aquí dentro, tonto," le dijo, sonrojándose intensamente.

"Oh, eso… supongo que nunca lo expliqué. Es sólo que gente que no sea de la familia no puede aparecerse dentro. Una vez que nos casemos, también podrás hacerlo." Notó a Lavender y Parvati, aparentemente, por primera vez. "Buenas tardes, señoritas." Ahora tenía ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, de pie tras ella.

"Hola, er, Draco. Justo le estábamos preguntando a Hermione…"

"¿Cómo terminamos juntos?" Terminó él. "Realmente es complicado, pero para decir algo, dejémoslo en que fue su increíble encanto." Le retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro.

"Bueno, felicidades," dijo Lavender, quien parecía contener una arcada. "Oh, mira, ahí esta Susan, no hemos hablado en un tiempo." Ambas se alejaron, dejando a la pareja juntos.

Hermione soltó una risita. "¿Qué?" preguntó Malfoy, volviéndose hacia ella.

"Realmente estaba esperando que te aparecieras por acá," dijo aun sonriendo.

"¿Así que la Señorita-Perfecta no es tan perfecta después de todo? ¿No se podía resistir a mostrarme a estas señoritas que tuvieron la desgracia de estar casadas?"

Hermione se mordió el labio. Había acertado en eso. "Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Soy un excelente juez de personalidades. Me imaginé que querrías que me pavoneará un rato por aquí," dijo sonriendo. "Y deja de morderte el labio, querida, me tienes a mí para hacer eso," añadió, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó. Parte de ella quería cachetearlo y la otra parte quería que se apurara y realmente lo hiciera. Se decidió por desinflar su ego. "Er, sí, claro… Vamos, aún nos quedan dos horas de esta tonta reunión."

Él le guiño el ojo y la tomó de la mano, lentamente haciendo sus rondas. Media hora después, la Sra. Malfoy anunció que se serviría el almuerzo, para luego echar a su hijo, diciéndole que era sólo para mujeres. Fue solo después de un largo almuerzo, unos cursis juegos de despedida de soltera y un aburrido intercambio de regalos que Hermione fue capaz de irse a casa y esperar su verdadera despedida de soltera con su familia.

…

Una semana más tarde, Hermione estaba en su segunda despedida. Ginny se había encargado de preparar la casa de los Granger de acuerdo al tema y de que todos sus amigas muggles y familiares fueran invitadas.

"¡No puedo creer que nuestra pequeña Hermione se casará!" exclamó la tía Trudy, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. "¡Cuéntanos todo sobre él, cariño!"

"Bueno," empezó Hermione, "su nombre es Draco Malfoy… un nombre bastante raro, lo sé. Fuimos al colegio juntos, nos encontramos nuevamente hace un tiempo y empezamos a salir," terminó sin convicción.

"¿Cómo es físicamente?" preguntó su prima Louise. Era casi dos años más joven que Hermione y hubiese sido su copia exacta si no tuviera el cabello color rubio ceniza.

Hermione miró a Ginny. "Es rubio, de piel clara…"

"¡Realmente apuesto!" La madre de Hermione añadió.

Louise rió, pero frunció el ceño casi inmediatamente al ver la cara de Hermione. "¿Qué, no estás de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, sí, es muy guapo…" empezó Hermione.

"¿Entonces por qué pusiste esa cara?" Presionó Louise.

Hermione se estaba sintiendo cada vez más incómoda. "Supongo que se puede decir que aún estoy en negación con respecto a su aspecto físico." Louise hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera explicando. "Él, er, solía ser muy malo conmigo en la escuela. Pasé mucho tiempo tratando de no notar su aspecto físico, ¿saben?"

Para sorpresa suya, Louise empezó a reír. "¡Es como si fuese ese típico chico de primaria que se burlaba de ti y todos los adultos te decían que era porque le gustabas! ¿Recuerdas eso, mamá?" preguntó, volviéndose hacia Trudy.

"Oh sí, el pequeño Mattie Ferguson. Solía molestarte sin parar, todo para que lo notaras."

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta. Ciertamente esta no era la misma situación, pero aun así… ¿cómo es que nunca había cruzado su mente antes? Era una situación muy común. Había muchos libros y películas muggles que se referían a esa clase de relaciones. ¿Era posible que Malfoy, de alguna forma inconsciente, la hubiese molestado aún más que a los otros hijos de muggles porque ella le gustaba? ¿O era simplemente por qué era la mejor de la clase y era amiga de Harry? Una idea muy interesante…

"¿Por qué su madre no está aquí?" preguntó su prima Alice. Era un año más grande que Hermione y tenía el cabello lacio y castaño, el cual Hermione siempre había envidiado.

"Oh, es chistoso, pero ella también me hizo una despedida la semana pasada. Tuvimos una pequeña disputa sobre el, er, lugar," mintió, "así que aquí estamos." Movió las manos mostrando la habitación. Ginny le lanzó una mirada, pero todos los demás aceptaron su explicación.

"¿Qué tal algo de pastel?" preguntó la mamá de Hermione, después de una pausa en la conversación. Fue a la cocina y volvió con un gran pastel blanco con las palabras "Hermione y Draco" escritas encima.

"Ese es realmente un nombre interesante," dijo Penélope, ahora con la barriga incluso más grande que antes. "Realmente me hace preguntarme como deben ser sus padres para nombrarlo así después de una persona tan horrorosa que tuvo ese nombre."

"Oh," dijo Hermione, "simplemente son extravagantes… Probablemente lo nombraron así por algún dragón, creo."

"He cambiado de opinión, en todo caso, no voy a nombrar a esta bebé," dijo señalando a la protuberancia en su estómago, "Amy, después de todo. Harry y yo lo discutimos y nos decidimos a llamarla Lily, como su abuela."

"Hablando de niños," empezó la madre de Hermione, "¿están planeando tener hijos, Hermione? Desde que nos lo presentaste, he estado imaginando a los nietos más adorables…"

"Er," dijo Hermione, empezando a desear que la fiesta ya acabara, "yo creo." Para su horror, su madre se levantó y fue a buscar sus fotos de bebé y las empezó a repartir.

"Ahora imagínenselo así, sólo que con cabello rubio. Definitivamente hermosos…"

"¡Que encantador! ¡Hermione está jugando con una enciclopedia en ésta!" dijo Alice, agitando una foto de Hermione cuando tenía alrededor de tres años.

"¡Encontré una desnuda!" gritó Trudy, antes de que Hermione se la quitara de las manos.

"¡Es suficiente, gracias!" dijo, recolectando el resto de las fotografías. "Creo que ya me tengo que ir. Vendré a quedarme a dormir el jueves, ¿está bien, mamá? Draco quiere que vaya a la casa de sus padres en Navidad."

"Está bien, querida. ¡Buenas noches!"

* * *

_20 de diciembre del 2011_

_Hola, lindas, ¿qué tal? Ven, les dije que el próximo capi estaría listo pronto. Y mi querida Lola, ya empezó con el siguiente :B_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews... en el último capi fueron 11 :D ¿Creen que lleguemos a los 200 con este capi? Bueeeno, ahí veremos. (guiñooos ;)_

_Espero que los estén pasando muy bien en esta época festiva y... por último, decirque si hay fans del Lily/James por aquí, tengo una traducción de un fic famosísimo de ellos en inglés por si quieren pasarse por allí._

_Besoos, hermosas!_

_Connie ;)_


	17. Noticias Extrañas

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 17: Noticias Extrañas

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por Lola P. Malfoy_

…

Hermione despertó temprano la mañana de Navidad por un sonido extraño. Parecía familiar, pero no podía acordarse qué era. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó atontada en dirección a los pies de su cama. No pudo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Un esponjoso gatito naranja estaba sentado sobre una pila de paquetes, pestañeando con sus grandes ojos azules. "¿De dónde…?" empezó, antes de acercarse y leer la inscripción en su etiqueta. "Para Hermione, con amor Draco." No pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba la pequeña bolita de pelos. ¡Le había regalado un gatito! ¡Y nada menos que uno muy parecido al viejo y buen Crookshanks! El pobre de Crookshanks había tenido alrededor de diez años cuando lo había comprado en su tercer año. Había tenido que enterrarlo hacía dos años. El gatito se acomodó en una bola y empezó a ronronear mientras ella a regañadientes se volvió al resto de sus regalos. Abrió un paquete de Harry, era un libro sobre auto-defensa. "En caso de que el gran idiota trate algo," escribió en la etiqueta. Ron, aparentemente, había estado pensando de la misma manera y le había regalado un libro sobre las leyes del matrimonio. Dejó ambos libros a un lado y abrió una caja de sus padres que contenía un par de suéteres nuevos. Una caja de pasteles de carne de la Sra. Weasley, otros pocos regalos más de sus padres, un juego de túnicas de gala de Ginny y su pila de regalo se había desvanecido. Escondida entre los pies de su cama y la baranda había una última caja pequeña. La abrió y encontró un deslumbrante par de zarcillos de diamantes también por parte de Malfoy. ¡Dos regalos de él! Y ahora tenía tres, contados, ¡tres diamantes! Estaba empezando a sentirse francamente mimada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpecito en su puerta.

"Hermione, querida," dijo su madre, asomando la cabeza, "Draco está aquí… ¿es eso un gato?" La mujer se apuró a entrar y empezó a acariciar al esponjoso gatito naranja, que casi se había quedado dormido. Fuera de la puerta, Malfoy golpeó y asomó la cabeza.

"Bien, llegó aquí, ¿entonces?" preguntó, entrando y empezando a acariciar al nuevo miembro de la familia.

"¡Gracias, Draco!" dijo Hermione, dándole un abrazo rápido. "¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban los gatos?"

"No te ignoraba por completo, sabes. Si Longbottom hubiera sido una chica, le habría regalado un sapo." Negó con la cabeza y se estremeció ante tal pensamiento.

"Gracias por estos también," continuó Hermione, ignorando su extraño comentario sobre un Neville femenino y sosteniendo los zarcillos.

Se encogió de hombros, "¿Para qué más sirve un prometido rico?

"¡Oh, ustedes dos! ¡Son tan adorables juntos!" exclamó la madre de Hermione, pellizcando sus mejillas con las manos. "¿Qué quieren para el desayuno? Tengo una receta de bisquets que muero por probar."

"Eso suena genial, mamá. Y gracias por todos los increíbles regalos que me dieron, también."

"¡No hay de que, cariño! Realmente aprecio el libro de cocina que me regalaste; tendré que probar esa receta de pudín de ciruela pronto." La mujer salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven pareja y a su gato, a solas.

"Así que… ¿qué nombre le pondrás?" le preguntó Malfoy, refiriéndose, nuevamente, a la bola durmiente.

"Hmmm, quizás Marmalade," dijo Hermione, pensativa.

"No podría haber pensado un mejor nombre para un gato naranja," le respondió, sonriendo. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana. "Está nevando de nuevo," dijo.

"¡Una blanca Navidad! ¡Encantador!" dijo Hermione, levantándose y mirando por la ventana. "Quizás podemos hacer unos ángeles de nieve más tarde."

"Está bien, el almuerzo se servirá en la mansión a la una. Quizás después de eso. Pero por ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a ayudar con el desayuno?"

"Eres demasiado perfecto," dijo Hermione, tocándole la nariz. "Ven, Marmalade, cariño, vamos a buscarte algo de leche." Tomó a la gatita entre sus brazos y guió el camino hasta la cocina, donde la Sra. Granger estaba repartiendo una mezcla en moldes. Hermione tomó un platillo, le echó algo de leche y luego se lo puso al gatito para que lamiera, lo que éste hizo.

"Hola chicos," dijo el Sr. Granger, entrando y revisando su reloj. "Por George, ¡son sólo las 7:30! ¿Por qué están despiertos?" Súbitamente notó al gatito a sólo unos pasos de él. "¡Que adorable!" dijo, sentándose y empezando a molestarlo.

"¿Quizás podrían cuidar al bebé mientras estoy donde los Malfoy's?" preguntó Hermione, viendo a su padre poner su pañuelo en frente del "bebé," quién hizo buen uso de sus garras.

"No hay problema, cariño," replicó su padre, jugando.

"Los bisquets estarán listos en quince minutos," dijo su madre, cerrando la puerta del horno. Hermione se disculpó para ir a vestirse. No tenía sentido ponerse ropa elegante, no cuando iba a ponerse a jugar en la nieve. En cambio, se puso un suéter y un par de jeans y se reunió con el resto de la casa para comer bisquets. Después del desayuno, mimaron al gatito por un rato. A las diez en punto, Hermione y Malfoy dijeron adiós a sus padres y se dirigieron a Malfoy Manor.

"Realmente es hermosa cuando nieva," dijo Hermione, tomando un hondo respiro mientras caminaban por el gigantesco patio.

"¿Sabes qué también es genial sobre la nieve?" preguntó Malfoy.

"¿Qué es un excelente aislante?"

"Er, no es lo que tenía en mente… ¡iba a decir que te deja todo mojado!" Con eso, le lanzó una bola de nieve, golpeándola ligeramente en el hombro.

"¡No puedo creer que acabas de hacer eso!" Dicho esto, tomó un montón de nieve y se lo tiró. En menos de un minuto ya habían armado toda una guerra. Terminaron colapsando en la nieve después de más de un cuarto de hora de pelear. "¡Tiempo de hacer esos ángeles de nieve!" dijo Hermione, moviendo sus brazos y piernas contra la nieve. Se paró para mirar su trabajo.

"Realmente etéreo," comentó Malfoy, sin mirar el ángel de nieve, sino a ella. Se sintió sonrojar, pero quizás solo se debía a la nieve. "¡Tus manos deben estar congelándose!" añadió. Las tomó con las suyas y se las frotó. "Vamos adentro." Guió el camino hasta la casa y por el portón.

"¿Aquí tan temprano, Draco?" preguntó Lucius Malfoy, asomándose a la habitación. Sus ojos se alinearon con los de Hermione y lograron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. "Feliz Navidad," añadió, más diciéndolo que desearlo.

"Y Feliz Navidad para usted también," dijo Hermione, con un pequeño asomo de sonrisa.

"Así que jugando afuera en la nieve, ¿cierto?" preguntó, acercándosele y tomando un copo de nieve de su cabello.

(Cambio de POV…)

Draco inconscientemente se acercó a Granger. Honestamente, ¿de qué los estaba acusando su padre? Afuera hacía demasiado frío, después de todo. "Hermione," dijo con lentitud, "¿por qué no vas a cambiarte a tu túnica de gala? Ven, te mostraré el camino." La tomó por el brazo, manteniendo el contacto visual con su padre y la guió hasta el baño más cercano. Draco volvió a donde había dejado a su padre, en el vestíbulo.

"Debo decir, Draco, que tu pequeña sangre sucia se está comportando bastante bien. Tenía mis dudas antes, pero pareces estar manipulándola perfectamente," dijo su padre, como si estuviera discutiendo sobre algo sin importancia.

"Yo no usaría la palabra 'manipulación' para describirlo," dijo Draco, con calma.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?" preguntó el hombre, todavía con su tono casi demasiado casual.

Draco se detuvo a pensar. "Cortejar, galanteo, algo así…"

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de su padre. "¿No creerás que hay una diferencia, hijo? En mi mente no hay ninguna diferencia entre manipular a alguien para que crean estar enamorados y lo verdadero. Especialmente en situaciones como ésta."

"¿Y qué pasa si en realidad está enamorada de mí? ¿Qué pasaría?" Había una fina línea entre intrigar a su padre y molestarlo y Draco siempre cuidaba no cruzarla. Sabía que se estaba acercando peligrosamente en esta discusión.

La sonrisa se volvió a una mueca de desagrado. "Entonces solo haz echo un mejor trabajo en tu manipulación. La verdadera pregunta es qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que has manipulado a tu propio corazón. Sé cuidadoso, hijo, las mujeres son muy poderosas cuando logran enredar a un hombre en sus pequeños dedos. Asegúrate de que esto no pase. Eres un Malfoy y siempre lo serás. Ella tiene sangre muggle. Mantenlo en mente mientras estás en tu 'galanteo'" Draco siguió a su padre al espacioso living en el siguiente piso, que tenía un árbol de navidad de quince metros.

"¡Draco, querido!" Su madre había estado recostada en un sillón leyendo lo que parecía una novela romántica, pero que al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era su propia 'autobiografía'. Cuidadosamente puso el libro a un lado y le dio a su hijo un abrazo casi débil. ¿"Y dónde está la pequeña señorita?" preguntó, luego de separarse de hijo.

"Se está cambiando a su túnica de gala. Debería estar lista en unos minutos. Por el momento, sería mejor que fuera a hacer lo mismo."

"Bueno entonces, no te tardes en volver, querido," dijo su madre, volviendo a acomodarse nuevamente en el sillón mientras Draco dejaba la habitación. Hizo su camino hasta su antigua habitación donde mantenía siempre cambio de túnicas. Para cuando volvió al living, se dio cuenta de que Granger no había encontrado el camino hasta allí, así que se dedicó a buscarla. La encontró en el último pasillo del primer piso, observando ávidamente una larga línea de retratos.

"Me alegro de que me hayas encontrado, me estaba empezando a preocupar de que me cayera por una escalera o algo," le dijo, sonriéndole. No pudo evitar notar que llevaba puesta una túnica de gala nueva y que se veía sencillamente deslumbrante. Era negra en su mayoría y tenía un estampado de hojas cobrizas en las mangas y el cuello. "¿Quién es ella?" preguntó, señalando un retrato al óleo de una joven de pelo rubio y con una expresión sombría.

"Esa es mi tataratataratatara tía Beatrice Malfoy. Murió como un año después de que fue pintada."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, claramente intrigada.

"Accidente de escoba y muchas gracias por sacar un tema tan doloroso, ¡sangre sucia de pelo castaño!" el retrato se burló, antes de marcharse. Granger rodó los ojos.

"Sí que tiene un punto, sabes; ninguno de estos retratos tiene a alguien sin pelo rubio," dijo, mirando a lo largo de la pared.

"No dejes que eso te moleste. Ha habido bastantes Malfoys por matrimonio sin el pelo rubio. Incluso mi madre, naturalmente, tiene más un tono de pelo ámbar. No le digas que te dije, sin embargo, no me apetece ser desollado vivo." Le sonrió. Procedió a mostrarle a más de sus ancestros e incluso le mostró la extensa biblioteca en el quinto piso. Cuando se acercó la hora del almuerzo, tuvieron que apurarse para llegar a tiempo al comedor.

"Buenamente tarde, veo," dijo su madre, cuando llegaron a la mesa. "Siéntense, ustedes dos. Los elfos domésticos ya han servido el festín." Señaló los doce platos repartidos por la mesa. Draco notó el rostro incómodo de Granger.

"¿Qué pasa?" le susurró, mientras se sentaban.

"Oh, no es nada en verdad…" dijo, como si tratara de esconder algo.

"¿Segura?" le preguntó, observándola detenidamente.

"Bueno," dijo, después de considerar un momento, "¿recuerdas haber escuchado algo sobre el P.E.D.D.O.?"

"¿Pedo?" preguntó Draco, casi tosiendo de las repentinas ganas de echarse a reír. Tenía una vaga memoria de ella tratando de convencer a gente de unirse a un excéntrico club para apoyar los derechos de los elfos domésticos. ¡Había echo chapas y todo!

"¡Draco!" lo regañó su madre. "¡No digas esas palabras desagradable en la cena! ¡Y mucho menos en Navidad!"

"Lo siento, madre," murmuró rápidamente. "Y sí, lo recuerdo."

"Entonces sabes exactamente cuál es mi problema," dijo, sonando como si estuviera tratando de mantener a sus padres alejados de la conversación y él estaba completamente de acuerdo. ¡No necesitaba que sus padres supieran que se estaba casando con una luchadora de los derechos de los elfos domésticos! ¿Qué más absurdo te podías volver?

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó su padre, quitando la mirada de su puré de papas. Caramba. No había funcionado.

"Oh, solo un pequeño club que empecé en el colegio, eso es todo," dijo ella, con tono aburrido.

"¿Qué tipo de club? ¿Era algún club de señoritas?" preguntó su madre, interesada.

"Oh, no, nada de ese estilo. En serio, no fue nada importante… ¿Alguien podría alcanzarme los arándanos, por favor?" dijo rápidamente, tratando de cambiar el tema desesperadamente.

"¿Qué significa P.E.D.D.O.?" presionó su padre, alzando una ceja.

"Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros," dijo, tan rápido que era una maravilla que su lengua siguiera en su lugar. Más que parecer molesto como Draco había pensado, su padre parecía, algo así como, ¿divertido? "Pero por supuesto, yo no crecí con elfos domésticos, así que tomó un buen tiempo entender la situación, er, por completo," añadió, aun increíblemente rápido.

"Muy bien, Señorita Granger," dijo el Malfoy más viejo con un leve rastro de una sonrisa, "no es necesario que esconda sus errores en visiones políticas de nosotros… Con tal de que no se pasee por el lugar tratando de entregarle a nuestro sirvientes restantes artículos de ropa, lo dejaremos pasar." Continuó comiendo una gran porción de jamón.

"Así que, Draco," preguntó su madre, "¿qué recibiste esta Navidad? Presumo que recibiste nuestros regalos"

"Oh, sí, Madre y gracias. Me aseguraré de usar mi nueva capa toda la temporada," dijo.

"¿Qué te regaló Hermione, querido?" Presionó su madre.

"Un set de pluma y tinta con un hechizo en contra de los calambres para la muñeca," dijo, todavía intrigado por el regalo.

"¡Oh! ¿Eso significa que seguirás escribiendo, cariño?" Y de repente, la intriga desapareció y entendió. Era muy natural que su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no había escrito el libro infernal, por sí mismo. Obviamente Granger estaba tratando de persuadirlo a qué escribiera algo de verdad. En realidad, no era una mala idea. Una idea algo aburrida, pero no mala.

"Tendré que ver si mi agenda me lo permite," dijo. Al otro lado de la habitación, su atención se volvió a la súbita aparición de una lechuza en la ventana.

"Iré a recibir eso," dijo su padre, dejando la mesa y sacando la nota de la pata de la lechuza. La leyó y su rostro se endureció. "Necesito ir a mi oficina y ocuparme de esto." Salió de la habitación, con la nota guardada cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Draco frunció el ceño. Su padre siempre parecía desaparecer en medio de los eventos familiares.

"¿Más vino, para alguno de ustedes?" preguntó su madre, ofreciendo la botella. Se sirvió una copa, pero Granger se rehusó. El almuerzo siguió y se sirvieron pudín. "Voy a ir a recostarme un momento," dijo su madre, adormilada, o con algo de náuseas. Dejó la habitación.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo? Te podría mostrar un poco más de la biblioteca," preguntó Draco, levantándose lentamente.

"Eso sería agradable," comentó Granger. Caminaron en un silencio agradable hasta la biblioteca.

"Hay unos libros por aquí que pensé que te gustaría leer. Son bastante raros, así que no creo que pudieras conseguirlos en tu trabajo en Flourish y Blotts." Tomó un gran tomo de una de las estanterías y se lo pasó.

"El Modo de Vida de los Squibs Británicos, 1883," leyó. "No, no creo haber visto este antes. Lo hojeó, pausando frente a una fotografía de un hombre siendo atacado por un crup.

"Hermione," dijo Draco tentativamente, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"¿Hmm?" preguntó ella, cerrando el libro y volviéndose a mirarlo.

"¿Te he dicho cuán hermosa te ves hoy?" preguntó, cuidadosamente moviendo su mano hasta la base de su cuello.

"No." Había un pequeño atisbo de miedo en su voz.

"Bueno, lo estás," dijo, tomándole la mano con su mano libre. Acarició su mejilla gentilmente. "¿Te importaría demasiado si te besara?" Sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó a ella, hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. Movió los labios a la comisura de sus labios, empezando lentamente antes de abruptamente cambiar el ritmo. Sobre su boca y en la barbilla y de vuelta hacia arriba, sus manos enredadas en su mata de pelo. La sintió lentamente rendirse y empezar a besarlo de vuelta, hasta que prácticamente se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos. Se agacharon hasta que estuvieron sentados en el suelo. Se movió ligeramente hacia el cuello, antes de volver a sus perfectos labios, olvidando la necesidad de respirar. Su cabello crujía en sus manos y se llevó un mechón a la nariz, para oler su perfume.

"¿Señor?" ¡Caramba! ¿Qué pasaba ahora? A regañadientes soltó a su prometida y volvió la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada al elfo doméstico acobardado al final de la habitación. "El padre del señor lo quiere en su estudio, señor," dijo el elfo, sus rodillas temblando.

"Volveré pronto, amor," dijo Draco, antes de ponerse rodillas y luego en pie. La vio caer de vuelta al suelo en una especie de aturdimiento y le lanzó un beso antes de seguir al elfo doméstico. Sea lo que fuera, esto debía ser importante o habría consecuencias. Entró a la oficina de su padre y se sentó. "¿Sí, Padre?"

"Draco," dijo el hombre, con el ceño fruncido y luego súbitamente con una sonrisa," acabo de recibir excitantes noticias."

"¿Las que serían?" Estaba terriblemente desesperado en volver a lo que estaba haciendo solo segundos antes. ¿Por qué no podría haber esperado esto?

"Paciencia, Draco, paciencia," regañó su padre. "Acabo de hablar con mi querido viejo amigo Geldrin Gonningham que tiene conexiones con San Mungo. Un paciente acaba de ser ingresado que, si me permites decirlo, tiene un gran interés para ti."

Bueno, esto era aburrido. ¿Ser sacado de una sesión de besos para qué? ¿Noticias de salud? "Sigue," dijo de mala gana.

"La señorita Antoine Bellover se ha recuperado." Su padre se detuvo como si esto significara algo para él.

"¿Y?" preguntó, irritándose cada vez más por momento.

"Así que, Draco, ahora tienes una nueva novia." La mirada de satisfacción del hombre asustaba al mirarla.

"¿Qué?" Draco preguntó categóricamente. A este hombre se le había safado un tornillo. ¡Nadie más llenaba las especificaciones! Él mismo lo había dicho.

"Ahora Draco, ¿no recuerdas que mencioné que una de tus potenciales prometidas estaba, cito, congelada en una tundra?" Y ahí fue cuando las luces se prendieron en su cabeza.

"¡ESA ERA ELLA!" estaba a punto de tener un infarto.

"Un grupo de muggles se las arregló para sacarla y luego el Ministerio fue capaz de recuperarla. Su padre era un buen amigo mio en Hogwarts y estará más que feliz de casarla contigo, especialmente desde que no tiene un knut a su nombre."

"¿Y qué pasa con Hermione?" Hermione… Hermione… ¿qué demonios se supone que debía hacer con Hermione? ¿Y desde cuándo empezó a llamarla así? Era Granger, la Sangre Sucia de todas las sangres sucias. No Hermione, ¡de todas las cosas!

"Yo lo veo bastante simple. Sólo necesitas terminar. Actúalo como quieras," dijo como si realmente fuera así de fácil. "Antoine saldrá del hospital para Año Nuevo. Ya he concertado una cita para que la conozcas ese día, así que espero que tengas todo resuelto con esa sangre sucia tuya para entonces."

Draco salió de la oficina, sus pensamientos volando en su mente a la velocidad de la luz. De alguna forma se las arregló para volver a la biblioteca y entró, determinado a decir algo que la apartara de él. La encontró sentada junto al fuego en un sillón, desde donde le señaló que se acercara. Hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que finalmente habló. "Draco," dijo lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que le costaba mantenerle la mirada, "creo…" tomó un gran respiro, "soló quería decirte, que te amo…" Por lo que él sabía su rostro estaba libre de emociones, pero luego… se estaba acercando. Lo iba a besar para variar. Por un momento, solo un momento, pensó que la dejaría, pero luego el mundo se le volvió encima con toda su fuerza y justo cuando sus labios le rozaron le tomó la muñeca y la alejó de él.

"¡SUELTAME, SANGRE SUCIA!" gritó. Parecía tan sorprendida por la frase como para reaccionar.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo finalmente.

"Dije, ¡suéltame!" siseó.

"¿Por qué?" su rostro se había endurecido con enojo y confusión.

"Porque," dijo lentamente, convocando todo la ferocidad y el drama que pudiera tener, "¡la boda se cancela!" Sin ni siquiera esperar a explicarle, se desapareció, dejándola sola.

Hermione pestañeó. Mudamente se levantó y salió de la biblioteca oscura. De alguna forma se las arregló para encontrar el camino hasta el patio y hasta el límite de la propiedad, para aparecerse hasta su propio departamento, antes de dejar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

* * *

_10 de enero del 2012_

_¡FELIIIIZ AÑO A TODAS! QUE ESTE AÑO SEA MUY BONITO PARA TODAAS (Y TODOS? :B). _

_He estado toda la tarde tratando de actualizar, pero fanfiction no me dejaba conectarme a mi cuenta u.u _

_CHAN-CHAN... ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿a qué no se esperaban ese giro en la historia? Comentarios, comentarios!_

_Falta 1 para los 200... Wiiii!_

_Tengo dos cosas que pedirles:_

_1.- Me regalaron Los Juegos del Hambre y aún no lo empiezo a leer... ¿los han leído? ¿qué opinan de ellos?_

_2.- Recuerdan que hace un tiempo les comentaba que cree un foro sobre retos de HP. Bueno, el primero reto ha terminado y estamos en las votaciones. Por si quieren emitir su voto :B, en mi profile está el link para llegar al foro. Por lo menos a mí, me gustaron todos los fics que participaron._

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido con muchos abrazos y besos para mis lectoras tan lindas (:_

_Byyyyeeee!_


	18. Terminar es difícil

**Cortejando a la Señorita Granger**

Capítulo 18: Terminar es difícil

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por WelcomeToLolaLand (antes Lola P. Malfoy)_

…

Hermione miró con recelo el mensaje que la lechuza de Draco había dejado horas antes. No importaba cuantas veces lo leyera, las palabras no parecían cambiar.

Querida Señorita Granger,

Necesitamos hablar. Las circunstancias de nuestra separación deben ser discutidas, junto con las posibilidades de como anunciar públicamente la anulación de nuestro compromiso. Venga a mi casa mañana lo más temprano posible según le convenga.

Sinceramente,

Draco Malfoy.

Eso era todo. Ni una mínima pista sobre por qué no se casarían. (O alguna disculpa, si a eso vamos) No podía imaginar como podría ser posible… no que le importara. Había sido estúpido de su parte decirle que lo amaba. ¿Amarlo? ¿A él? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Era un idiota, arrogante y egocéntrico! ¡Había estado encaprichada, atrapada en el momento! Y claro que era lo mejor. Ahora, podía tener una vida normal. Se podía casar con quién se le diera la gana. Bajo ninguna circunstancia esa persona sería una basura como éste, tampoco. Por Merlín, ¡todo lo que quería hacer era retorcer ese pequeño y sucio cuello! ¡Sangre sucia, ya lo creo! ¡Le enseñaría! Lanzó su puño contra la mesita de café, mandando su taza de té al suelo, en un gran revoltijo de hojas de té y cerámica. Marmalade, que había estado sentada en su regazo, saltó despedida corriendo en la dirección contraria. Lanzó una patada al suelo con frustración. ¿Ven lo que le había echo hacer? ¡Esa era su mejor taza de té! Fue a coger una toalla a regañadientes para limpiar el lío que se había hecho en el suelo.

…

Mientras tanto, Draco no estaba mucho mejor. Se había calmado lo suficiente, hasta el punto donde pudo pensar claramente. Había mucho trabajo que hacer. Cambiar de prometidas no era tarea fácil. Necesitaba planear cuidadosamente y de manera sincronizada, algo que le daba dolor de cabeza, como cuando jugaba ajedrez. No estaba seguro de a quién deseaba maldecir más: a sus ancestros por escribir el loco y estúpido contrato en primer lugar, a su padre por ser tan malditamente exigente, a él mismo por salir con toda la idea del cortejo y enamoramiento, a Hermione (¡Maldita sea, se había dicho que no debía llamarla así!) por seguirle el juego, o ¡a Antoine Bellover por ser lo suficientemente estúpida para quedarse congelada en una tundra!

Quizás lo más irritante de todo era que tenía una canción pegada en su cabeza. Había pensado que poner un poco de música muggle, los Bugs o como se llamasen, lo ayudaría a relajarse. Todo lo contrario, una de las canciones se había quedado completamente pegada en su psique. Lo peor, ¡ni si quiera se sabía todas las líneas! Odiaba eso. Era algo así, "Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it seems that they are here to stay, oh I believe in yesterday. Yesterday, love didn't seem so far away, la la la, the games we play, oh I believe in yesterday. Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I know it was yesterday…" Estaba seguro de que no se sabía la letra bien, especialmente la parte del "la la la." Algo sobre la canción lo hizo sentirse culpable sobre como había reaccionado unas horas antes con Hermione (Granger, no Hermione, ¡Granger! Honestamente, ¡dos sílabas deberían ser más fáciles que cuatro!), cuando le dijo que lo amaba. Estúpida música muggle con sus letras y melodías pegajosas.

Como sea, le había enviado una nota para pedirle que se juntaran para discutir como hacer público el rompimiento oficial. En su momento, la idea de proponerle matrimonio en el restaurante le había parecido una genialidad, ahora se estaba volviendo para morderle el trasero.

…

El día después de navidad fue uno frío. Ambos miembros de la antigua pareja estaban sentados silenciosamente en la sala de estar de Draco. Él no había dicho nada aparte de, "sígueme." Al final Hermione rompió el silencio. "¿Vas a explicar la situación o no?"

"Supongo que debería hacerlo," lanzó Draco de vuelta. "Parece que no sigues siendo la única candidata en el mundo entero con la que me puedo casar y terminar toda esta irritante odisea. Antoine Bellover, cuyo padre es amigo del mío, acaba de volver."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

"Aparentemente había estado congelada en una tundra y acaban de sacarla nuevamente. Está en San Mungo recuperándose." Hermione soltó una risita burlona. "Es mi prometida de la que te estás riendo," dio Draco, ceñudo.

"Bueno, discúlpame, pero como alguien que estaba comprometida contigo hace menos de veinticuatro horas, ¡no creo que debas usar ese argumento!" dijo con rabia. Draco notó que seguía usando su anillo… de hábito, supuso. No le importaba si se quedaba con él, el dinero era una nimiedad para él, era lo que simbolizaba el anillo lo que le importaba, un símbolo de… se abofeteó mentalmente. Terminar esa oración hubiera sido algo terrible y descuidado de su parte.

"Bueno, du du duh," replicó al final. Si esa no era una respuesta idiota, no sabría que más podría ser. Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Así que, ¿qué propones para terminar este compromiso y empezar desde cero con la Reina de Hielo?" preguntó. Reina de Hielo, ¡ese era bueno! Deseaba haberlo pensado él mismo. "Y, ten en mente," añadió, "que me niego absolutamente a participar en cualquier explicación que me haga parecer vulgar."

"Granger," Ahí, lo había logrado, se las había arreglado para decir su apellido en vez de su nombre, "me insultas. Honestamente, ¡nunca pensaría en culparte de la situación! Después de todo, el público se pondría ceñudo si pensara que me hubiera comprometido con alguien antes de asegurarme que ella estuviera por encima de tales cosas." Sonaba como medio halago para ella y media auto-evaluación vanidosa.

"Bueno gracias por eso, al menos," dijo suavemente.

"Ya he pensado la excusa perfecta," continuó Draco. "Los tres saldremos bien parados. Al parecer Antoine y yo estábamos comprometidos desde hace años, pero cuando ocurrió el accidente, perdí todas las esperanzas. Pensé que nunca podría amar nuevamente, hasta que me encontré contigo. Luego cuando escuché que se encontraba bien, tú, con todo tu buen corazón, ¡me dijiste que me casara con ella!"

Hermione abrió la boca como para objetar algo antes de cerrarla nuevamente. "Eso está bien… eso está muy bien, en realidad. ¿Pero cómo vas a hacer para que su historia coincida con la tuya?"

"Ya tengo al mejor trabajando en ello."

"¿Encantamientos de memoria?"

"Cuando sea necesario." Se recostó con los brazos tras la cabeza con satisfacción. Hermione estornudó abruptamente. "Salud," dijo él, automáticamente. "¿Resfriándote?"

"Sí. Y debo añadir que si yo lo estoy haciendo, tu probablemente también." Alzó una ceja, él no entendió al principio.

"Oh sí, nuestra pequeña batalla de labios de ayer. Como pueden estas cosas escaparse de la mente." Por primera vez desde que salió de la oficina de su padre, se permitió sonreír.

"¡Lo sabía!" Hermione se había parado, de repente pareciendo triunfante.

"¿Sabías qué?" le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Eres tan hipócrita! Entre besarme así, llamarme ese vil sobrenombre por tratar de besarte y sonreír con el recuerdo de besarme, tú, señor, ¡eres un hipócrita! Obviamente, mi sangre no puede significar mucho para ti, si no te importa mi cuerpo."

"Si querías que me disculpara por llamarte así anoche, ¿entonces por qué no lo dijiste?" preguntó, sonando como si su discurso no hubiera significado nada. Tenía razón, sin embargo, era muy hipócrita de su parte.

"No quiero una disculpa. Los dioses saben que estabas en estado de negación y eso es todo."

"¿Negación?" preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"Te permitiste enamorarte de mí, Draco Malfoy. Cuando tu padre te dijo que todo había terminado, todo por tu estúpida pureza, súbitamente estabas dividido entre tus antiguas creencias y tus nuevas revelaciones. La verdad es, que no querías que terminara. Querías creer que eras feliz con la nueva situación, así que pusiste esa cara y esa es la cara que disfruta atormentando a la basura de los seres humanos, como yo. De hecho, podría jurarlo. Justo anoche, yo también estaba en un estado de negación. Me dije que todo esto era para mejor, que ahora me podría casar con quién quisiera. Traté de negar que hubiera sido honesta conmigo misma cuando dije que te amaba. Sin embargo, ¿sabes qué? Estaba equivocada. Creo que te amo y que tú te sientes igual que yo. Así que sigue, has público nuestro rompimiento, júntate con la Reina de Hielo, porque estaré esperando. Sé que tarde o temprano, ¡vas a volver corriendo a mí! Y para citar a Eliza Doolittle, '¡tú solo espera!'" se irguió y salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto.

Draco sólo se quedó allí, mirando. ¡No estaba en estado de negación! ¡Era lo completamente opuesto! Estaba irritado con la situación, ¡eso era todo! ¿Por qué nadie le creería? Azotó su cabeza contra el brazo del sillón varias veces. La odiaba, ¡de verdad! Y ahí fue cuando empezó a estornudar. Se salió del sillón y fue hasta su baño a la vitrina de remedios. Tomó una poción pepper-up, esperó que el vapor se acabara y se fue a recostar. Fue solo después de su siesta que encontró un par de zarcillos de diamantes en una pequeña cajita en su puerta.

* * *

_14 de febrero del 2012_

_¡Hola Chicas! Aquí es traigo capi, como regalo del día del amor y la amistad :D ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, ¿les he dicho que son genialisisisisimas :D?_

_Por otro lado, chicas, acabo de escribir mi primer dramione :D Un one-shoot, por si quieren pasarse (:_

_Un beso a todas,_

_Connie_


	19. Viene la Reina del Hielo

**Cortejando a la Señorita Granger**

Capítulo 19: Viene la Reina del Hielo

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por WelcomeToLolaLand_

…

El día de año nuevo encontró a Draco en la casa de sus padres esperando a Antoine Bellover. Su madre estaba sentada junto a él mientras su padre estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, apoyándose en el piano. "Debo decir, Draco," dijo, "que estoy muy complacido por como manejaste lo de cambiar novias. Este plan tuyo es una genialidad."

"Gracias, Padre," dijo Draco, aunque no parecía ni se sentía especialmente feliz por el halago. Se había ahogado en un estado de indiferencia. Francamente, ni siquiera le importaba como era Antoine Bellover. Había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de asegurar un matrimonio feliz para volver a hacer el mismo esfuerzo. Sólo quería casarse y seguir con su vida.

"Ahí vienen," dijo su padre, cruzando hasta la ventana y avistando dos figuras en la nieve. Draco echó un vistazo, notando que una de las figuras estaba pesadamente envuelta mientras la otra tenía su varita fuera en un esfuerzo por mantener al primero de la extinción.

"Lucius, realmente pienso que debiste dejarlos que vinieran por la red flú, la pobre chica ya ha pasado por un gran caos," comentó su madre.

"¿Has tratado alguna vez de ajustar la red flú en las festividades, Narcissa? Hubiera sido mucha molestia." Las dos figuras finalmente llegaron a la gran casa. "De pie, Draco, estos serán tus nuevos parientes, después de todo."

Draco se paró de mala gana, todavía ceñudo. Continuó haciéndolo hasta que los pequeños elfos domésticos anunciaron a su próxima esposa y su padre. Cruzó los brazos y esperó. Primero entró un hombre alrededor de los sesenta y cinco. Era obviamente el Sr. Bellover. Le parecía algo familiar, pero Draco dudaba que alguna vez hubiera sido un mortífago. Tenía una apariencia sin afeitar y los ojos llorosos. Los saludó con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza antes de invitar a su hija a pasar.

Por alguna extraña razón, Draco había imaginado a Antoine alta, rubia, bronceada, tonta y con más sentido de la moda que otra cosa. En cambio, la chica que entró a la habitación solo era una de tantas. Tenía el pelo rubio ligeramente ondulado y medía alrededor de un metro sesenta. Su apariencia, en cambio, sugeriría cualquier cosa menos una tonta. Llevaba un par de lentes y, bajo muchas capas de viaje, una simple túnica negra. Usaba lo mínimo de maquillaje, también. Se acercó a su padre y le tendió una mano, "¿Sr. Malfoy?" Su voz, aunque un poco agitada, tenía un timbre inteligente. En resumen, Draco se dio cuenta con dolor, era muy parecida a Hermione.

"Es un gusto conocerla, Señorita Bellover," replicó su padre, estrechando su mano. "¿Puedo presentarle a mi hijo, Draco?" Guío su mano hasta Draco, quién también la estrechó. Su mano, notó, estaba casi congelada. Se permitió a sí mismo ofrecerla una ligera sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió.

"Te sientes bien, ¿espero?" preguntó Draco, después de que se sentaron.

"Tan bien como alguien se podría sentir después de estar congelada por dos años," dijo, añadiendo una pequeña risa nerviosa. Draco notó que estaba temblando un poco. Pobre chica, no pudo evitar pensar.

"¿En todo caso, cómo paso eso?" preguntó.

"Bueno," empezó, "estaba haciendo una investigación para mi laboratorio sobre plantas mágicas que pueden sobrevivir a temperaturas bajo cero." ¡Es una científica! Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. "Encontré lo que parecía una cuamcoluar, que es una clase de helecho que lanza brotes que capturan copos de nieve, pero me di cuenta a última hora de que no lo era. Era una _fruamcoluar, _que es un helecho que lanza brotes para capturar presas. Creo que me acerqué un poco más de lo necesario. Se supone que las fruomcoluars son tropicales, pero esta parecía tener algún tipo de mutación. No me estaba esperando que me atacara y en mi apuro, la varita se rompió. La planta se las arregló para arrastrarme hasta sus raíces. Suertudamente, había empacado en la mañana un frasquito de herbicida multipropósito, el cual usé para detener su proceso digestivo. La mala suerte fue, que el súbito movimiento de las raíces, mandó una avalancha de nieve sobre mí. Habría muerto, si esa mañana no hubiera tomado una pastilla en caso de que un accidente como ese ocurriera. Me mantuvo viva, en una estado de congelación, pero viva, al menos." Involuntariamente, la mandíbula de Draco se abrió. Y ahí estaba él pensando que había sido un accidente en unas vacaciones o algo por el estilo. Esto, sin embargo, era bastante impresionante. Y, al parecer no era el único que había reaccionado de la misma manera.

"¡Querida niña!" dijo su madre, yendo a sentarse junto a ella.

"¡Eso es asombroso!," dijo su padre. ¡Draco pensaba que era asombroso que le hubiera dicho eso a ella! "¡Una fruamcoluar en el ártico! Eso es interesante."

"También lo creo. Tan pronto como esté de vuelta en pie, por así decirlo, me gustaría regresar con un equipo y obtener una muestra para traer al laboratorio."

"Me interesaría mucho ir contigo," replicó su padre. En realidad parecía interesado. La atención extasiada que le estaba dando a la chica lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta. "Oh sí, vamos al asunto," dijo su padre, "estamos muy encantados de que hayas accedido a las condiciones sobre el matrimonio."

Para satisfacción de Draco, Antoine parecía haberse tragado un bicho. Volvió la cabeza a su propio padre con tanta velocidad que si no hubiese estado completamente pegada se habría roto. "Er," dijo el Sr. Bellover, "pensaba mencionártelo…"

"¿No le dijiste?" dijo el padre de Draco, viéndolo de una manera más-te-vale-que-recuerdes-nuestro-trato-o-sufrirás-mi-furia.

"Bueno, cariño," dijo el Sr. Bellover, volviéndose a su hija, nerviosamente, "Draco, aquí está en una pequeña encrucijada, digo, un problema y necesita casarse. Así que, como sea, pensé que tú, er, podrías estar agradecida por la oportunidad…"

"¿De qué clase de," levantó sus manos para imitar las comillas, "'encrucijada' estamos hablando aquí?"

Draco no escuchó a su padre, nuevamente, explicar el Contrato de Matrimonio Malfoy. "Así que como ves, ahí es cuando entras tú."

"¿Y no hay nadie más? Encuentro eso difícil de creer, especialmente porque se enteraron de que estaba disponible apenas hace una semana y ciertamente, ¡no parece que estuvieran planeando un funeral! Sin ofender," añadió, mirando a Draco.

"Bueno, hay otra candidata, pero te hemos encontrado mucho más adecuada," respondió su padre.

"Eso parece una decisión imprudente; ¡apenas me conocen!" Su cara estaba enrojecida y su padre parecía estar rezando, con sus ojos vueltos al cielo. "Esperen un segundo," dijo, mirándolos a cada uno por separado, "déjenme adivinar… es una de origen muggle, ¿o no?" Nadie hizo algún intento por negar su acusación. "En ese caso, entiendo completamente." Draco se enderezó tan súbitamente que pensó que lo habían movido con una correa. "La pureza de la sangre es muy importante. Como científica, trato con eso todo el tiempo con mis plantas. Nada de sangre, por su puesto, pero sus genes. Justamente como la fruamcoluar. Si no hubiera estado cruzada, no hubiera sido posible que sobreviviera en tales condiciones. Claro, a veces es esencial cruzar a las plantas para obtener nuevas y mejores. Pero también es esencial mantener las originales intactas. Después de todo, ¿acaso los muggles no pagan mucho más por perros de raza, que por mutts?"

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo," dijo el padre de Draco, asintiendo.

"¡Eso es exactamente lo que siempre he pensado!" dijo su madre, también asintiendo.

Draco sintió una ola de náuseas inundarlo. No estaba completamente seguro de por qué, pero súbitamente sintió que no le gustaba nada Antoine. La forma en que estaba hablando, como si viera a toda la raza humana como animales y nada más. Ni siquiera parecía que la razón por la que entendía no querer casarse con sangres sucia tuviera algo con ver con los prejuicios. No, era algo completamente diferente. Lo que fuera, no le gustaba.

"En ese caso, quizás podemos llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo. Es muy raro para mí encontrar a alguien que entienda mis puntos de vista sobre la pureza de la sangre," dijo. Notó que sus manos seguían temblando.

"En ese caso," dijo su padre, parándose, "¿por qué no los dejamos para que se conozcan? Narcissa, Andre, ¿si quisieran venir conmigo, por favor?" Los tres padres salieron rápidamente de la habitación, pareciendo emocionados sobre el arreglo matrimonial. Ahora solo estaban los dos solos y la incomodidad era tan palpable que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

"Discúlpame un momento," dijo Antoine, agachándose y abriendo una pequeña cartera en su regazo. Sacó una poción pepper-up. Tomó un poco y Draco vio en silencio como le salía un poco de vapor por las orejas. "Eso está mucho mejor," dijo, cerrando sus ojos como saboreando el súbito calor que la invadió. "Se supone que debo tomar un poco cada doce horas por los próximos tres meses," explicó. "Así que," dijo, notando como la observaba, "cuéntame sobre ella."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Draco, su corazón empezando a latir súbitamente más rápido.

"La otra chica con la que estabas comprometido. ¿Cuál es su nombre? No conozco mucho a quiénes fueron a Hogwarts; estudié en Beauxbatons, pero nunca se sabe."

"Hermione Granger," le respondió, esperando que su voz sonara tan falta de emociones como creía.

"No," dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, "supongo que sólo sé de Harry Potter."

"Sucede que odio su existencia," dijo Draco, con una voz tan aburrida que pensó que ella se sentiría avergonzada.

"Bueno, anda, cuéntame de esta Hermione," le urgió, sin darle importancia al comentario sobre Harry Potter.

"Es una de sus mejores amigas, de Potter quiero decir. Un verdadero cerebro…" si pensaba que el comentario sobre su inteligencia molestaría a esta otra mujer inteligente, se equivocó.

"¿Debo suponer que no se llevaban muy bien en el colegio?" preguntó. ¿Quién se creía que era, un psiquiatra?

"Por decirlo así. El trío dorado y yo éramos lo que se dice enemigos."

"¿Trío?"

"Son tres. Potter, Weasley y Granger."

"Huh," dijo lentamente, "entonces solo puedo imaginar como se tomó lo del compromiso. ¿Cómo conseguiste convencerla?"

"Una combinación de amenaza de muerte y…"

"¿Y?" preguntó ella.

Un extraño presentimiento se le vino a la mente. "Y tratar de hacer que se enamorara de mí," finalizó.

"Al parecer te salió el tiro por la culata," dijo, sonriendo peligrosamente. "Deben tener ambos el corazón roto." Ya, lo había dicho.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos y lanzándole una mirada mortífera.

"Juzgando por tu actitud, creo que es bastante seguro decir que no dejó tu corazón sin algún daño. ¿Dices que es una nacida de muggles? Creo que entre eso y la antigua rivalidad, tomó bastante romper las murallas para que la relación empezara a funcionar. Ahora, súbitamente, tienes que volver a construirlas. Es todo bastante interesante, desde un punto de vista científico." Estaba sentada allí, satisfecha y fría, con una cara de soy-más-inteligente-que-tú.

"Pienso que estás leyendo demasiado en esto," dijo Draco, bajando el volumen de su voz a niveles peligrosos.

"Te creeré si puedes decirme honestamente que no tienes sentimientos por ella y déjame hacerte notar que el odio es un sentimiento. Soy una creyente de la analogía de la fina línea entre el amor y el odio. Es difícil separarlos ahora que el puente había sido extendido. Así que dime, ¿tienes sentimientos por ella?"

¿Por qué todas estas "novias" tenían que ser tan difíciles? "Creo que he sido bastante claro en decir que no tengo ningún tipo de sentimientos positivos por ella," dijo con un bufido.

"Pero sentimientos, aun así. ¿Era atractiva?" ¿Acaso no sabía cuándo debía dejar de insistir en un tema?

"En su propia forma simplona, supongo." Seguía dirigiéndole una mirada mortífera, ¡pero aun así no se detenía!

"Eso es la cosa más triste que he escuchado. Chico y chica se odian mutuamente. Chico y chica se ven forzados a una relación. Chico y chica se ven forzados a terminar la relación. Chico niega sus sentimientos. Chica, bueno, no sabría decir."

"¡Podrías parar ya!" se había alzado, utilizando toda su altura. Se había atrevido a mencionar su estado de negación. ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres y los estados de negación? NO ESTABA EN ESTADO DE NEGACIÓN.

Antoine se rio triunfante. "Ahí está, ¿ves? Eso lo prueba," dijo con una sonrisa malévola. "Merlín, debes realmente amarla."

Draco rechinó los dientes. Ya se estaba hartando de las mujeres. Al menos con los hombres no se consideraba inapropiado hechizarlos hasta la luna si empezaban a comportarse así. "¿Te casarás conmigo o no?" preguntó entre dientes.

"Bueno," dijo, aun sonriendo, "dejando a un lado el hecho de que creo que te haría un favor negándome, realmente no creo que tu padre me dé opción. Como sea, algo me entretienes. Y con eso de que eres sangre pura y todo, creo que tendré que aceptar tu grandiosa propuesta."

"Ya era la maldita hora," dijo Draco, masajeándose la frente con sus nudillos. Miró al frente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron sus padres.

"¿Todo listo?" preguntó su padre, mirándolos a ambos.

"Oh sí, hemos llegado a un acuerdo," dijo Antoine, aun sonriendo malévolamente.

"Bien, muy bien," dijo su padre asintiendo. "La boda será el 1 de abril, aquí en la mansión." Draco se enderezó súbitamente, atragantándose con el té que había estado tomando. "¿Algún problema, hijo?"

"Bueno, no, sólo… Honestamente, ¿por qué siguen con la misma fecha?" dijo de sopetón, bajando la guardia por un momento.

"Por ninguna razón en particular, pero realmente no veo un problema. Todo ya está arreglado. Ahora, pienso que es hora de que Andre y Antoine se vayan. ¿Estoy seguro de que necesitas algo de reposo?" dijo, volviéndose a la nueva novia de Draco.

"Oh sí, gracias." Ambos Bellovers se levantaron y dejaron la habitación. Draco gimió y deseo que toda esta pesadilla simplemente terminara.

* * *

_7 de marzo del 2012_

_Hooolahooola!_

_Les traigo el nuevo capi... ¿qué piensan de Antoine? _

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios... ¡más de 30 en un capítulo! ¡El récord!_

_Sooo, muchísimas gracias a Lola, mi beta, que sin ella, habrían un montón de grandes y pequeños errores :B_

_Ya el 12 empiezo mi primer año en la U, así que deséenme suerte._

_Besooos_

_Connie :B_


	20. Callejón Diagon

**Cortejando a la Señorita Granger**

Capítulo 20: Callejón Diagon

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_Beteado por WelcomeToLolaLand_

…

Draco caminaba distraídamente por el callejón Diagon, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Había venido para tratar de alejarse de todo, aunque no estaba seguro en como ayudaría estar en una masa de ruidosos transeúntes. Sus pasos siguieron sus antiguas andadas, lo que inevitablemente lo llevó a la tienda de Quidditch. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto a excepción de un pequeño grupo de niños, de entre nueve y diez años, parados frente a la vidriera. Draco se adelantó para unírseles. En la vitrina había una brillante escoba dorada. "Más veloz que cualquiera que se haya creado, la _Atrapa Sueños_ es lo suficientemente rápida como para cruzar el Océano Atlántico en media hora. Más segura que cualquier otra, es en realidad el más grande logro en la empresa de escobas hasta el momento." Debajo estaba el precio, la cifra dejo a Draco sin aire. ¡Esa sí que era una escoba costosa! Un suave tintineo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió e inmediatamente sintió que se le venía un dolor de cabeza. En el dintel de la puerta estaban Potter y Weasley. Aún peor, ya lo habían visto. En tres grandes zancadas cruzaron el espacio entre ellos y se pararon frente a él. "Disculpen," dijo Draco, tratando de pasar por su lado.

"No tan rápido," dijo Potter, deteniéndolo.

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó Draco, cruzando los brazos derrotado.

"Queremos agradecerte por dejar a Hermione fuera de ésta boda."

Draco alzó una ceja. "No, en serio, ¿qué quieren?"

"Esa es la verdad," dijo Weasley con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Claro, bueno, ha sido genial. Nos vemos." Intento nuevamente retirarse, pero fue detenido. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Necesitamos preguntarte qué pasó," dijo Potter.

"¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntan a ella?"

"Está siendo bastante evasiva. Sólo nos dijo que tu padre había encontrado a alguien más. Parece completamente inafectada. ¿Ahora por qué es eso?"

"Bueno, ¿acaso no es obvio? Nunca quiso casarse conmigo en primer lugar, ¿o no?"

"Eso no es verdad," intervino Weasley.

"¿Huh?"

"Quiero decir que parecía, y aún parece, muy enamorada de ti." La mueca en el rostro de Ron hizo saber a Draco que era bastante difícil para él admitirlo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó, tratando de ocultar la alegría en su rostro.

"¿Así que por qué esto no le molesta?" presionó Weasley.

Draco los miró a ambos antes de suspirar. "Porque parece pensar que… yo la amo," murmuró.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada. "¿Qué?" preguntó Potter.

"Que la amo," repitió.

"¿Y es ver-" empezó Potter.

"¿Qué es un submarino?" interrumpió Draco.

Potter pestañeó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es un submarino?" repitió.

"Es algo así como un barco cerrado que va bajo el agua… Er, ¿por qué?"

"Sólo me lo preguntaba… Así que, ¿cómo está Hermione?" mentalmente se cacheteó a sí mismo por llamarla así.

"Tú," dijo Weasley, apuntando a Draco, "¡la llamaste Hermione!"

"Es sólo cortesía llamar a alguien a quién ya has besado por su nombre." Draco observó feliz como el comentario causaba que ambos hombres parecieran a punto de vomitar.

"¡Oh, ugh! ¿Por qué dirías algo asó?" preguntó Weasley, poniéndose rojo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "De verdad, ¿cómo está?"

"Está bien," dijo Potter, aún un poco verde.

"Bien…"

"Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces está esperando que vuelvas a ella," añadió Potter, luego de una pausa.

"¡Lo que es inconcebible! Ustedes más que todos deberían saber que no es una buena idea ir contra los deseos de mi padre." Su rostro decayó cuando vio como Weasley súbitamente comprendía.

"Espera un segundo, ¿esa es tu única razón?" preguntó. "¿Sólo estás asustado de que lo que tu Papi te hará?"

"Er…" comenzó Draco. ¿Por qué que sudor se formaba en su frente? Tenía el presentimiento de que acababa de admitir algo realmente malo. Potter y Weasley parecieron tomar su silencio como respuesta e intercambiaron una mirada de shock.

"¡Está enamorado de ella!" dijo Potter finalmente, pareciendo sorprendido al principio y luego súbitamente como si fuera a estallar en risas. Se volvió hacia Draco y le palmeó el hombro.

"Pero…" dijo Draco, levantando un dedo como si tratara de hacer ver un punto, pero no podía pensar en ninguno. No era como si quisiera casarse con Antoine. A decir verdad, de las dos, escogería a Hermione cualquier día, sin importar la sangre. Pero aún estaba la antigua rivalidad, ¿cierto? ¿No podían esperar que se casara con ella después de eso? ¿Pero no había acaso pasado los últimos cinco minutos teniendo una conversación perfectamente civilizada con esos dos?

"Nos vemos en la boda, Malfoy," dijo Potter, revisando su reloj. "Merlín, necesito volver para llevar a Pen al doctor pronto." Con eso, Potter y Weasley se fueron, dejando a Draco con la boca ligeramente abierta.

…

Hermione alzó la mirada desde la pila de libros de Herbología que estaba catalogando para encontrarse con una clienta que parecía un tanto perdida. "Hola," dijo la mujer, "¿puedes decirme dónde está el libro sobre plantas mágicas en jardines no-mágicos del Profesor Longbottom?" Hermione se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas.

"¿Quieres el volumen uno o dos?" preguntó, sonriendo a la otra mujer. Era más o menos de la edad de Hermione, quizás un poco más joven y tenía el pelo rubio.

"No sabía que había un segundo volumen," dijo interesada.

"Acaba de salir este septiembre," replicó Hermione, volviéndose a las estanterías y recorriendo con su dedo las líneas de libros. Se detuvo en el nombre Longbottom y sacó dos grandes tomos. "Ambos son muy interesantes de leer. Fui al colegio con él, sabes," añadió, apuntando al nombre de Neville.

"¿En serio? He querido conocerlo desde que salió _Fungi Herbológica y Como Creció_. El modo en que explicó la cruza entre los dos reinos fue bastante interesante."

"¡Oh, lo sé!" Hermione se detuvo, preguntándose si se atrevería a hacer de celestina. "Sabes, no está casado y estoy segura de que amaría discutir su trabajo contigo."

El rostro de la otra mujer se iluminó y luego se apagó. "Oh bueno," dijo, mirando con tristeza al anillo en su dedo. "Veo que también has sido ocupada," añadió, notando el anillo en la mano de Hermione.

"Oh," dijo Hermione, sin estar segura de qué decir. Convenientemente fue distraída por la súbita entrada de Harry y Ron.

"¡Hey!" dijo Harry, deteniéndose frente a ellas. Los ojos de la mujer observaron momentáneamente la cicatriz en su frente. Por un segundo una mirada de comprensión cruzó su rostro, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa. "Nunca adivinarás con quién nos acabamos de encontrar."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Hermione, volviéndose solo un poco para no hacer que la clienta se sintiera excluida.

Ron respondió. "¡Malfoy! Estaba comprando en la tienda de artículos de Quidditch."

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Hermione, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrosaban. La mujer parecía un poco demasiado interesada en su conversación.

"No mucho. Preguntó lo que era un submarino. ¿Alguna pista de por qué?"

Hermione sonrió. "Supongo que ha estado escuchando su CD de los Beatles. Ya sabes la canción, Yellow Submarine…"

Ron parecía perdido, pero Harry se echó a reír. "¿Escucha música muggle?"

"Todo el tiempo, en realidad," habló la mujer junto a ellos, súbitamente. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabría ella eso? "Déjenme adivinar," dijo, mirando a cada uno, "tú eres Hermione Granger, tú, Harry Potter y tú debes ser Weasley. Lo siento," añadió, "nunca dijo tu nombre,"

"¿Quién-?"

"Soy Antoine Bellover, la no muy emocionada prometida de Draco." Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron. ¿Esta era Antoine Bellover? Era tan, tan… ¿No había estado intentando hacía unos segundos juntarla con Neville? "Y sólo quiero hacerte saber, Hermione, que estoy de tu lado."

"¿Estás qué?" preguntó Hermione, sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Preferiría mil veces que tú te casaras con él y no yo. Es tan obvio que está enamorado de ti, que es increíble que pueda seguir negándolo. Créeme, sólo acepté porque su padre realmente da miedo. Y además, preferiría conocer al Profesor Longbottom."

"¡Eso fue lo que Malfoy dijo! ¡Que era mala idea ir contra los deseos de su padre!" dijo Ron, jadeando.

"Pero estoy segura de que son mayoritariamente tonterías. Si quiere casarse contigo, lo peor que puede hacerle su padre es quitarle su precioso dinero," dijo Antoine, rodando los ojos. "Estoy segura de que se dará cuenta a tiempo, y aunque no lo haga, me ofrezco voluntaria a perder repentinamente mi voz el día de la boda… eso es, ¿si aún lo quieres?"

"Sigo usando su anillo, ¿o no?" dijo Hermione, sonriendo suavemente.

* * *

_24 de marzo del 2012_

_Hoola! ¿Cómo están, bonitas? Yo he tenido una laaaarga semana, con un montón de problemas feos u.u Así que sed buenitas y dejadme lindos reviews :)_

_No he respondido los reviews del capi anterior, pero trataré de ponerme al día, hoy._

_¿Qué les parece Antoine ahora? :B ¿Y la parte de la conversación de chicos?_

_¿Quién fue a ver Los Juegos del Hambre? Yo me gané entradas para la avant-premiere y fue una de las pocas cosas buenas de mi semana :B Y me encantó! ¡Cuéntenme qué les pareció!_

_Que estén muy bien, nos leemos en el próximo,_

_Connie._


	21. Día de San Valentín

**EDIT 12/01/2013: Beteado por WelcomeToLolaLand**

**...**

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 21: Día de San Valentín

_por Marmalade Fever_

_..._

El 14 de febrero cayó un domingo. Hermione había decidido pasar el día como solía hacerlo, lo que significaba ver una película romántica mientras comía comida chatarra. Sin embargo, este año no estaba tan deprimida como de costumbre. Desde que Antoine confirmara que Draco estaba, en efecto, en estado de negación, Hermione se encontraba extremadamente optimista. Estaba casi segura de que el próximo año para estas mismas fechas, estaría casada. Era un pensamiento muy agradable. Y así, hoy celebraría su último día de San Valentín como soltera.

Había alquilado algunas películas. Los títulos en la tienda de videos no estaban en tan mala forma como de costumbre. De hecho, se las había arreglado para conseguir algunos realmente buenos por primera vez. Se inclinó sobre el pequeño montón en su sala de estar, dejó a un lado "Tú y yo" y agarró la siguiente carátula. Lo introdujo en su reproductor de DVD y observó feliz el país de Florín, triste como Buttercup recibía la noticia de la muerte de su amado y sonrió dulcemente cuando Buttercup fue rescatada y/o secuestrada por el Hombre de Negro

"Era un granjero pobre. Con ojos como el mar después de una tormenta..." Hermione suspiró y detuvo la película. Draco tenía los ojos así... No estaba segura de por qué había detenido la película. Súbitamente se sintió abrumada por la soledad.

Marmalade se había acurrucado en su regazo. La minina había crecido, pero aún así era bastante pequeña. Le rascó bajo la barbilla y empezó a ronronear. Realmente se sentía muy sola.

...

Draco había comenzado el día con un repentino deseo de escribir. ¿Por qué? ¡Cómo iba a saberlo! Había divisado el tintero y la pluma que Hermione le había regalado sobre la mesa y se sintió llamado a hacerlo. Se sentó con la pluma suspendida sobre el pergamino por unos buenos tres minutos, esperando inspiración.

"Capítulo 1," escribió. "Nací como Draco Ludwig Malfoy a Lucius Christoph y Narcissa Alexandria Black Malfoy en noviembre..." Se detuvo y lo tachó, antes de volver a comenzar. "Capítulo 1. Mi vida se puede dividir en tres áreas básicas. Primero fueron mis días pre-Hogwarts. Luego mis días de Hogwarts. Finalmente, mis días post-Hogwarts, por supuesto." Draco arrugó la nariz con disgusto y tachó esa parte también. "Capítulo 1. Mira, no te conozco, o al menos, probablemente no te conozco. Puedes pensar que me conoces, pero te equivocas. Nadie lo hace. La vida de un mocoso sangre pura podría, para algunos, ser un título bastante acertado para este libro. Pero no. ¡Soy un ser humano complejo con emociones! ¿No pueden entender eso? ¿Y qué si soy rico? El dinero no puede comprarme amor." Draco se detuvo nuevamente. ¿Realmente acababa citar a esa banda muggle? Bueno, era un comienzo muy sentimental de todos modos. Estaba a punto de tachar todo y volver a comenzar cuando se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de su padre se encontraba en la chimenea.

"¿Sí, Padre?" Preguntó Draco, ocultando el pergamino.

"¿Sabes que hoy es el día de San Valentín, cierto Draco?" Preguntó su padre, como si algo estuviera mal.

"Sí, ¿y?"

"¡No has hecho reservas!" Ladró su padre.

"Oh, que molestia," dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. "¿Tengo que invitarla a salir?"

"¡Sí! Es muy importante mantener las apariencias. ¡Es bastante inconcebible que una pareja, separada por dos años y a punto de casarse, decidan quedarse en casa en el día de San Valentín! ¡Por Merlín, Draco!"

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"Te he conseguido una mesa en Basil Garden a las siete de esta noche. Debes ir con Antoine y al menos tratar de aparentar que lo estás disfrutando. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, señor", dijo Draco, suspirando. La cabeza de su padre desapareció de la vista y Draco no reanudó su escritura.

...

De mala gana, Draco llevó a Antoine al restaurante en el que hacia tan solo unos pocos meses atrás se había reunido con Hermione. El lugar estaba decorado con rosas rojas y lirios blancos. "Malfoy, mesa para dos", dijo Draco con tono apagado en la entrada.

"Por aquí, señor" dijo el encargado y los llevó a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación. Al parecer, el restaurante estaba muy ocupado esa noche. En casi todas las mesas había una pareja, que se veían o muy incómodos o muy felices.

"Entonces," dijo Antoine, mientras miraban el menú, "supongo que debes sentirte un poco deprimido y solitario en este momento."

Draco le dirigió una mirada fría. "Te quedarás callada si sabes qué es lo mejor para ti."

"Oh sí... casi me olvido de nuestra pequeña farsa." Levantó la voz: "¡Oh, Draco cariño, qué dientes tan fabulosamente rectos tienes!"

Draco le dirigió una mirada cansada. Si hubiera podido, le hubiera gustado estrangularla con sus propias manos. "Gracias", respondió con voz forzada. Si la memoria no le fallaba, estaba seguro de que los padres de Hermione eran dentistas. Apartó el pensamiento a un lado y miró con firmeza el menú. "Bueno, yo estoy listo para ordenar. Si tú también lo estás, llamaré a una camarera…"

Sin embargo, la atención de Antoine se había desviado de su menú hacia una mesa en el otro lado de la habitación. Ella entrecerró los ojos y súbitamente agarró su brazo. "¿Sabes quién es ese?" le preguntó emocionada.

Draco se volvió en su asiento y entrecerró los ojos. En la mesa había dos figuras. Una de ellas era un hombre de su misma edad y complexión robusta, la otra era una mujer mayor con un raro sombrero. Algo en su cerebro hizo clic. "¡Claro, es Longbottom!" Draco miró a Antoine, que casi parecía estar salivando.

"¡Así que lo conoces! Oh, por favor, por favor, preséntame a él ¿lo harías?"

Draco resopló. No pudo evitarlo. ¡Vaya suerte! La chica que su padre con tanta gracia lo había forzado a elegir, ¡gustaba de Neville Longbottom! Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso... "¿Cómo sabes quién es?"

"Por las cubiertas…" murmuró Antoine, mirando fijamente a Longbottom.

"¿Cubiertas? ¿Qué cubiertas?"

"¡De los libros de Herbología! Leí un par de ellos antes del accidente. Nunca imaginé que podría realmente conocerlo..."

"¿Longbottom ha escrito libros?" murmuró Draco, pensando en lo que había escrito por la mañana.

"Profesor Longbottom," corrigió Antoine.

"¡Profesor!"

"El más joven en Hogwarts... Aunque, creo que quizás sea un sustituto. Sin embargo, seguro que será el reemplazo permanente cuando el profesor actual se retire."

Una mujer joven vendiendo rosas rojas se acercó a su mesa. "¿Quizás a la dama le gustaría una rosa?" preguntó.

Draco dejó escapar un sonido indignado. "No."

Antoine rodó los ojos mientras la señora se alejaba. "¿Y si Hermione estuviera aquí en mi lugar?"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!"

Antoine volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. "¿Me presentarías?" repitió.

"Si sigue aquí cuando hayamos terminado de comer."

"Si me presentas ahora, fingiré un dolor de estómago y podremos irnos".

"Es un trato", dijo Draco. Había muchas parejas en el mismo lugar para su gusto. Se puso de pie y caminó con lo que esperaba fuera su pomposa caminada habitual a la mesa de Longbottom, con su mejor sonrisa. Tomó un momento para que uno de los ocupantes de la mesa advirtiera su presencia. Al final, Longbottom volvió la cabeza y prácticamente saltó de la silla.

"¡M-M-Malfoy!" tartamudeó, señalando con el dedo.

"Exactamente," respondió Draco, y se apartó para que Antoine obtuviera una mejor vista. Para su gran vergüenza, ella se llevó una mano a la boca y chilló.

"Profesor Longbottom," dijo, quitándose la mano de la boca y ofreciéndola para poder saludarlo. Longbottom dirigió a Draco una nerviosa mirada de reojo antes de sacudirla. "¡No puedo decirle lo mucho que he querido conocerlo!"

"¿En… serio?" preguntó, desconcertado. Draco decidió fingir estar profundamente interesado en una pintura de la pared.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encanta su trabajo! La forma en que describió el crecimiento de la Viña Crepe Africana… ¡usted es un genio!"

"Oh, gracias," dijo Longbottom, medio asustado y sorprendido.

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre, querida?" preguntó la Sra. Longbottom, sonriendo a Antoine.

"Antoine Bellover."

Longbottom la miró con la boca abierta. "¡Estás bromeando! ¿Cómo va tu investigación sobre la fruamcoluar?"

El rostro de Antoine se desanimó inmediatamente. "Cancelada por un tiempo."

"¡Oh! ¡Ya sé quién eres! Leí sobre ustedes en El Profeta," dijo la Sra. Longbottom. "Me alegra saber que han sido reunidos, pero me siento mal por la chica Granger. A Neville le gustaba cuando era pequeño."

Longbottom se sonrojó y trató de ocultarlo tomando un trago de agua. "Entonces, er, te casarás con Malfoy, ¿verdad?"

"Hasta nuevo aviso," dijo Antoine, mirando a Longbottom de una manera que hizo que Draco sintiera ganas de vomitar. Algo en su memoria había vuelto a hacer clic. Hace mucho tiempo había escuchado que Longbottom le había pedido a Hermione que fuera su pareja en el Baile de Navidad. Ella lo había rechazado por ir con Viktor Krum. Un sentimiento de intensa aversión lo recorrió por completo. Celos, odio, rabia. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que estaba siendo tonto. Obviamente era el enamoramiento de Antoine por Longbottom lo que le estaba molestando, no... no Hermione. Su deseo de vomitar se intensificó. No podía mentirse a sí mismo. No soportaba la idea de otro hombre con Hermione. Salió de su ensimismamiento. "... decía que si te encuentras bien'" Era Antoine. Había posado su mano en su brazo, pero la sacudió para que se alejara.

"¡Nos vamos!" ladró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

_04 de enero del 2013_

_Ehhhhhhhhhhhh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Lo repetiría mil veces. Pensaba que la universidad no consumiría mi tiempo de la manera en que lo hizo. Fueron tantas cosas que pasaron el pasado 2012, que lo único que puedo decir es que estoy muy agradecida de que el año del demonio haya pasado._

_Por otro lado, **MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO** a todas y todos (?). Este es mi regalo y este verano termino la traducción de esta historia... no quiero dejarla para después de marzo, porque no quiero imaginar todas las cosas que tendré que hacer con la universidad._

_Besos gigantes y lo siento de nuevo._

_Connie_

_Pd: por cierto, mañana 5 es mi cumpleaños, así que sean bonitas y déjenme saludos :D_

_Pd 2: Este capi no está beteado, pero preferí subirlo a penas lo terminé... ya saben, cough lo siento cough._


	22. Bienvenida al mundo

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 22: Bienvenida al mundo

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

El brazo de Draco se movía más rápido que nunca, incluyendo sus días como buscador. Las palabras se derramaban sobre la página más rápido de lo que podía parpadear. Había pasado las últimas semanas haciendo muy poco, excepto escribir. Ya había pasado los seis metros de pergamino. Y su récord solo iba aumentando mientras seguía escribiendo línea tras línea tras línea. Era vagamente consciente de que ya era marzo y el día de su boda se acercaba a pasos agigantados. En los pocos momentos que se permitía para descansar sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a Hermione. A decir verdad, estaba aterrorizado. Sólo había dos cosas en la vida que le daban miedo. Una era su padre y el otro era la posibilidad de rechazo, y se quedaba petrificado al darse cuenta de que tendría que hacer frente a ambos si alguna vez quería volver a ser feliz. Rechazo... rechazo era una palabra bastante crítica que sostenía todo en su balanza. Si él fuera a... volver con Hermione y rogar por su mano... y si ella se negara... No habría ninguna solución adicional. Su padre estaría más enojado de lo que jamás lo habría visto. Seguramente sería desheredado de la familia. Su fortuna le sería arrebatada. Rechazo significaba la muerte por el Contrato de Matrimonio Malfoy. Y aún así, Draco no se permitía pensar demasiado en el asunto. En su lugar, seguía escribiendo, escribiendo, y escribiendo...

...

Eran solo las dos de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Hermione sonó. Se tambaleó, medianamente consciente de su entorno, hacia la cocina. "¿Hola?" preguntó somnolienta, mientras por su cabeza recorrían pensamientos asesinos sobre los vendedores telefónicos. Se quedó helada al escuchar la voz en el otro extremo.

"¡Hermione! ¡No puedo encontrar mis llaves del coche y tengo que llevar a Pen al hospital!" Era Harry y, por el sonido de su voz, un Harry atacado de los nervios.

"¡Cálmate! ¿Ya llega el bebé?" preguntó ella, buscando el interruptor de la luz.

"Uh-huh," confirmó la nerviosa voz.

"Yo voy a estar allí, todo va a estar bien," dijo Hermione, haciendo todo lo posible por calmar su pobre amigo. "Estas cosas pueden tomar horas." Oyó el sonido de arcadas en el otro extremo. "¿Pen está bien?" preguntó, un tanto preocupada.

"Ese era yo," respondió Harry, sonando aún nervioso, pero también bastante avergonzado.

"Ya voy a estar allí, sólo mantén la calma y ¡asegurarte de tener todo!" torpemente colgó el teléfono y cogió las llaves de su propio coche. No usaba su auto muy seguido, pero pensaba que eran muy útiles, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus vecinos muggles y sus sospechas. Condujo durante unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a la pequeña casa de Harry y Penélope. Salió precipitadamente de su coche y llamó a la puerta. Fue recibido por un Harry blanco como la tiza.

"¡Vamos, ayúdame a llevarla al coche!" dijo, tirando de ella por el brazo y llevándola hasta la silla en que había dejado a su esposa. Penélope respiraba lentamente y sonrió a Hermione, viéndose diez veces más tranquila que su marido.

"Está bien," dijo ella, bajando la voz para dirigirse a su abdomen, "¡ya es tiempo de ir al hospital para que por fin podamos conocerte!" Harry y Hermione le ofrecieron un brazo y la ayudaron a ponerse en pie. La llevaron hasta el coche y entonces Harry corrió de vuelta por su maleta y, sin razón aparente, su varita. El hospital estaba a unos quince minutos.

"¡Recuerda respirar!" dijo Harry desde el asiento trasero, haciendo gestos de manos extraños que Hermione no podía entender por su espejo retrovisor.

"¡Cálmate, Harry!" dijo Penélope, riendo entretenida. "¡Todavía no es la hora!" Hermione redujo la velocidad al acercarse a un semáforo y aceleró de inmediato al ver que se puso en verde. Una cuadra más tarde, desaceleró nuevamente, sólo para que la luz cambiara nuevamente a verde.

"Esto es extraño," murmuró, cuando una tercera luz pasó de amarillo a verde, evitando completamente el rojo. "Espera un segundo... ¡Harry! ¡Deja de hacer eso!"

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Harry, nerviosamente dejando su varita a un lado y comenzando a retorcer el cinturón de seguridad con las manos.

"¡De todos modos, ya casi estamos allí y no quiero causar una colisión!" regañó, mientras, por fin, entraba al estacionamiento del hospital. Dejó que Harry y Penélope salieran antes de aparcar y luego corrió para unírseles.

"...Un momento por favor," dijo la recepcionista y les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran. "Se le acompañará hasta su habitación, dentro de poco." dijo, sonriéndoles.

"Bueno," dijo Hermione, sintiendo una repentina ola de somnolencia, "¿hay alguien que quieran que contacte?"

"Si pudieras hacerles saber a mis padres y a los Weasley las noticias," dijo Penélope, con una suave sonrisa, "sería genial."

"Está bien," dijo Hermione con una inclinación de cabeza. Lo que ella realmente tenía ganas de hacer era beber una buena taza de café. Sin embargo, lo primero es lo primero. Los padres de Penélope resultaron ser mucho más fácil de contactar. Esto se debía a que tenían un teléfono y también el hospital. Los Weasleys por otro lado... Hermione terminó escondiéndose en el armario del conserje para desaparecerse, lo que la hizo sentirse muy parecida a una superheroína.

La Madriguera estaba inusualmente tranquila esa noche. De los muchos hijos y nietos de Molly y Arthur Weasley, sólo Percy y su esposa, la otra Penélope, estaban de visita. La guerra había hecho mella en el orgullo de Percy, pero se las arregló para redimirse a fondo con sus padres al visitarles muy a menudo. Hermione golpeó la puerta y solo se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando Percy con el pelo desordenado abrió la puerta.

"Penélope está teniendo el bebé," Hermione le informó.

"¡¿Qu-oh! Esa Penélope," murmuró y se fue a despertar a sus padres. Molly y Arthur bajaron las escaleras vistiendo batas de dormir y viéndose ambos agotados y emocionados.

"¿Puedo usar su flú para contactar a Ron?" preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto, querido, sin duda!" dijo la señora Weasley, mientras empezaba a preparar café.

"¡Ron!" llamó Hermione, mientras se arrodillaba e introducía su cabeza en las llamas.

"¿Mione?" preguntó Ron con voz aturdida.

"Harry y Penélope están en el hospital. Ya viene el bebé."

Instantáneamente su amigo se puso en alerta. "¿Dónde? ¿Mungo?"

"No, un hospital muggle. Ven acá. Iré a buscar mi coche y podemos ir todos juntos". Momentos más tarde, Hermione estaba de vuelta en el armario del conserje y en el estacionamiento, yendo a buscar a los Weasley en el modo preferido para ingresar a un hospital muggle. Por suerte, la Madriguera no estaba lejos. Media hora más tarde se las había arreglado, de alguna manera, para acomodar a Molly, Arthur, Percy, Penélope Weasley y Ron, (su esposa prefería dormir), dentro de su coche. Ginny y Dean tenían su propio coche y llegaron solos.

"¿Hay noticias?" preguntaron a Harry.

"No sé. Sólo me dijeron que me quedara aquí y que los dejara en paz," respondió él, con el rostro ceniciento.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno... Estaba pensando en llamar a los Dursley..."

Ron se lo quedó mirando. "¿En serio, amigo?" preguntó.

"La única familia que tengo. Además, Pen me hizo prometerlo..." hizo un leve intento por sonreír.

"Lo haré en seguida, Harry," dijo Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"¡Cualquier excusa para despertarlos a las tres de la mañana!" dijo Ron, con una risa. Hermione se acercó a los teléfonos públicos y comenzó a buscar en las guías telefónicas. Tenía el número de Vernon y Petunia Dursley, gracias a Harry, pero no tenía ni idea del de Dudley. Por fin encontró su número y decidió llamarlo primero.

Una gran cantidad de groserías llegó al oído de Hermione, por lo que tuvo que mover el auricular cierta distancia. La voz en el otro extremo, finalmente, exasperada, le preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Hola, es posible que no me recuerde. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy una amiga de su primo, Harry." Hermione se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose si Dudley había colgado el teléfono.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Bueno, su esposa está en el hospital Midtown. Está teniendo un bebé. Me pidió que le hiciera saber." Esperó un momento y estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando volvió a hablar.

"Bo sabía que estaba casado."

"Bueno, lo está. Lo ha estado ya por unos años."

"Tú no eres la esposa, ¿verdad?"

Hermione rodó los ojos. "No, no, yo no lo soy."

"Bueno, asegúrate de que me envíe una tarjeta de anuncio del nacimiento." Se oyó un click y la línea se cortó.

Hermione marcó el número siguiente y le respondió un muy parco "¿Hola?"

"Hola, señor Dursley. Soy Hermione Granger, una amiga de su sobrino."

"¿Qué quieres? ¡Le dije que nunca se volviera a poner en contacto conmigo nuevamente!"

"Bueno," Hermione hizo una pausa, "quería hacerle saber que su esposa, Penélope, está teniendo un bebé." Hubo un silencio por un momento y luego siguió la voz de Petunia Dursley.

"¿Qué hospital?"

"Midtown, ¿lo conoce?"

"Sí, estaré allí en un momento."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hermione, incapaz de contenerse.

"Adiós." Hermione colgó el teléfono y volvió junto a los Weasleys y Harry.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Ron, curioso.

"Sorprendentemente bien. Dudley quiere una tarjeta anunciándole el nacimiento y tu tía Petunia," miró a Harry, "dice que vendrá."

Harry la miró sorprendido, luego de salir de su estupor "¡Estás bromeando!"

"Eso es lo que ella dijo" replicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Unas horas más tarde, todo el mundo había comenzado cabecear.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Ginny, mirando a su amiga después de una larga sesión de mirar fijamente al espacio.

"¿Mmhmm?"

"¿Estás preocupada?"

"No, estará bien."

"No hablo de Pen. Quise decir acerca de tu situación." Hizo hincapié en la palabra _situación_ con cuidado.

"¿Te refieres a Draco?" Ginny asintió. "Un poco, supongo."

"Lo estás tomando muy bien. ¿No estás asustado de que... que no vuelva a ti?"

"Trato de no pensar en ello. He estado imaginándomelo en mi mente durante los últimos meses. Aparecerá en mi puerta con un ramo de flores... o algo así. Sé que no se casará con Antoine. Ella me lo aseguró. Aunque, supongo que su padre es perfectamente capaz de drogarlos y obligarlos a casarse. Pero, ¿puedes honestamente imaginar a un padre haciendo algo como eso, aún a Lucius Malfoy?"

"Supongo que no." Ginny miró por encima de su hombro al oír el sonido de unos pasos. Una mujer con cabellos algo grises y con un largo cuello se acercaba. "Despierta, Harry. Tu tía está aquí."

La mujer se detuvo a unos pasos del grupo, dándoles a todos una mirada muy aprensiva. De repente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Harry tuvo que correr para detenerla. Ginny y Hermione observaron desde lejos como Harry le daba un abrazo a su tía.

"¿Dónde está el señor Potter?" preguntó una enfermera, haciendo que las dos mujeres se volvieran en sus asientos.

"Por allá," respondió Ginny, señalando. La enfermera caminó rápidamente hacia Harry y le dijo algo, y todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mientras arrastraba a su tía tras él.

"¡El bebé ya está aquí!" dijo cantando, mientras se acercaba al grupo. Sus suegros se sobresaltaron y se pusieron rápidamente de pie, siguiendo a Harry y Petunia. Encontraron a Penélope Potter tendida en la cama agotada. En sus brazos había un bebé muy pequeño con un sombrero de color rosa en su cabeza.

"Todos," dijo, mientras se reunían a su alrededor. "Esta es Lily Ithaca Potter."

Hermione sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo. ¡Harry tenía una hija! En el fondo de su mente se imaginaba el día en que ella podría estar en esta misma posición, con una mano fuerte y pálida en su hombro. De repente sintió una imperiosa necesidad de llorar.

"¿Ithaca?" dijo Penélope Weasley, sonriendo. "¡Yo tenía la intención de nombrar a nuestro primogénito Telémaco!" Los que sabían sobre La Odisea rieron. Lily fue entonces pasada a su padre, que estaba radiante. Muy lentamente el bebé paseó por toda la sala, y Hermione la sostuvo por un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_06 de enero del 2013_

_Hooolas :) Muchas gracias por todos los saludos de cumpleaños, por sus reviews y por no abandonar la historia luego de tanto tiempo. También, muchas gracias a todas las que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos. Por cierto, este capítulo tampoco está beteado, así que disculpen cualquier error._

_Beso grandotote!_

_Connie_

___**Pd: Intentaré actualizar esta historia cada dos días, de aquí a que termine. Por el momento, esperen nuevo capítulo este 8 de enero, pues ya está casi listo el nuevo capítulo.**_


	23. Marido y mujer

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 23: Marido y mujer

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

Afuera estaba hermoso. Los árboles estaban floreciendo y la hierba estaba verde. Draco no notaba nada de eso. Era casi como ser sacado de la cama y ser transportado a otro lugar cuando uno solo estaba medio despierto. Se había puesto su túnica de gala de estilo esmoquin y permitió que le estilizaran el pelo. Incluso le habían puesto un poco de maquillaje. Y ahora... ahora se despertaba súbitamente con la comprensión de que estaba de pie en la parte delantera de una iglesia muy llamativa, a punto de casarse. Sudor frío corría por la parte posterior de su cuello y podía sentir la piel de gallina en sus brazos. Gregory Goyle estaba de pie, como un troll, a su lado. Sintió otra oleada de piel de gallina recorrerlo al escuchar el comienzo de la marcha nupcial. Poco a poco, pero todo demasiado rápido para Draco, las damas de honor caminaron por el pasillo. A continuación, la música cambió y toda la atención se centró en la puerta en la parte trasera de la sala.

Antoine había hecho el mejor de los intentos por fingir una enfermedad. Se había quejado de un dolor de estómago, realizado un hechizo silenciador en sí misma, tomado veneno, romperse a propósito el dedo gordo del pie... ¡todo! Pero sin embargo, allí estaba ella, obligada a caminar por ese pasillo miserable, después de todo.

Draco observó cómo se acercaba Antoine y de repente sus oídos se quedaron sordos respecto a su entorno. Apenas podía entender la voz del mago viejo y arrugado realizando la ceremonia. Antoine fue entregada por su padre, André.

"Si algún presente sabe de alguna razón por la cuál estos dos no deben casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

El corazón de Draco se aceleró mientras miraba alrededor. ¡Nada estaba sucediendo! ¡Seguramente, alguien tenía algo que objetar! ¡Esto era pura locura! Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre, y de repente supo lo que tenía que hacer. Vio a su padre ponerse de pie alarmado antes de que Draco se desapareciera, con un pop, al lugar más seguro que conocía.

...

Hermione levantó la vista de su lectura del Profeta y ni se inmutó cuando se dio cuenta quién era su visitante.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo cada nervio de su cuerpo retorcerse a la vez. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su lengua había decidido abandonarlo. "Hermione," finalmente alcanzó a decir.

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella, dejando a un lado el periódico y mantenimiento una calma perfecta.

Draco podía sentir su garganta cerrándose y, por primera vez desde que era muy pequeño, no le importó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento. ¡No había esperado que llorara! "¿Qué pasó?" Y luego, con miedo, le preguntó: "No estás casado, ¿verdad?"

Draco negó con la cabeza, antes de secarse los ojos con la manga. "Yo..." comenzó, poco a poco, "lo siento." Hermione asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que continuara. De repente, las lágrimas se detuvieron y la miró casi como si fuera la primera vez. "Te amo." Entonces, antes de esperar por su reacción, siguió. "¡He sido el tonto más grande del mundo! Eres perfecta. Eres amable, inteligente, divertida, por no hablar de completamente hermosa..." Inclinó la cabeza. "No puedo decirte lo difícil que es para mí sólo estar parado aquí en vez de correr a ti y besarte como un loco."

"Bueno," dijo Hermione lentamente, "¿por qué no haces?" Su corazón latía fuertemente.

"¿Me… me dejarías?" preguntó, vacilante.

"¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas?" Draco se acercó cautelosamente y se arrodilló frente a ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, antes de besarla apasionadamente en los labios. Sintió como su mano acariciaba su cabello suavemente antes de alejarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Y entonces, el mundo se vino abajo sobre Draco. Su padre... ¡Maldito! Se puso de pie y comenzó a colocar tanto hechizos anti-Aparición en el departamento como le fue posible. Entonces, súbitamente, se detuvo y se arrodilló junto a Hermione sobre una rodilla. Tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. "¡Cásate conmigo!"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Hermione alegremente.

"¡No, quiero decir ahora mismo!" Observó como su expresión mostraba una carrera de emociones diferentes. "Hermione, me dijiste que me amabas y yo te rechacé. Ahora estoy de vuelta, pidiendo tu perdón. Pero la cosa es que... Nos pueden separar y lo sabes. Es la única manera. O nos casamos hoy o si no vendrán y me llevarán junto a Antoine para obligarme a casarme con ella. ¡No hay otra manera!" Su voz se suavizó. "Te prometo, Hermione, que no te trataré como marido hasta el día que nos casamos por segunda vez, en una iglesia, en algún lugar para que todos sus amigos y familiares puedan ver... y ninguno de los míos. ¡Te cortejaré! ¡Dormiré en el sofá! ¡Publicaré mi libro! Sólo, por favor, por favor... Es la única manera."

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. "Sólo deja ir a vestirme". Draco se dejó caer al suelo mientras esperaba, con impaciencia, que volviera. Después de lo que parecieron siglos, pero en realidad sólo fueron unos tres o cuatro minutos, volvió, vestida con una simple túnica blanca y el pelo atado con una cinta a juego. "¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó, mientras él la conducía a la puerta principal.

"Sólo sé de dos lados donde una bruja y un mago pueden ir a casarse rápidamente. El primero es el Ministerio de Magia... Esa no sería mi primera opción. El segundo es Hogwarts. El Profesor Dumbledore podría hacerlo." Vio cómo su rostro se iluminó con ilusión. "Hogwarts será, entonces." La tomó de la mano y se aparecieron juntos a Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade se encontraba silencioso en la mañana de los domingos. Llegaron a un pequeño claro en frente de la Casa de los Gritos. Con cuidado, cruzaron una pequeña valla y Draco le volvió a tomarla de la mano. La amaba. Ahora que por fin se había dado cuenta, no podía imaginarse cómo se las había arreglado para suprimir el pensamiento durante tanto tiempo. Su mano se sentía tan pequeña en la suya, tan menuda y delicada. Ella era delicada. Estaban arriesgando mucho al hacer esto. Se recordó a sí mismo, poco a poco, que ella no era indefensa. Podía batirlo a duelo cualquier día y ganarle, sin duda. Caminaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, dos enamorados tomando consuelo en la presencia de su amado. Evitaron la calle principal y continuaron por un camino antiguo que los conduciría directamente hacia su antigua escuela. Sobre las copas de los árboles se podía ver a algunos estudiantes en sus escobas y lo que parecía una quaffle. Los patios de Hogwarts estaban bastante vacíos. Pasaron junto a la cabaña de Hagrid y el Sauce Boxeador. El calamar gigante se dio la vuelta en el lago y los pocos madrugadores levantaron la vista de sus actividades para observar curiosos a los dos extraños adultos vestidos tan extrañamente. Finalmente, Draco abrió la puerta del castillo para su novia y entraron, sintiéndose más seguro que antes.

Caminaron, desapercibidos por un tiempo, mientras subían las escaleras. "¿Dónde hay un profesor cuando lo necesitas?" Preguntó finalmente Draco, rompiendo el silencio.

"Podríamos intentar en la sala de profesores." Hermione abrió la marcha, manteniendo sus manos unidas hasta que llegaron a la puerta adecuada y llamaron. Se oyó un leve crujido y la puerta se abrió, revelando al profesor Snape. Él los miró, lentamente.

"¿Draco?" preguntó por fin. De repente le pareció extraño que Snape no hubiera sido invitado a la boda. Draco se encogió de hombros.

"¿Dónde está el Profesor Dumbledore?" preguntó.

"Está en su oficina. ¿Debería informarle de su presencia?" arqueó una ceja, como si los atreviera a admitir que habían llegado sin invitación. Casi de repente, sus ojos se enfocaron en Hermione y rápidamente en sus manos entrelazadas.

"Si puede," respondió Hermione, sintiéndose un poco molesta por escrutinio sobre la situación.

"Por supuesto." No podía estar del todo segura, pero parecía como si una pequeña sonrisa se hubiera posado en el cetrino rostro del profesor. Tal vez sentía incluso menos remordimiento que ellos al desobedecer los deseos de Lucius Malfoy que ellos.

"¿A quién le hablas, Severus?" Las puertas de la sala de profesores se abrieron y apareció la cara de la profesora McGonagall. Su rostro se iluminó cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes eran y lo que llevaban puesto.

"El señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger desean hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Si mi suposición es correcta, entonces lo mejor es que vayamos con ellos. Puede que seamos necesitados como... testigos." Los dos profesores cerraron las puertas y dirigieron el camino mientras la feliz pareja los seguía desde cierta distancia. Los retratos en las paredes los observaban en silencio cuando llegaron a las gárgolas de piedra y esperaban a que el profesor Snape pronunciara la contraseña, "pastel de caldero". La fila de escaleras fue revelada inmediatamente y subieron.

"Entrad, entrad," se escuchó la voz alegre de Dumbledore desde dentro de su oficina. Hicieron caso y todos entraron a la oh-tan-familiar oficina. La silla de Dumbledore hizo un giro de tres sesenta y les sonrió. "¡Ah! ¡Draco, Hermione, me alegro de verlos de nuevo!" Caminó hasta ellos y tomó sus manos libres en las suya. Había un brillo en sus ojos cuando preguntó: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, eso es, si no lo he adivinado correctamente?"

"¿Nos podría..." comenzó Draco, lentamente, sintiendo de pronto un poco tonto "¿podría casarnos?"

Dumbledore dio una palmada. "¡Excelente! Sería un honor. Si me dan un momento, sólo necesito consultar mis libros de referencia y asegurarme que todavía recuerdo todo el proceso". Evocó cuatro sillones mullidos para ellos y se fue a una antecámara para encontrar sus libros.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y vergüenza. Jamás nunca habían pensado en casarse a escondidas, mucho menos el uno con el otro. Draco le paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el suyo a medida que los minutos comenzaron a prolongarse. Los Profesores McGonagall y Snape preferían evitar su atención, aunque miraban de vez en cuando en su dirección. Por fin, Dumbledore salió, sosteniendo un libro en la mano izquierda. "Aquí estamos," dijo, sonriendo. "Si pudieran levantarse y sacar sus varitas, podremos empezar." Draco frunció un poco el ceño... ¿varita? Tenía la suya, claro, pero no podía recordar ninguna necesidad previa para esta ceremonia. Hicieron lo que les dijo y Dumbledore comenzó. "¿Debería saltarme las formalidades?" preguntó, mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

"Adelante." respondió Hermione, entrelazando su mano con la de Draco.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. "¿Tú, Draco Ludwig Malfoy, aceptas a la señorita Hermione Christine Granger para que sea tu esposa ante todas las leyes mágicas? ¿Para serle fiel, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, todos los días de tu vida?"

"Sí, acepto," dijo Draco, sin dudarlo. Y una repentina sensación de liberación le atravesó el pecho.

"¿Y tú, Hermione Granger Christine, aceptas al Sr. Draco Ludwig Malfoy para que sea tu marido ante todas las leyes mágicas? ¿Para serle fiel, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, todos los días de tu vida?"

La voz de Hermione sonó ahogada por la emoción, cuando respondió, "Sí, acepto." Los ojos de Hermione se mantuvieron fijos en Dumbledore, a pesar de su repentino impulso de mirar a su casi-marido.

"¿Tienen los anillos?" Hermione se sacó su anillo de compromiso y Draco se quitó el suyo propio, el que ya casi olvidaba que llevaba puesto. Los colocaron en la mano del anciano mago y éste tomó su varita. "Apunten con su varita a los anillos como yo y repitan mis palabras, 'Hombre y mujer, se unen ahora, Unum.'" Una tenue neblina plateada rodeó los anillos y se disipó lentamente. "Ahora coloquen el anillo en el dedo de su cónyuge." Ellos lo hicieron. "Con el poder recaído en mí, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

Draco sintió como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos cuando se inclinó hacia su esposa y le entregó el primer beso de su matrimonio. Una oleada de magia pasó a través de ellos, desde sus anillos.

"Ahora, si pueden esperar un momento más, voy a redactar una licencia de matrimonio para ustedes y luego todos podremos firmar." Se sentó tras su escritorio y empezó a garabatear en tinta verde nacarada. Luego entregó la pluma al Profesor Snape, quien luego se la ofreció a la profesora McGonagall, seguida de Draco y Hermione Malfoy. Dumbledore luego tocó el pergamino con su varita, colocando protecciones para evitar que fuera destruido.

"Más adelante, tendremos una ceremonia más grande. Vendrán, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Hermione, sonriendo a sus viejos profesores. Ellos asintieron y pudo notar como una lágrima amenazaba con salir del ojo de la profesora McGonagall. Draco guió a su esposa fuera de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Debía ser la hora del almuerzo. El Gran Salón estaba tan ruidoso como siempre, cuando pasaron por las puertas. "¡¿Qué significa eso?!" dijo Hermione bruscamente, deteniéndose para mirar a través de la puerta hacia la mesa de los profesores. Neville Longbottom estaba sentado justo al final junto a Hagrid.

"Al parecer es un sustituto de Sprout," respondió Draco, mirando un poco más mordaz de lo que era necesario a su antiguo compañero de colegio, teniendo en cuenta su situación actual.

"¡Me gustaría llamar su atención!" gimió Hermione, mirando con avidez a Neville.

"¿Para qué?"

"Pensé que podríamos ser capaz de establecer una cita doble con él y Antoine." Draco frunció la frente y luego sonrió.

"En ese caso... ¡HO! NEVILLE!" Draco saludó con la mano y atrajo la mirada de muchos pares de ojos hacia él, incluyendo los de un muy asustado profesor sustituto. Éste se levantó y dejó su lugar para acercarse cautelosamente a la puerta, agarrando fuertemente algo en su bolsillo.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó, viéndose tan nervioso como lo había hecho en el Día de San Valentín.

"¡Llámame Draco!" dijo éste, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Uh..." respondió Neville, incluso más asustado de lo que hubiera estado si Draco lo hubiera mirado con el ceño fruncido en vez de sonriendo.

"¿Creo que ya conoces a mi esposa?" preguntó Draco, haciendo un gesto.

"¡Oh! Tu..." Los ojos de Neville se detuvieron sobre Hermione y pegó un salto, claramente esperándose a otra persona, es decir, Antoine. "Pero... yo pensé..."

Hermione sonrió. "También me alegro de verte, Neville." Se detuvo y le dio un abrazo.

"¿Cómo dices?" dijo al fin, parpadeando.

"Acabamos de casarnos a escondidas... En fin, nos preguntamos si alguna vez te gustaría unirte a nosotros en una cita doble-"

"-con Antoine," interrumpió Draco, dándose cuenta de que Hermione no sabía que los dos ya se conocían. Lo que lo llevaba a la muy buena pregunta de cómo sabía que harían una buena pareja. Nunca había conocido a Antoine, ¿o sí?

"¿Ustedes dos están… casados?" preguntó Neville, quién parecía a punto de desmayarse. "Y Antoine..."

"Es tan libre como un pájaro," respondió Draco.

"Claro," dijo Neville, al final. "Claro, eso estaría... bien." Dejaron a Neville y salieron nuevamente afuera.

"Hermione," repitió Draco, por lo que casi no podía creerse que solo fuera la segunda vez: "Te amo."

"También te amo, Draco." Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta Hogsmeade antes de desaparecerse de vuelta a su piso.

* * *

_11 de enero del 2013_

_¡Hoola! Siento haberme tardado, pero mi pc sigue malo y mi madre se fue unos días y se llevó su notebook en el cual traduzco y actualizo._

_Nos vemos! Besotes y muchas gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Connie_


	24. Enfrentamientos

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 24: Enfrentamientos

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

Draco y Hermione estaban sentados juntos y en sielncio en la mesa de la cocina. Habían pasado juntos el día. No habían echo mucho. Fueron a comprar groserías a una tienda muggle. Hermione también insistió en que comprara algo de ropa. Volvería a su casa por la mañana para recoger sus cosas, pero hasta entonces, no podía pasearse con su túnica de gala. Draco ahora llevaba unos simples pantalones de color caqui y una camiseta.

Hermione preparó espaguetis para la cena. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho apetito; era un día demasiado extraño como para comer. Sin embargo, para su deleite, Draco había ofrecido muy servicial a lavar los platos. La verdad es que encontraba todo esto muy divertido, ¡estar casada con Draco Malfoy y hacer que éste ayudara en la casa! Hace un año se habría reído a carcajadas con la sugerencia.

Por fin, a eso de las 9:30, Hermione rompió el silencio. "Iré a lavarme los dientes."

Draco se sobresaltó y luego asintió. Había comprado un cepillo de dientes mientras estaban fuera. "Iré contigo," dijo, y se levantó. El cuarto de baño estaba frente al dormitorio de Hermione. La siguió y vio que como tomaba un poco de hilo dental para comenzar a limpiarse los dientes. Draco hizo lo mismo.

"No recuerdo la última vez que me cepillé los dientes con alguien más en la habitación", comentó, echando el hilo al cesto de basura.

"Debe haber sido en Hogwarts," dijo Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Recuerdo que Parvati y Lavender luchaban siempre por mi pasta de dientes. La verdad no tenía mucho sentido."

"Las pastas de dientes mágicas saben algo asquerosas," dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "No querrías usarlas si alguna vez leyeras la lista de ingredientes. No puedo decirte cuántas veces solía sabotear el tubo de Crabbe de modo que sus dientes se pusieran peludos. Añadir un pequeño ingredientes y la clase de Pociones hacía mi vida más entretenida."

"Interesante..." dijo Hermione, recogiendo su tubo de Crest (marca de pasta de dientes) y echando un poco en su cepillo de dientes. Se la entregó a Draco y éste hizo lo mismo. Se cepillaron en silencio durante un rato, antes de terminar. "Bueno, te voy a encontrar algunas mantas y una almohada," dijo ella, mientras se secaba la boca. Draco asintió, dormir en el sofá había sido parte de su acuerdo con ella cuando sugirió que se casaran a escondidas. La única razón por la que se casaron en seguida era por seguridad. Era menos probable que su padre los separara de esa manera, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a tomar ventaja de la situación. Quería dar a Hermione la boda de ensueño que siempre había imaginado, y que ya estuvieran casados no significaba que no pudiera dársela. Dejando a un lado lo legal, para todos los intentos y propósitos, seguían estando, más o menos, sólo comprometidos.

Hermione había encendido un fuego en la chimenea y preparado el sofá lo más cómodo posible. Marmalade estaba acurrucado junto a la almohada, viéndose tan tierno como siempre. "Volveré enseguida para despedirme," dijo Hermione, guiñándole un ojo a Draco mientras entraba en su dormitorio. Se quitó los zapatos y se puso el pijama que había comprado hoy. La parte inferior era de color gris oscuro y negro a cuadros y la parte superior era de color negro. Hermione regresó vestida con su propio pijama, que ese día eran color marfil. "Buenas noches", dijo, un poco tímida, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Draco no estaba seguro de qué lo impulsó a hacerlo, pero tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su regazo y la abrazó.

"Buenas noches," le respondió y la besó en la nariz. "¿Me lees un cuento para dormir?" preguntó con timidez. Todavía era muy temprano.

"Está bien," dijo ella y Draco la soltó a regañadientes para que fuera a la estantería.

"Esta," dijo ella, volviendo a sentarse en su regazo, "es la historia de Caperucita Roja. Esta es la misma copia que mis padres me leían cuando era una niña." Leyó toda la historia y luego cerró el libro. Draco se quedó pensativo.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó, sintiendo más tímido a medida que su vida matrimonial iba progresando.

"¿Sí?"

"Me estaba preguntando, y tal vez este no es el mejor momento para preguntar, pero... ¿te gustaría tener hijos?" Su cara se puso un poco rosa y ella asintió. "A mí también," dijo, sonriendo suavemente. "Me gustaría haberlo mencionado esta mañana. Hubiera sido muy romántico decirte:" Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos y quiero que seas la madre de los míos. Nunca me he sentido así con nadie."

Hermione lo miró críticamente. "Has crecido mucho durante los últimos meses."

"Di mejor durante las últimas horas..." dijo, sonriendo suavemente. "Apenas y reconocí que hoy era 1 de abril. Estuve a punto de cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Ojalá..."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, suplicándole con la mirada que continuara.

"Ojalá nunca te hubiese llamado sangre sucia. Ojalá no hubiera sido un tonto de remate en Navidad. Ojalá no tuviera miedo de mi padre. Me gustaría haberte dicho que yo también te amaba..."

"Lo sé," dijo Hermione, simplemente.

"¿Has pensado que si Antoine siguiera congelada aún en esa tundra, en este momento estaríamos en nuestra luna de miel?" le preguntó, apartando su mirada de la de ella.

"Me ibas a sorprender con la ubicación... ¿Dónde íbamos a ir?"

"Florence" dijo Draco, con tristeza.

"¿Italia? Eso suena hermoso." Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. "Buenas noches, Draco," dijo finalmente Hermione.

"¿Te importaría si te besara?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Adelante." Él la acercó más en sus brazos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. ¡Cómo había extrañado esos labios! Eran los labios de su verdadero amor... su esposa. Muy a regañadientes, Hermione se apartó y se fue a su dormitorio.

Draco se sumió en un sueño ligero. Marmalade se acurrucó a su lado y ronroneó. Sus sueños estaban repletos de pensamientos sobre el futuro. Ya no era molestado por la presencia de un enorme reloj de arena. Ahora estaba a salvo. Estaba… casado. "Así que aquí estás, Draco," dijo una voz sedosa, interrumpiendo el sueño de Draco y obligándolo a despertar. Parpadeó, inseguro de si se había imaginado la voz. Flotando sin prisa en la chimenea estaba la cabeza de su padre, con aspecto sombrío.

"Padre," dijo Draco, lentamente.

"Debo decir, estoy decepcionado de ti," respondió él, lenta y peligrosamente. "¿Sabes lo mucho que me has avergonzado el día de hoy?"

"No creo que tu felicidad era la qué estaba en la línea, padre," respondió Draco, sintiendo la rabia y el miedo acurrucarse en su interior.

"Dime, Draco, ¿por qué te fuiste?" Era una pregunta sencilla, pero se sentía tan complicada.

"Me fui," Draco hizo una pausa del efecto, "porque me di cuenta de algo muy importante."

"¿Y qué sería eso?" Los ojos de su padre se volvieron rendijas.

"Amo a Hermione." Draco se sorprendió de su propia audacia. Admitir a su padre, _su padre_, que amaba a alguien, a cualquier persona, especialmente a una muchacha inadecuada, era extremadamente peligroso.

"Ya veo... ¿y ella devuelve tu afecto...?" Preguntó Lucius, su voz sonando casi como un ronroneo.

"Sí, padre, lo hace," dijo Draco, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma y regresar la misma mirada siniestra marca Malfoy que había heredado de este hombre.

"¿Y estás seguro de que este es el camino para ti? ¿Una vida con… una hija de muggles?" Cuando el hombre dijo: "muggles", Draco sabía que eso no era lo que implicaba.

"Ya he hecho mi elección." Draco estaba derecho mientras esperaba la ira de su padre, pero éste no dijo nada. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, padre?" preguntó, sabiendo que transitaba un camino peligroso, pero esperando un milagro.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Amas a mamá?" Nunca habían discutido sus sentimientos antes, y parte del corazón de Draco ansiaba la confirmación de que su padre era capaz de semejante emoción.

"... Sé a dónde vas con esto, Draco. No es lo mismo".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tu madre y yo somos del mismo origen, de la misma crianza. No importa si nos amamos o no. Estamos destinados a estar juntos."

"... ¿Me amas?" El corazón de Draco golpeteaba fuertemente en su pecho mientras esperaba una respuesta. Nunca en su vida se había atrevido a preguntarlo.

"Sí, Draco, lo hago." Su voz, extrañamente suave.

"También te amo, padre," dijo Draco, con cuidado. "Así que espero que puedas entender mi decisión... e incluso aprender a aceptarlo."

"No has olvidado el Contrato de Matrimonio Malfoy, ¿supongo?"

"No, padre, no lo he hecho."

"Ya que obviamente has hecho tu elección, supongo que... ¿te casarás con esta chica?"

El corazón de Draco cayó de repente a su estómago... ¿Había una posibilidad de que su padre quisiera corromper su vida como lo había pensado? "En realidad..." No pudo ir más lejos con la oración, así que, en silencio, levantó la mano izquierda, de modo que el anillo brillara la luz del fuego.

"¿Ya te has casado?" la voz del hombre sonó repentinamente ahogada.

"Lo siento, padre. No confiaba en que nos permitieras casarnos si esperábamos."

"Ya veo." Por primera vez en la vida de Draco, sentía como si hubiera lastimado realmente a su padre.

"Padre... ¿estás enfadado?"

"Honestamente, yo habría pensado que iba estaría mucho más enojado de lo que estoy. Eres mi único hijo, Draco. Puedes hacer lo que quieras."

"Así que..." No estaba seguro de cómo preguntar. Había estado tan seguro de lo que pasaría, que ahora se sentía inseguro sobre qué decir o no. "¿Esto significa que no vas a deshederarme?"

Lucius se rió con fuerza. "¿Qué? ¿Creías que te enviaría a empacar? ¿Quitarte tu dinero? ¡Draco! ¿Qué haría con eso? ¡Estás exagerando!"

Draco estaba perplejo. "¿Es en serio? ¿Ningún castigo? ¿No excomunión? ¿Nada?"

"Eres un adulto, Draco. Me es difícil decirlo, pero el mundo está cambiando. Probablemente no debería haberte forzado a estar con Antoine. Todo este ajetreo ha sido muy complicado. Merlín sabe que si estás enamorado de esta chica, parte de la culpa probablemente recae en mí. Si estaba preparado para aceptarla en noviembre como mi hija, puedo aceptarla ahora. Así que, sí, Draco. Puedes sentirte libre para regresar con tu esposa a tu propia casa. No hay necesidad de agregar sal a la herida al vivir en esta pocilga muggle, llamada departamento."

"Gracias, padre." Por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, Draco sentía pinchazos en los ojos. Estaba en peligro volver a llorar. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Draco." Sin hacer ruido, el hombre desapareció de su vista. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Eran solo las siete de la mañana cuando el sueño de Draco fue perturbado nuevamente por un visitante. Esta vez, la persona entró por la puerta principal. Era Harry Potter.

"Malfoy..." dijo, lentamente, cuando notó la figura en el sofá.

"Potter..." respondió Draco, deseando estar un poco más despierto.

"Aquí, ponte al día en tus lecturas." Potter le lanzó una copia de El Profeta sobre el pecho. En la primera página había un gran artículo acerca de, bueno, de él. El titular decía: "Draco Malfoy Deja Novia En El Altar." Lo hojeó brevemente y lo dejó a un lado. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó Potter.

"¿Por qué no voy a despertar a Hermione?" dijo Draco, lentamente, sintiendo que su presencia podría ayudar.

"No... yo lo haré," dijo Potter, mirándolo.

"Sabes, no me gusta la idea de que la veas en la cama, así que creo que lo haré yo."

"Es gracioso, el sentimiento es mutuo."

"Entonces, llamaremos juntos a su puerta."

"Bien." Ambos caminaron por la cocina y por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Hermione y llamaron.

"¿Qué?" fue la amortiguada respuesta.

"Tenemos compañía," dijo Draco.

"¿Tenemos?" preguntó Potter con indignación.

"Sí, tenemos."

Hermione abrió la puerta, vestida con su bata y se abrió paso hasta la cocina. "Buenos días, Harry, Draco. ¿Café?"

"Ya me pongo en ello," dijo Draco. La presencia de Potter activó algo en él. Sintió la necesidad de marcar su territorio. ¡Iba a ser tan bueno contarle que se había casado con su mejor amiga!

"No, no, yo lo haré." Eso era mucho mejor, ya que ella sabía cómo usar la cafetera.

"Hermione," Harry dijo suavemente, "traje una copia de El Profeta conmigo. Creo que deberías leerla."

"¿Por qué no la lees en voz alta?" le pidió, mientras llenaba el recipiente con agua.

"Está bien," dijo Harry, y empezó. "'Draco Malfoy deja novia en el altar. En noviembre, todos se sorprendieron al oír el anuncio del temerario compromiso de Draco Malfoy con la señorita Hermione Granger, una bruja hija de muggles, primera de su clase, amiga cercana de Harry Potter y muy en contra de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Poco después de Navidad, nos quedamos incluso más sorprendidos al enterarnos que el compromiso fue anulado. La señorita Antoine Bellover, una bruja sangre pura, había sido encontrada. (Por favor, consulte la página 7 para la reimpresión del artículo respecto a su descubrimiento.) Sin que el mundo mágico lo supiera, Bellover y Malfoy habían estado muy enamorados. En un regular intercambio de novias, Malfoy cambió de Bellover, a Granger y luego de vuelta a Bellover. Y al parecer, ahora de vuelta a Granger una vez más. Ayer, 1 de abril, Draco Malfoy dejó la señorita Bellover en el altar. Todos los presentes parecían muy sorprendidos. En una entrevista, Miss Bellover declaró: "¡Me alegro de que todo esto haya acabado!" Aunque no estamos del todo seguro de lo que quiere decir con eso, sabemos que el señor Malfoy está actuando muy extrañamente. Él todavía no está disponible para hacer comentarios. ¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" preguntó Draco, sonriendo.

"Bueno, ¿qué está pasando?" soltó Potter.

"Harry," dijo Hermione tentativamente, "Draco y yo estamos enamorados."

"¿En serio?" chilló Harry, con aspecto pálido.

"De verdad," dijo Hermione con una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Así que vuelven a estar juntos?" preguntó, luego frunció el entrecejo. "Y tú," se volvió hacia Draco, "¡todavía necesitas casarte!"

Draco sonrió. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. "En realidad, ya no."

"¿Tú... ya no? ¿Por qué? ¿Había algún tipo de cláusula que encontraste en el contrato?"

Draco torció la boca en una sonrisa. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera para contarle? ¿Cuál es la mejor manera para hacerle saber a Potter que ya estaba casado con Hermione? La miró, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para jugar con su presa. Curiosamente, ella estaba sonriendo de la misma manera, como si igual sintiera una necesidad de torturar un poco a su amigo con la noticia. Se acurrucó junto a ella y la besó. Potter, por su parte, los estaba mirando como si estuvieran locos. "¿Lo dices tú, o lo hago yo?" finalmente preguntó Draco.

"Adelante," contestó ella, tratando de no ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

"Potter, me gustaría presentarte a Hermione."

"¿Disculpa? Creo que ya nos conocemos..."

"Déjame reformular... Potter, esta mujer junto a mí no es Hermione Granger. Ella es la Sra. Hermione Malfoy." Poco a poco, la comprensión se deslizó sobre el rostro de Harry.

"¿Cuándo pasó...?"

"Alrededor de media hora después de que salí de mi otra boda el día de ayer."

"Dumbledore nos casó," añadió Hermione. Se acurrucó aún más cerca de Draco.

"Hermione Malfoy," murmuró Harry para sí mismo, sentándose en una silla. "Ron va a tener un ataque."

* * *

_16 de enero del 2013_

_¡Holitas! Ya van 24! nos quedan sólo 8 c: Y nos faltan 2 reviews para los 300, así que sean lindas y dejen sus comentarios :B_

_Por otro lado, hay una traducción de otro fic de Marmalade Fever (la autora de este fic), llamada Bus Stop por Egg Dupont._

_También, pueden pasarse por mis últimas dos traducciones de one-shoots, "La historia de una pluma" de JamesyLily y "Primeras Veces" de FredyGeorge._

_Besoos a todas y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas!_

_Connie._


	25. Día Uno

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 25: Día Uno

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

"Ron tendrá un ataque," dijo Harry, frotándose la cabeza.

"Sí, probablemente," coincidió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y cómo se tomará esto tu padre?" preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco.

"En realidad, extrañamente bien..." dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hermione, mirando a su marido confundida.

"Bueno," comenzó Draco, sentándose en el mostrador de la cocina, "su cabeza apareció en la chimenea esta mañana, a eso de las tres. Al principio actuó exactamente cómo pensé que lo haría, pero entonces..."

"¿Entonces qué?" Preguntó Harry, inclinando la cabeza.

"Bueno, en realidad comenzó a sonar... dolido. Parecía estar molesto porque yo no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no reaccionaría de forma exagerada y maldeciría a Hermione hasta otro mundo."

"Eso es extraño..." dijo Hermione, frunciendo también el ceño.

"Le pregunté si me iba a quitar la herencia, y ¡dijo que no! En realidad dijo que me sintiera libre de volver a casa, con Hermione, en vez de vivir aquí."

"¿Crees que puedes confiar en él?" Preguntó Harry.

"¡Tengo miedo de lo puede hacer si no lo hago! Es un mago peligroso, pero con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fuera de la foto..." Draco se encogió de hombros. Realmente no lo sabía. "Mi padre nunca ha actuado así en mi vida. Incluso…" Draco bajó la voz, "incluso admitió que me amaba." Se removió incómodo bajo la mirada de Potter.

"El café está listo," dijo Hermione, poniéndolo sobre la mesa y sacando las tazas. "Y me gustaría recordarles que tengo que trabajar hoy."

"¿Vas a trabajar el día después de tu matrimonio?" Preguntó Harry, sonriendo de lado.

"¡Hey! Pediré tiempo libre para la luna de miel luego de la gran boda" dijo Hermione, desafiante.

"¿Gran boda?" Harry de repente pareció aliviado. "¡Gracias a Merlín por eso! Nadie nunca te perdonaría si no la hicieras."

"Por cierto, Potter, ¿no creo que te conozcas algunos buenos padrinos?" Preguntó Draco, lentamente. Todavía no le gustaba el chico, pero no era como si tuviera a alguien mejor en mente.

"¡Pensé que nunca lo pedirías!" dijo Harry, con una mirada que hizo que Draco quisiera estrangularlo un poco.

"¿Ron también?" Preguntó Hermione, mirando a Draco con ojos suplicantes.

"La comadreja también."

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Potter poner cara de disgusto. Casi odió tener que cerrar los ojos para besarla, pues se perdería la mirada evidentemente contrariada en el rostro de su ex-enemigo. Pero los cerró y saboreó la sensación de felicidad garantizada hasta que la muerte los separara. "Te amo," susurró Hermione.

"Te amo más." Draco se perdió en el mar de color chocolate llamado ojos de Hermione. Quería nadar y perderse en ellos. Le sacó un rizo de la cara con el pulgar.

"¡Ejem!" tosió Harry. "Creo que me iré ahora."

"Adiós," dijo Hermione distraídamente. Estaba ocupada mirando los ojos de Draco. "Ojos como el mar después de una tormenta." Sí, eso era exactamente lo que eran. Había dado por sentado que eran grises, pero ahora notaba un poco de verde y azul alrededor del iris. Suspiró feliz, apenas escuchando como Harry se iba. ¿Cómo podía haber vivido sin esas pestañas oscuras que rodeaban esos ojos? Absolutamente divino...

"¿Quiere algo de desayuno antes del trabajo?" Preguntó Draco, obligándose a recordar que tenían cosas que atender. Sacó su varita, realizó algunos simple hechizos, y en cuestión de segundos había tocino y huevos chisporroteando en un sartén. Comieron con ganas durante un tiempo, cogidos de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Hermione suspiró, apartó su plato y miró su reloj. "¿Nos veremos a la hora de almuerzo?" Preguntó Draco.

"Eso sería bueno," dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

"Y antes de que te vayas, tengo que preguntar, ¿quieres mudarte a mi casa?" preguntó Draco.

"Nuestra casa," le corrigió Hermione con simpleza. "Y sí, me encantaría."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando gustes. Primero debo arreglar algunos asuntos. Ya sabes, hablar con el dueño del piso, etc…, pero puedes adelantarte y empezar a mover las cosas."

"Te digo algo. Si puedes hacer los arreglos antes de salir para el trabajo, ¡te prometo que estaremos mudados para cuando salgas esta tarde!"

"Me siento mucho más casada ahora..." comentó Hermione.

"Bueno, querida," dijo Draco, levantándole la mano y besándosela, "hay una razón para eso."

"¿Y cuál sería?"

"¡Que lo estás!" Le sonrió, la atrajo más cerca y le dio un último beso antes de que ella se pusiera a arreglar sus asuntos con el propietario.

"Estará aquí a las 8:30," le informó Hermione a Draco, mientras colgaba el teléfono. Ella lo miró vacilante. "¿Crees que serás capaz de arreglártelas?"

"Por supuesto, querida, no soy un completo idiota cuando se trata de muggles."

"Está bien, está bien, ya me voy."

"¡Adiós, esposita!" dijo Draco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Adiós, querido esposo." y desapareció con un chasquido. Draco miró con tristeza el lugar en que había estado de pie segundos antes. Esperaba que lo que dijo fuera cierto, y no se comportara como un completo idiota con el propietario muggle. Cuando el hombre llegó, se quedó más que un poco sorprendido al saber que Draco era en realidad el marido de su bonita y joven inquilina. Lograron resolver entre los dos todas las cosas y firmaron todos documentos necesarios.

"¿Cuándo se mudarán?" -preguntó el hombre mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse.

"Estaba pensando en hacerlo hoy mismo," dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, espero tenga algunos amigos que le ayuden, porque las personas que trabajan en las mudanzas no son muy amables con trabajos de último minuto como éste."

"Oh, ya pensaré en algo," le respondió Draco, sonriendo internamente. Daba la casualidad que conocía un buen número de hechizos que harían maravillas. Por ejemplo, podría realizar un simple hechizo encogedor, usar un poco de polvos flú, y simplemente meter todas las posesiones de Hermione a través de la chimenea en una caja. ¡Estaría listo máximo en dos horas! (No había sido el segundo en su clase por nada.)

"Bueno, entonces buena suerte y felicidades por tu matrimonio," dijo el hombre y se fue. Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Draco ya había movido y retransfigurado a su tamaño original todas las posesiones de Hermione

* * *

El día laboral de Hermione terminó a las cinco de la tarde, y se dio cuenta súbitamente de que era lunes. Había mantenido su tradición de las Noche de Chicas en los lunes con Ginny durante varios años consecutivos, ¡y ahora su pobre amiga ni siquiera sabía que estaba casada! ¿O lo sabía...? Esa posibilidad se hizo añicos rápidamente en cuanto Ginny y Draco llegaron a recoger a Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Ginny, mirando con curiosidad a Draco.

"Um...," respondió. "¿Vengo a buscar a Hermione?"

"He oído que se fugó de su boda, ayer," dijo Ginny, casualmente.

"¡Ginny!" Dijo Hermione nerviosamente, pero alegre al mismo tiempo.

"Hey, Herms..." le respondió Ginny, viéndose un poco dolida, ya que aún no se enteraba de lo que sucedía.

"¿Qué... qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Draco, incómodo.

"Hermione y yo íbamos a ir a la heladería de Florean Fortescue," respondió ella, indignada.

"¿Tal vez Draco podría acompañarnos?" Preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

"Yo pago," agregó Draco.

"¿Te lo puedes permitir?" preguntó Ginny, levantando una ceja.

"Por extraño que parezca..." No terminó la frase. Ginny, obviamente, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Hermione.

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado, ¡vamos!" Los condujo por la puerta algo enrabiada y pasando por unas cuantas calles y tiendas. Draco y Hermione tuvieron que darse prisa para mantener el paso. "Una cucharada de chocolate y cerezas," dijo ella, ordenando al tiempo que los otros dos conseguían atravesar la puerta.

Draco y Hermione se detuvieron jadeando. "Una bola de sorbete de limón," dijo Hermione, recuperando el aliento.

"Mantequilla," dijo Draco, con una inclinación de cabeza. El señor Fortescue les entregó sus conos y se sentaron.

"Bueno, diré una cosa acerca de los dos, ¡ambos tienen gustos muy aburridos en el helado!" dijo Ginny, sin levantar la vista de su cono.

"Ginny" dijo Hermione suavemente, "Siento haberme olvidado de nuestros planes..."

"¡No es contigo con quién estoy enojada!" dijo Ginny, demasiado abruptamente. Nadie dijo nada. Debajo de la mesa, Draco apretó la mano de Hermione. "¡Vi eso!" dijo Ginny, todavía sin levantar la vista.

"Gin, tenemos que decirte algo," intentó Hermione nuevamente. Después de que Ginny siguiera sin responder, continuó. "Draco y yo... estamos casados."

Al instante, Ginny se enderezó. "¿Están QUÉ?"

"Nosotros... nos casamos a escondidas," dijo Draco, apartando su mirada del legendario temperamento de la chica Weasley.

"¡Pero no nos malinterpretes! ¡Vamos a tener una ceremonia!" dijo Hermione, apurada.

"¡Es bueno saber que por fin están haciendo algo bien!" dijo Ginny, bajando su cono de helado y fulminándolos con la mirada.

"Hermione se mudará a mi... quiero decir, a nuestra casa," dijo Draco. "Puedes venir con nosotros a verla, si quieres..."

"Está bien..." dijo Ginny, lentamente. Terminaron sus helados y arribaron momentos después, frente a la casa del más joven de los Malfoy. Ginny parecía impresionada al entrar y recorrer la casa. Hermione también prestaba mucha atención. Esta era su casa ahora, y no estaría bien que se perdiera o se cayera por un truco de la escalera.

"Y eso es todo," dijo Draco, resumiendo. Él y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano y Ginny les dio una especie de gesto de aceptación.

"Me voy a ir ahora, entonces," dijo. Se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que ésta se sonrojara. "Adiós, Draco," dijo Ginny, tendiéndole la mano para estrechar la suya. Él aceptó de buen grado y Ginny se marchó.

* * *

_18 de enero del 2013_

_¡Holitas! Nuevo capítulo y quedan 7! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, querían ver a Ron xd?_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior._

_Besooos,_

_Connie_


	26. La ira de Pansy

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 26: La ira de Pansy

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

Hermione no podía encontrar el baño. Había estado dando vueltas en su nueva y enorme cama durante las últimas horas, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Inevitablemente, no dormir significaba que su mente se enfocada en otras cosas, como en su vejiga llena. Así que se había levantado y dejado su dormitorio, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella, asegurándose de no despertar a Draco, quien dormía en la habitación contigua. Pero ahora, ¡por supuesto que no podía encontrar el baño por ningún lado! Se había cepillado los dientes en un lavabo del dormitorio. De alguna manera, en la oscuridad, todo lo que Draco había dicho mientras le daba el tour, había volado por la ventana. Con la excepción de las últimas horas, no había estado aquí desde el Día de Navidad, y ahora era abril... 3. Sí, era 3 de abril. Temprano por la mañana, en ese momento. Hermione exprimió su cerebro tratando de encontrar el baño en el que Draco había gelificado su pelo meses atrás. Estaba bastante segura de que se encontraba en algún lugar del primer piso.

Hermione se dirigió, casi a ciegas, a través de la oscuridad. Había encendido su varita, pero seguía teniendo dificultades para encontrar su camino hacia las escaleras. ¡El lugar era enorme! Y esta sólo era la versión bebé de la mansión Malfoy... ¿Cómo se había podido guíar Draco cuando era un niño? Ya había intentado innumerables y no había encontrado nada parecido a un retrete. Había estado casi a punto de renunciar, volver al dormitorio de Draco, y simplemente preguntarle, cuando se dio cuenta de un rayo de luz proveniente desde debajo de una puerta. Qué extraño, pensó Hermione, mientras se dirigía a investigar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Hermione, mientras asomaba la cabeza en la habitación para encontrar a Draco leyendo con intensidad una nota. Esta habitación, al parecer, era un lechucería, con una mesa y sillas para redactar cartas.

La mirada de concentración se esfumó del rostro de Draco al sonreírle. "¡Pansy te está amenazando, querida!" dijo con una sonrisa y le tiró la nota.

Hermione la recogió y le echó un vistazo. Letra grande y cursiva en tinta púrpura, muy Pansy.

_Draco, mi amor,_

_He estado prestando la máxima atención a tu... estado civil... y finalmente he ideado un plan para ayudarte a salir de tu situación. Sé que dejaste en el altar a Bellover el pasado domingo. No te culpo. Los tipos intelectuales son taaan del año pasado. Y sé que eso sólo te deja con la sangre sucia, lo cual es doblemente, si no cincomente, horrible. Así que he llegado a una decisión. ¡Me voy a divorciar de Bradley! Y si se niega, todavía sé de uno o dos buenos venenos que harán el truco. Bueno, querido, ¿qué te parece? Nos vemos en la torre sur a las cinco AM. ¿De acuerdo? Y no se lo digas a nadie. Si tengo que recurrir al plan B... bueno, ya sabes._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón,_

_Pansy (que pronto será Malfoy) Bludwurm_

_PD Si la sangre sucia te sigue molestando, ¡tengo un poco de veneno extra!_

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia arriba y dándole a Draco una mirada de simpatía.

"Desafortunadamente, los Parkinson tienen una larga lista de boticarios en su familia, por lo que probablemente tiene un montón de veneno a sus expensas."

"Cincomente no es ni siquiera una palabra," dijo Hermione, gimiendo. Bostezó.

"¿Te he despertado?" Preguntó Draco, al darse cuenta de repente que estaban teniendo una conversación en las primeras horas de la madrugada.

"No, estaba tratando de encontrar el baño..." dijo Hermione. "Er, ¿dónde está exactamente?"

"Dos puertas más abajo y a la izquierda." Draco se rió cuando Hermione corrió hacia la puerta. Volvió dos minutos más tarde, más preocupada por la carta de Pansy que por cualquier otra cosa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo le darás la noticia?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando en que podría enviar a un elfo doméstico, pero eso me parece un poco cruel."

"Oh, vamos, ¡me amenazó con veneno!"

"Me refería para el elfo." Se miraron y rieron. Después de un momento, Draco se quedó pensativo. "Podríamos enviarle una nota. Puedes ayudarme a escribir, si lo deseas." Él le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Está bien, pero sólo si me dejas regodearme!" Se sentaron y Draco acercó la tinta, que ya se encontraba abiertoasobre la mesa, frente a ellos. Draco comenzó a escribir primero.

_Estimada Sra. Pansy Bludwurm,_

_Gracias por tu preocupación, sin embargo, no hay necesidad de que dejes a tu marido. En primer lugar, el contrato de matrimonio Malfoy no discrimina entre las casados, divorciados y viudas, por lo que no calificarías bajo ninguna circunstancia. En segundo lugar, aunque las circunstancias fueran diferentes, yo nunca querría casarme contigo. No estoy seguro de cómo recuerdas nuestro breve noviazgo, pero me disgustas. Nos besamos una vez, y he prometido no permitir que eso vuelva a suceder. En tercer lugar, y probablemente lo más importante, actualmente estoy casado con la chica a la que tan despectivamente has denominado "la sangre sucia". Permíteme asegurarte que besa mucho mejor de lo que tú nunca podrás. Además de eso, también es inteligente, amable, hermosa, y se ha ganado mi corazón. Si alguna vez la vuelves a amenazar, no te sorprenda si tu vida llega de repente a un final amargo._

_Atentamente,_

_Señor y Señora Draco y Hermione Mallfoy_

_PD: Hermione también quiere escribir algo:_

_Querida Pansy,_

_Deja de parecer tan sorprendida. Ah, y por favor, ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a tu marido que no se librará de ti en el futuro próximo._

_Besos y abrazos,_

_Hermione Malfoy_

Hermione terminó de escribir y Draco sonrió. "Llevaré esto a la torre, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama?" le preguntó, mirando su reloj. Hermione se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba completamente vestido.

"¿Estabas pensando en dormir esta noche?" preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Draco pensó por un momento mientras tapaba el tintero.

"No estaba cansado. Pensé que podía ponerme al día con un poco más de lo que escribo." Hizo un gesto a un rollo de pergamino de gigantesco tamaño que estaba en la esquina de la mesa.

Hermione frunció aún más la frente. "Así que cuando dijiste que publicarías tu libro, ¡de verdad te referías a un libro!"

"Bueno, estaba esperando para guardarlo como una sorpresa..." Draco parecía avergonzado, pues un tinte rosa coloreó sus mejillas.

"¿De qué trata?" Preguntó Hermione, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Draco se lo impidió.

"Ya verás," dijo, sonriendo suavemente. "Y ahora, ¡creo que es hora de dormir!" Se puso de pie y tiró de ella para que también se levantara. Se metió la carta para Pansy en el bolsillo y lanzó una chuchería a una de las aves en la habitación. La tomó de la mano mientras caminaban en silencio por el pasillo. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para hacer una nota mental de la distribución de la planta. "Buenas noches, cariño,",dijo él, envolviéndola en un abrazo y luego depositando un beso en su mejilla.

"Buenas noches," respondió Hermione, bostezando ampliamente y entrando a su dormitorio para dejarse caer en su gigantesca cama aterciopeladada.

Draco caminó resueltamente hacia la torre sur y puso la nota para la chica ex-Parkinson debajo de una piedra suelta. Su pequeña obsesión con él era inquietante. Él ni siquiera sabía que estaba casada hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Su fiesta de cumpleaños había sido la primera vez que la había visto desde que se graduó de Hogwarts. Y la impresión que había recibido de Bradley Bludwurm había sido muy rara, por decir lo menos. ¡Estaba tan delgado! Era repugnante. Y la forma en que miraba de reojo a Hermione... Y esos ojos color dorado... Definitivamente no era alguien con quien le gustaría pasar el tiempo.

Esos días en Hogwarts ahora parecían tan fuera de lugar. Era difícil imaginar que esos recuerdos en realidad le pertenecían. Había sido tan malo con Hermione. Pero ¿por qué? Debido a algunos estúpidos prejuicios que su padre le había inculcado desde el momento en que pudo abrir los ojos.

"Papá", le había preguntado una vez, cuando estaba con sus padres en Londres muggle, "¿qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Por qué se visten tan raro?"

"Ellos son muggles, hijo", había contestado su padre. "No saben nada de magia. Eso los hace malos. Así que quédate cerca de mí y de tu madre."

Su madre no sido mucho mejor. Ella y sus damas del Club de Bridge habían chismeado siempre en sus tonos fuertes y burlones, sobre cómo los hijos de muggles eran maleducados e inadecuados. No era de extrañar que Draco hubiera asumido automáticamente lo peor de Hermione. Weasley, siendo sangre pura, pero perteneciendo a una familia de fanáticos de muggles que no podían pagar un elfo doméstico decente, había llegado también al extremo corto del palillo. Y luego estaba Potter. En realidad le había gustado Potter cuando lo conoció. Le había ofrecido su amistad, ¿no es así? Pero si había algo que sus padres le habían subrayado más que cualquier otra cosa, era que el Señor Oscuro debía ser obedecido, y Potter definitivamente no era un creyente de esa filosofía. Y así, Draco había confirmado las creencias de sus padres, porque pensaba que eran sabios y lo harían poderoso. Era un Slytherin, después de todo.

Y ahora, después de tantos años, en realidad más bien deseaba que hubiera sido un Hufflepuff. Bueno, tal vez no un Hufflepuff... Eso era ir demasiado lejos. Pero Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, que lo hubieran establecido en buen pie. ¡Imagina si hubiera pasado esos largos siete años de su vida en la misma casa que la mujer que ahora era su esposa! Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar. Ahora él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era muy afortunado al haber visto finalmente la luz. Amaba a Hermione con todo su corazón. ¡Había aceptado la idea de algún día tener niños mestizos, de pelo espeso, muy inteligentes y muy valientes! ¿Era tan extraño? Para él, sin duda.

Pansy Parkinson Bludwurm aún estaba atrapada en sus viejas creencias. Nunca habría nada que Draco pudiera hacer para que recapacitara. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que la familia Bludwurm estaba probablemente aún más en las artes oscuras que los Malfoy, y eso era decir algo.

Ahora era un cuarto para las cuatro de la mañana y Draco finalmente hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación. Dio un vistazo final a la habitación contigua para ver la subida y bajada del pecho de su amada mientras dormía. Sonrió suavemente y volvió a su propia habitación, se puso un pijama limpio y soñó con Malfoys de cabellos espesos.

* * *

_27 de enero del 2013_

_¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la demora, pero ha sido una semana caótica (: Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas por el último capítulo. _

_¿Qué le pareció la carta de Pansy? Díganme todo lo que piensan en sus lindos comentarios. _

_Nuevamente, el capítulo no está beteado, así que disculpen cualquier error de tipeo o traducción, háganme saber si encuentran alguno para poder corregirlos._

_Besooos,_

_Connie._


	27. Cortejando a la señora Malfoy

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 27: Cortejando a la señora Malfoy

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

Cuando Hermione se contactó con Antoine Bellover para preguntarle si quería ir a una cita doble con Neville, se sorprendió por lo entusiasmada que se volvió la joven.

"Es maravilloso, ¿no te parece?" preguntó Antoine, quién parecía un poco en las nubes.

"¿Lo has conocido?" Preguntó Hermione, alzando la ceja. Ella y Antoine se habían encontrado nuevamente por casualidad en Flourish y Blotts.

"¿Ah? ¿Draco no te dijo? Cuando salimos por el Día de San Valentín, nos encontramos con el profesor Longbottom en el restaurante. Tuve que rogarle a Draco para que me lo presentara. Tontillo."

"¡Oh!" respondió Hermione, al aclararse todo el asunto. Tuvo que admitir que la noticia de Draco con otra mujer en el Día de San Valentín era un poco molesta. Sin embargo, él y Antoine no parecían tener ningún interés el uno con el otro, romántica o no. "¿Dónde fueron a cenar?" preguntó ella, sin poder evitarlo.

"Ese lugar engreído, Basil Garden." Antoine arrugó la nariz.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo Hermione, haciendo todo lo posible para alejar el sentimiento de tristeza que la embargó. Basil Garden se había convertido en un lugar muy especial para ella. Era el sitio de su primera cita con Draco Malfoy, el hombre que ahora era su marido desde hace dos semanas. Sin importar lo mucho que le gustaba Antoine, todavía no podía mantener completamente sus celos. La mujer, aunque ella no había tenido elección, había mantenido a Draco alejado de ella durante tres meses. ¡Pero le gustaba Neville, por amor de Dios! Tenía que repetírselo sin descanso para que no olvidarlo.

"Sí," respondió Antoine. "Estaba allí con su abuela. Realmente puedo admirar a un hombre que lleva a salir a su abuela en el Día de San Valentín. Es tan dulce."

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera del todo consciente si cualquiera de las abuelas de Draco estaban vivas o no. Mentalmente trató de recordar su linaje por parte de su madre. Narcissa había sido una Black y prima de Sirius. Así que eso significa que su abuelo era hermano del padre de Sirius. Así que su abuela era... No, no tenía la información suficiente para seguir adelante. Tendría que señalarle a Harry que ahora era su prima segunda por ley…

"¿Así que cuando iremos?" le preguntó Antoine, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione, quien se había perdido en estos.

"Oh, um, tendrá que ser un fin de semana. ¿Qué tal el domingo?" preguntó ella, avergonzada por haberse perdido en su cabeza.

"¡No puedo creer que vaya a una cita con el profesor Neville Longbottom!" chilló Antoine con alegría. Hermione resistió el impulso de levantar una ceja y se limitó a sonreír.

Dos días más tarde, Draco, Hermione, Neville y Antoine, (un grupo bastante poco probable) se reunieron en frente de un restaurante italiano en Londres. Neville seguía teniendo dificultades para comprender la situación. De hecho, pareció muy cerca de vomitar durante toda la cita.

"Hermione," le había susurrado en cuánto llegó, "¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, está pasando aquí?" Miró a su alrededor. "¿Por qué te casaste con Malfoy, y por qué ella," señaló nerviosamente hacia Antoine "está suspirando por mí?" preguntó.

Hermione se echó a reír. "Lo siento, Neville," dijo ella, cuando por fin logró calmarse. "En cuanto a tus preguntas... Bueno, lo de Draco y yo es una larga historia y en cuanto a Antoine..." se encogió de hombros. "Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella."

"Querida," interrumpió Draco, "la mesa está lista." Neville se volvió un poco verde mientras seguía a la pareja dentro del restaurante con Antoine, quién caminaba junto a él, lanzándole miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Se sentó rígidamente en la mesa, mirando intermitentemente a la chica brillante que solía ayudarle en pociones, al cretino malvado que solía burlarse de él y a prácticamente una extraña que estaba obsesionada con Herbología y, curiosamente, él.

"¡Ejem! ¿Podría alguien explicarme esta situación?" gritó con desesperación luego de ver a Hermione y Draco haciéndose cosquillas el uno al otro.

La expresión de Draco se volvió hosca cuando vio la mirada de exasperación en la cara Longbottom. "Sabes Longbottom," dijo lentamente: "Creo que te debo una disculpa."

"Tú... ¿qué?" preguntó, sintiéndose más confundido que nunca. Antoine volvió su atención a Draco.

"He sido francamente un... A ver, ¿cuál sería una buena palabra...? ¿Cretino? ¿Bully? De todos modos, he sido horrible contigo. Y lo siento." Y Draco realmente lo sentía. Había sufrido un giro completo últimamente. Democios, que no le importaría si algunos de estos antiguos enemigos de repente se convirtieran en sus "compinches". Le vendría bien un amigo o dos. Merlín sabía que no podía seguir confiando en Crabbe, Goyle o Nott. Y Hermione, divina, no era alguien con la cuál podía eructar a su antojo.

"¿Acabas de pedirme disculpas?" preguntó Neville, pareciendo asustado.

"¿Profesor?" interrumpió Antoine.

"Er, dime Neville..."

"Está bien... Neville," dijo ella, alargando las eles, "¿cómo va tu investigación sobre la alta densidad de la clorofila?"

El rostro de Neville se iluminó un poco. "Bastante bien. ¿Sabes la cantidad de cloro de la Viña Serpentosa Bagerian, ¿cierto?"

"¡Punto nueve cinco gramos por centímetro cúbico!" contestó Antoine, sonriendo.

"¡Pero el Quinglo Octavian es punto nueve siete!" dijo Neville emocionado. Hermione escuchó la conversación, sintiéndose por una vez, como si hubiera dormido durante toda la lección y no hubiera aprendido nada. Draco estaba todavía tratando de averiguar cómo se ppodía medir la densidad de la clorofila...

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Un poco más y sería clorofila pura!"

"Y el contenido más bajo es el del Buscasombras Albino Siberiano con punto cero, cero, cero, tres, siete." La mandíbula de Antoine se abrió del asombro.

"¡Podría haber jurado que sería algo importante en la familia abletuse!" chilló.

"Uno pensaría que sí, pero esas criaturas brillantes en el fondo de las profundidades realmente proporcionan la luz suficiente para llevarlo hasta el punto cero, cero, cero, seis."

"¿Estás siguiendo todo esto?" susurró Draco a Hermione, completamente perplejo. "¡Siempre pensé que era tonto!"

"Oh, no, Neville es brillante. Sólo necesita estar en su elemento. Leí sus libros, pero tengo que decir, n siquiera sé cómo es la familia abletuse, mucho menos su contenido clorhídrico."

"Es bueno saberlo..." Draco vio acercarse a la camarera y dio un vistazo rápido a su menú.

"¡Hola!" dijo la joven, acercándose a su mesa. "Mi nombre es Anna y les estaré sirviendo esta noche. ¿Puedo empezar con algo para beber?"

"Agua," dijo Draco automáticamente, sabiendo que eso nunca le fallaría en un restaurante muggle.

"¿Y para usted, señora?" preguntó Anna, volviéndose hacia Hermione. Antoine y Neville estaban ahora entablados en una profunda conversación sobre tallos inflamados.

"Cerveza de raíz, por favor." Hermione miró a la otra pareja. "Ellos también quieren agua."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con los colinabos?" le preguntó Antoine con voz tensa.

"¡Eso es muggle! ¡No cuenta!"

"Y me gustarían los espaguetis, por favor" dijo Draco, tratando de ahogar el sonido de la otra conversación.

"¡Pero definitivamente es un tallo inflamado!"

"Y yo comeré una pizza tamaño personal", dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta del intento de Draco por mantener palabras como "muggle" lejos de los oídos de Anna.

"Muy bien... ¿y ellos?" preguntó Anna preguntó, mientras se los quedaba mirando extrañada.

"Dos ensaladas de la casa," dijo Hermione alegremente.

"Estaré de vuelta con sus pedidos en breve," dijo Ana, echándole finalmente una mirada de "ustedes están locos" a Antoine Neville antes de retirarse.

"¡Uf!" murmuró Hermione con un suspiro. "Eso estuvo cerca." Draco la miró y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sonriendo amablemente. Neville detuvo su conversación con Antoine abruptamente.

"¿Les importaría explicarme ahora?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco frunció el ceño también. "Eres de una familia de sangre pura, también, ¿no es así, Longbottom?"

"Sí," dijo Neville, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, en la mía, estaban tan decididos en continuar con la línea de sangre, que hicieron una especie de contrato vinculante que obliga a todos a casarse a la edad de veintiséis años." Neville frunció el ceño más profundamente. "De todos modos, Hermione era la única chica disponible que cumplía con las especificaciones, así que tenía que casarme con ella..."

"¡Hum!" Neville soltó un bufido.

"...En un primer momento, al menos."

"Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con 'en un primer momento'?"

"Ahí es donde yo entro en escena", dijo Antoine, enderezándose en su silla.

"¿Tú?" Neville frunció la frente.

"Antoine también cumplía las especificaciones, incluso mejor, pues ella es sangre pura," aclaró Hermione.

Neville relajó ligeramente el ceño. "¡Oh! ¡La expedición fruamcoluar! Así que cuando la encontraron, tenías una segunda candidata..."

"Pero para entonces, Hermione y yo habíamos logrado enamorarnos." Draco se encogió de hombros. "Así que terminé dejando a Antoine en el altar."

"¡Pobrecita!" dijo Neville, mirando a Antoine.

"Oh, no me importa estar soltera por un tiempo más," dijo ella, sus mejillas coloreándose. Neville también se sonrojó antes de tomar un sorbo apresurado de su no-existente agua, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que no tenía un vaso en la mano.

"Así que... Así que ahora los dos están casados. ¿Cómo... ¿qué tal eso?" tartamudeó Neville.

Hermione y Draco sonrieron e intercambiaron un beso rápido. "Exactamente."

"Huh," dijo Neville, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. "¿Lo sabe Ron?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Er, todavía no..." dijo Hermione dijo, avergonzada.

"Bueno, ahora es su oportunidad. Está parado justo allí," dijo Neville, señalando.

* * *

_03 de febrero del 2013_

_Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Ya estamos a febrero y queda poco más de un mes para volver a la universidad, así que estoy deprimida :c_

_¡Pero ya queda mucho menos para que termine esta historia! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya en el próximo se viene lo que todos estaban esperando xdd Desde el matrimonio todos preguntan la reacción de Ron. **Mini-spoiler**: El próximo capi se llama "Mientras más, peor" _

_¡Dejen sus lindos comentarios y opiniones!_

_Besoos,_

_Connie._

_Pd: Por cierto, en mi profile están mis cuentas de twitter, tumblr y facebook, por si quieren preguntar cualquier cosa o simplemente decir que me apure con los capítulos xd_

_Pd2: Nuevamente, siento cualquier tipo de errores, pues para no hacerles esperar demasiado, el capítulo no está beteado._


	28. Mientras más, peor

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 28: Mientras más, peor

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

"No te preocupes," añadió Neville, "apenas acaba de volverse."

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ron absolutamente los mataría a ambos si los viese besarse. Vacilante, volvió la cabeza. Los ojos de Ron se posaron en ella, y él parpadeó, tal vez pensando que había visto mal. Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se movió hacia delante, su esposa siguiéndolo. Eliza, que había estado en Hufflepuff, un año por delante de ellos, la saludó alegremente sacudiendo su mano. "Oh, hola... Ron," comenzó Hermione nerviosamente.

"Hermione..." empezó Ron, confusión evidente en su rostro. "¿Con quién estás?" Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta que estaban sentados en una mesa cuadrada. Estaba sentada igual de cerca con Draco y Neville. Para Ron, Draco y Antoine podrían haberse reconciliado... es decir, si acaso sabía que Draco había dejado Antoine en el altar. Rara vez leía el Profeta, no después del debacle con Rita Skeeter.

Sin embargo, antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Draco levantó una mano al aire, su rostro serio. "Ella está conmigo." Y antes de que Hermione pudiera mover su mano hacia un lado, éste la volvió, la mano izquierda, revelando la gloriosa alianza de oro. La respiración de Hermione se quedó atascada en la garganta y ella cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Sintió que su mano izquierda se despegaba de su regazo y era examinada. Con cautela, abrió los ojos. Ron seguía sosteniendo su brazo, a punto de hiperventilar.

"Estás... estás..." no podía pronunciar las palabras.

"Lo siento, Ron," Hermione tragó saliva. Había estado llorando mucho en los últimos meses, y las lágrimas parecían estar peligrosamente cerca de salir. Pero no podía, no se dejaría llorar. Eso significaría admitir que una parte de ella se avergonzaba de estar casada con Draco, y eso le rompería el corazón.

Eliza, Antoine, y Neville estaban quietos, como si los tres hubieran sido golpeados por un Petrificus Totallus. La tensión se rompió cuando Anna se acercó a la mesa con sus aguas. "Oh, ¿se unirán a la mesa?" preguntó, señalando a Ron y Eliza. "Una cabina acaba de abrir, o podría traer otra mesa.

"No creo que..." comenzó Draco.

"¡Claro!" dijo Ron en voz alta, ahogando la voz de Draco. "Nos encantaría unirnos a ustedes."

"¡Ron!" murmuró Eliza, tocando su brazo. Anna, no dándose cuenta de esto, arrastró otra mesa hasta la de ellos.

"Ellos ya han ordenado, pero les iré a conseguir algunos menús y me aseguraré de que dispongan con prisa sus pedidos." Anna se alejó y regresó poco después con los menús, para volver a irse nuevamente.

"... ¿Estás casada?" Preguntó Ron, quién parecía a punto de desmayarse, si es que era posible que se desmayara por algo que no fueran arañas.

"Bueno-" comenzó Hermione, pero de repente se detuvo, al ver que Neville se ponía rígido. Podía decir por la mirada en sus ojos que alguien se acercaba a su mesa, alguien que lo aterrorizaba.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno... Si no es la feliz pareja." Era una voz que Hermione conocía muy bien.

Draco se volvió en su asiento. "Oh, hola, Pansy," dijo arrastrando las palabras. Su voz produjo escalofríos en la espalda de Hermione. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había oído hablar de esa manera. Le traía malos recuerdos de maldiciones e insultos. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma con quién hablaba Draco.

"Oh, hola, Pansy," dijo Hermione dulcemente, mientras se volvía en su asiento. Se quedó congelada cuando se dio cuenta de que su marido estaba con ella.

Los ojos de Ron parecían estar a punto de salirse de su cabeza. "¿Ella sabía antes que yo?" preguntó, pareciendo escandalizado.

"¿Dos más?" les preguntó Anna, apareciendo de repente desde la cocina, con dos aguas adicionales. "¡Creo que tendré que pasarlos a la cabina, después de todo!" Se rió un poco, antes de detenerse abruptamente. Acababa de notar lo delgado y aterrador que era Bradley Bludwurm.

"¡No!" casi gritó Hermione, en respuesta a la pregunta de Anna. "No, no... serán mucho más felices en su propia mesa."

"¡Oh, no seas tontita! ¡Nos encantaría estar con ustedes!" Pansy llevaba una túnica color rosa de algodón de azúcar, al parecer sin siquiera haberse molestado en fingir ser un muggle. Su túnica era tan gran contraste comparada con la elección de Bradley, de negro, rojo y calaveras, que era difícil creer que pudieran estar casados. "¡Y Gr-Hermione! Quiero sentarme a tu lado." Esa parte la dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa, lo que ocasionó que las palabras se escucharan extrañamente separadas. Hermione se estremeció.

Draco se levantó de repente, su presencia alta, poderosa y arrogante. "¡Mira, Pansy! ¡Por última vez, mántente alejada de mi esposa!" A estas alturas todo el restaurante los estaba mirando. Draco los agarró de la nuca y los obligó a salir por la puerta, prácticamente tirándolos a la calle. Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos ardiendo de furia, respirando con fuerza.

"¡Bien hecho, hijo mío!" Las rodillas de Draco casi se doblaron cuando Lucius Malfoy apareció de repente detrás de él, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

"¡Por el tío Alfred de Merlín!" gritó Draco. "¡¿No es este un restaurante MUGGLE?!"

Hermione se aferró el pecho, sintiendo como si el aire le hubiera sido arrebatado. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? ¿EN SERIO? "¡Me voy a desmayar!" gimió suavemente.

"Yo también," coincidió Neville, con los ojos desorbitados. Nunca había olvidado el incidente en el Departamento de Misterios.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy estaban de pie detrás de Draco, vestidos elegantemente con el más fino atuendo muggle.

"Mamá... Papá..." dijo Draco lentamente, un poco temeroso. Su última conversación con su padre había sido tan fuera de carácter que estaba seguro de que algo debía estar mal.

"¡Hola, Sr. y Sra. Malfoy!" dijo Antoine, alegremente. Ella era la única que parecía impasible ante la aparición de todos los invitados sorpresa.

"¡Oh, hola, cariño!" dijo Narcissa dijo, con una voz algo sincera. "Esperábamos tanto que formaras parte de nuestra familia." Mirando algo enojada a Hermione.

Anna miró tímidamente a los recién llegados. "¿Podría...?" comenzó, tentativamente, pero Ron la interrumpió.

"¿En qué te has metido, Hermione?" preguntó, mirando a los cuatro Malfoy. Anna se escurrió hasta la cocina y otra camarera regresó en su lugar, entregándole a Hermione su tan esperada cerveza de raíz.

"Mi nombre es Linda y seré su camarera esta noche. Ahora, ¿quién todavía necesita hacer su pedido?" preguntó la chica nueva. Todo el mundo la miró súbitamente y Ron y Eliza levantaron la mano.

"Vamos a unirnos a ellos también," informó Lucius a la chica, quien se quedó mirando por unos segundo el largo cabello rubio platinado.

"Sólo para que lo sepan, se añade una propina automática de dieciocho por ciento a los grupos de ocho o más."

"Está muy bien." Linda arrastró una tercera mesa, dándole a los Malfoy's mayores sus menús y se fue a la cocina.

Neville y Ron se habían vuelto repentinamente pálidos, y el hecho de que estaban compartiendo mesa con todos los Malfoy no les ayudaba en absoluto. Linda volvió a tomar la orden de bebidas.

"Es tan… agradable encontrarnos con ustedes de esta manera," dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, mirando con atención a todos los ocupantes de la mesa. Echó un vistazo a su menú. "Creo que pediré los ñoquis," dijo, como si no estuviera desacostumbrado a la compañía.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia su plato vacío. El silencio era inmenso.

"Fue un gran espectáculo, echar a los Bludwurms de esa manera," añadió Lucius, conversacional. "Muy... emocionante." Nadie dijo nada. "Me preocupaba que te hubieras vuelto débil," dijo entre dientes. "Pero, bueno, tal vez lo hayas hecho." Su voz era baja y se hizo evidente que Draco estaba temblando, sus manos empuñándose hasta volverse peligrosamente blancas.

"¿Van a dejar esta farsa?" dijo Draco, casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué fue eso? No alcancé a escucharte." Lucius tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua, examinándolo en primer lugar para asegurarse de que estuviera limpio.

"¿Farsa?" Lucius miró con curiosidad a Narcissa, como si le preguntara si ella entendía. "¿Qué farsa?"

"¡ESTA! Tú no eres agradable. No eres comprensivo. No permitirías que me casara con una... disculpa, querida... ¡SANGRE SUCIA!" Draco estaba temblando violentamente. Ron lo miraba con la boca abierta.

"¿Tal vez podaríamos hablar de esto más tarde? ¿En algún lugar un poco más privado?" Preguntó Lucius, su rostro sin vacilar en lo absoluto.

Draco se levantó y dio un puñetazo en la mesa. "¡MUY BIEN! ¡Vamos, Hermione, vamos a tener una pequeña charla con tus, al parecer muy virtuosos, nuevos suegros!" Le agarró su mano y salió del restaurante.

* * *

_05 de febrero del 2013_

_Holitas a todos :D Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Hemos pasado los 350 :O ¿Creen que logremos los 400, antes de que termine el fic?_

_Mañana por la mañana responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior (: Como dije en el capítulo anterior, si quieren, pueden agregarme a twitter, tumblr o facebook... todos los links están en el profile._

_Muchos besoos a todos!_

_Connie_

_Pd: De nuevo está sin betear! Siento mucho los errores._


	29. Una pequeña y agradable conversación

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 29: Sólo una pequeña y agradable conversación

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

Draco arrastró a Hermione de la mano por la atestada acera muggle. Sus padres estaban caminando a ritmo ligero un poco detrás de ellos.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó Hermione con cautela. Draco no estaba de humor para bromas.

"Mansión," respondió brevemente. Disminuyó la velocidad, momentáneamente, ya que llegó a un cruce peatonal, miró a ambos lados, y tiró de ella para atravesar la calle.

"Draco, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco… presuntuoso?" preguntó su madre, tropezando con sus tacones aguja estilo muggle, que Hermione encontraba completamente chillones. Draco no contestó, pero siguió adelante.

"Cálmate, Narcissa, él es sólo un niño, después de todo," arrastró las palabras Lucius, manteniéndose mucho mejor en sus mocasines.

"Sólo un niño," murmuró Draco, citando a su padre como si estuviera pidiendo confirmación a las estrellas en el cielo. Sólo un niño... No había sido un niño desde el momento en que se enteró que tendría que casarse en lugar de recibir un regalo de cumpleaños, en el estudio de su padre. Sólo un niño, sí claro. Ellos estaban actuando demasiado sospechosamente. Si pensaban que estaba exagerando, los conocía mejor de lo que pensaban. No, no, no... ¡había algo raro en todo esto e iba a descubrir lo que era!

Hermione no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Estaba verdaderamente aterrorizada de Lucius Malfoy... ¡Su suegro, de todas las personas! Ella esperaba y rezaba que todo lo sucediera terminara a su favor. ¿Y, de todos modos, qué podía hacer realmente con ellos? ¿Asesinarla, secuestrar a Antoine y alterar los recuerdos de todos los demás?

Draco miró a su alrededor y vio lo que había estado buscando. Dio un pequeño grito de alegría y arrastró a Hermione hasta el Caldero Chorreante, sus padres siguiéndolos.

Narcissa estaba realmente sin aliento. Uno de sus largos tacones se había roto y había sudor corriendo por un lado de su cara. Lucius, aunque un poco jadeante, permaneció tranquilo y sereno mientras saludaba a Tom, el dueño.

"Sonríe," dijo, a través de una falsa sonrisa propia. "Somos una gran familia feliz..."

Draco rodó los ojos en señal de frustración. "¡Guárdalo, quieres! Sólo estamos aquí para desaparecernos." Draco le enseñó los dientes a un espectador antes de tomar la mano de Hermione y desaparecerse hasta la Mansión Malfoy. Dos segundos más tarde, sus padres aparecieron junto a ellos con un plop.

Hermione se sintió casi sorprendida al darse cuenta que acababa de aparecerse con éxito a la Mansión Malfoy. Ahora era verdaderamente una Malfoy. La idea le recorrió el cuerpo como si fuer agua tibia y luego dejándola temblorosa. Pero Draco no perdió el tiempo pensando en esos asuntos y comenzó a descargar su ira reprimida, tan pronto como tuvo la seguridad de la privacidad. La mandíbula de Hermione se dejó caer en estado de shock cuando lo oyó maldecir en voz muy alta y durante varios segundos sin término aparente.

"¡DRACO!" regañó su madre, absolutamente horrorizada. "No te crié para usar tal lenguaje obsceno y mucho menos en contra de tus padres. ¡Qué vergüenza!"

Draco jadeó, las aletas de su nariz moviéndose como si fuera un toro enfurecido. "¿Y BIEN?" dijo finalmente, mirando a su padre, expectante.

"¿Y bien qué?" preguntó Lucius Malfoy, con bastante calma.

"¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?" Preguntó Draco, como si estuviera hablando con alguien muy joven y muy sordo.

El señor Malfoy suspiró. "Supongo que no sirven de nada las formalidades si vas a comportarte de esta manera. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te está molestando, Draco? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ofrecerte un poco de paz mental?"

"Paz mental..." repitió Draco, quién finalmente parecía haber perdido la adrenalina y se dejó caer en la escalera. Hermione lo tomó como una señal para sentarse a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla para mayor comodidad. Los señores Malfoy conjuraron sillas y también se sentaron. El silencio prosiguió y Hermione comenzó a pensar que pasarían allí toda la noche cuando Draco finalmente levantó la cabeza, para mirar a su padre. "Yo... no puedo creerlo. Realmente me duele admitirlo. Quiero creer... más que todo, de verdad, pero no puedo. No eres de ese tipo de hombres, Padre. No te importan mis sentimientos. Cualquier tipo de mimos se dejó a mi madre, y créeme, que esos no fueron muchos. Si fuera por ti, me habría ido a Durmstrang para convertirme en el próximo señor oscuro. Oh, cómo te hubiera gustado eso..."

"Te conozco demasiado bien, padre. Estás tramando algo o, por lo menos, algo quieres ganar de todo esto. Todavía estás permitiendo este matrimonio sólo porque piensas que soy un adulto y debo realizar mis propias decisiones. Dijiste que era sólo un niño hace unos minutos. Así que... ilumíname, Padre." Draco se cruzó de brazos en un alarde de madurez.

Lucius hizo una pausa antes de responder, aparentemente tratando de encontrar las palabras. "Debo decir, Draco, que sí quiero ganar algo muy pequeño con todo esto, como tú dijiste... Sin embargo, no es tan grave como pareces creer. Me sorprende, en verdad, que ninguno haya logrado adivinar. ¡Ambos son tan inteligentes!" Miró hacia Hermione, quien palideció ligeramente. "Realmente estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, ya sabes. Dime, Draco, ¿qué es exactamente lo que esperas que estar reaccionando?"

Draco consideró la pregunta con cuidado. "Creo", comenzó, "que a estas alturas ya habrías obligado a este matrimonio terminara de alguna manera u otra. Me habrías obligado a casarme con Antoine. Y como castigo, pensé que me quitarías mi herencia, lanzado un par de crucios, destierro… LO QUE SEA."

Lucius examinó a su hijo, con frialdad. "¿Y qué, puedes tú decirme, pensarían los medios de comunicación?" De repente, Draco y Hermione fueron golpeados por una ola de comprensión. ¡POR SUPUESTO! Lucius Malfoy sería sin culpado si Hermione hubiera aparecido muerta en un callejón, sobre todo después de todos los artículos que habían pasado por la prensa para explicar la situación. Y seguramente había un montón de personas preguntándose qué realmente estaba pasando. Si Draco y Antoine se casaran súbitamente, especialmente después de que él la había dejado en el altar, habría muchos escépticos. Además, probablemente, había más de un mago o bruja que ya habían sumado dos y dos y se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione no era sangre pura y Antoine sí. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

"Además," continuó Lucius, después de darles tiempo a reaccionar, "supongo que Dumbledore los casó no sólo por ley, sino que también por magia. Sus anillos destilan cierta aura mágica."

Hermione, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, no se sentía tan al día con lo que alguien estaba hablando acerca de la magia. Casado por magia... casado por magia... ¿Qué había leído acerca de estar casada por magia? Hubo un caso en la clase del profesor Binns sobre una pareja que se había casado a pesar de los deseos de seres queridos, y posiblemente se habían casado por magia, pero... ¿entonces habían sido asesinados por los duendes? Por más que lo intentara, no podía recordar qué era tan especial sobre ello...

Draco, por otro lado, chasqueó los dedos y sonrió. "Por supuesto que debería haberlo sabido..." Miró a Hermione y sonrió. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa?"

"Er, no, en realidad," dijo ella, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada. Odiaba sentirse ignorante. Era una de las razones por las que siempre leía y estudia mucho.

"Una pareja que se casa por magia sólo pueden separarse por la muerte o por un odio mutuo extremo. Nadie más puede intervenir, ¡a menos que quieran cometer algunos homicidios!" Draco sonrió de nuevo y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. "Y supongo que debido a los medios de comunicación, no hay manera de que puedan siquiera pensar en eso, queridos padres."

"Exactamente," dijo Lucius, encogiéndose de hombros. "Incluso podría decirse que me estoy volviendo perezoso. Así que puede usted agradecer a los medios de comunicación, señorita Granger, quiero decir... como sea que deba llamarla..., que están vivos y bien, y viviendo cómodamente."

Hermione sonrió. ¡Estaban a salvo! ¡Real y verdaderamente a salvo! ¡Gracias a los cielos por Dumbledore y los chismosos! Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación y se levantó, se inclinó y le dio un abrazo a Lucius Malfoy. "¡Gracias!" Sintió un tirón de Draco para devolverla junto a él, un poco asustado por sus acciones.

"Er, eso es, eso es... no vuelvas a hacer eso, Hermione," dijo, aterrorizado.

"Sí... Sería mejor que no lo hicieras," dijo Lucius, frunciéndole el ceño semi-disgustado.

Narcissa se levantó. "Ahora que esto está arreglado, ¿espero que aún tendrán una boda _tradicional_?" Miró con el ceño fruncido a Hermione.

"Sí, madre, lo haremos," dijo Draco, sonriendo dulcemente a su madre. "Muy pronto, también." Hizo una pausa. "Sin embargo, si desean recibir una invitación, hay unas cuantas... condiciones que tendrán que cumplir."

La ceja de Lucius se arqueó. "¿Por ejemplo?" preguntó.

"Mis padres estarán allí, y mis amigos, así que..." dijo Hermione, dejando que ellos adivinaran el resto.

"Ah," dijo Lucius, sonriendo con malicia, "ya veo."

"Señora Malfoy," continuó Hermione, volviéndose a Narcissa, "¿Me preguntaba si podría usar su vestido?"

Narcissa arrugó la nariz. "Tal vez."

* * *

_13 de febrero del 2013_

_¡Hoolas! Les traigo el capítulo, que nuevamente no está beteado, así que disculpen los errores._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente y muchas gracias por los reviews!_

_Connie_


	30. ¡Oh, dulzura! Cásate conmigo

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Capítulo 30: ¡Oh, dulzura! Cásate conmigo

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

Hermione se estremeció. A pesar de que este no era su verdadero día de boda, al ya estar casada y todo eso, se sentía desesperadamente nerviosa. ¿Pies fríos?*(1) ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero las mariposas seguían bailando la rumba en su estómago. Ginny y Luna la habían dejado sola durante unos minutos para hacerse cargo de algunos detalles de último minuto en otros lugares. Ya tenía puesto el elegante traje de novia de Narcissa y de vez en cuando mandaba chispas a sus axilas con su varita, utilizando un hechizo anti-transpirante que parecía ser de efecto bastante poco duradero. Su cabello se encontraba arreglado de manera apropiada. Su alguna vez rebelde masa de Fritz se había dejado domesticar y ahora era un complicado moño, con unos cuantos mechones colgando libremente a los costados de su rostro. Para su sorpresa, también se encontraba usando una especie de tiara. Era una pequeña obra de arte, que formaba un círculo de ramas y hojitas plateadas. Con el velo de seda blanca colgando tras su espalda, nunca se había sentido tan bonita en toda su vida. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al imaginar la cara de Draco cuando la viera entrar…

"Hermione," dijo Ginny suavemente, volviendo con Luna-quién-solía-ser-Lovegood-Appleby, "la marcha nupcial está a punto de comenzar." Hermione se sintió asentir y levantarse de la silla. Las siguió y vio que Ginny, vestido en azul piedra, tomaba el brazo de Harry y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo. Luna y Ron los siguieron con Antoine y Neville en la retaguardia. Una oleada de bilis llenó su garganta mientras la música se alteraba para anunciar su presencia. Ramo en la mano, tomó el brazo de su padre y comenzó a caminar torpemente por el pasillo.

Draco se congeló en su lugar, sintiendo una oleada de déjà vu. Allí estaba él, en la Mansión Malfoy, esperando la llegada de la mujer de su vida. El inicio de la marcha nupcial lo sacó de su estupor al ver a Potter y Ginny Thomas marchando por el pasillo en su propia boda. Ni uno solo de sus antiguos amigos habían venido. De hecho, la parte del novio en el salón estaba casi vacío. Sus padres estaban sentados en la primera fila, su padre con mirada asesina y su madre llorando a lágrima viva. Un número de profesores de Hogwarts tomó algunas de sus filas, ya que era verano y la escuela ya había terminado. Potter y Ginny tomaron sus lugares y una segunda cabezal de llameante cabello rojo se presentó con esa chica realmente extraña que había estado un curso más abajo que él en Hogwarts. Lunática, recordó. Comadreja y Lunática también tomaron sus respectivos lugares en el frente. Luego vino la chica que estaba muy agradecido de no llamar esposa, Antoine. Estaba del brazo de Longbottom... perdón, el profesor Longbottom.

Y la respiración de Draco quedó atascada en su garganta cuando la canción cambió y la criatura más etérea en la que había posado su mirada entró en la habitación. Hermione... Hermione... ¡su adorable, preciosa, sabelotodo, hija de muggles Hermione! Si hubiera podido, la habría tomado en sus brazos justo en ese momento. Oh, sí, ella era perfecta. Estaba seguro de que todos los presentes en la habitación eran capaces de oír el sonido de su corazón, que golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Si alguno lo hizo, estaba también muy absorbido en la contemplación de aquella gloriosa criatura como para darse cuenta.

Finalmente, Hermione y Draco se quedaron juntos delante del anciano ministro. "El matrimonio," comenzó, mirando firmemente por encima de las gafas, "el matrimonio es lo que nos reúne hoy. Matrimonio, ese bendito acuerdo-ese sueño dentro de un sueño, es por eso que estamos aquí. Draco y Hermione han llegado a nosotros con dos historias muy diferentes y ahora planean reunirlas en una sola. Draco ha pedido que lea un breve poema que escribió para la ocasión." El ministro metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de pergamino. "Oda a un ángel - a Hermione, mi amor, mi única. En el crepúsculo de la oscuridad, huir y casarse Dulzura- ¡oh dulzura! Cásate conmigo. Ven a mí y sé mi esposa, y lucharemos juntos cada batalla. Aunque nombres y maldiciones nos detengan, ruego, mi amor, deshacernos de aquello. A nadie darle el placer de tu dolor, y avanzaremos a un día mejor. Juntos uno, y uno seremos, así que cásate dulzura -¡ oh Dulzura! ¡Cásate conmigo!" El poema terminó y hubo ua tanda de aplausos en la sala. El corazón de Draco dolía. Había escrito ese poema poco después del Día de San Valentín. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia Hermione y vio que había lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Oh, cómo la amaba...!

"¿Quién entrega a esta mujer al sagrado matrimonio?" preguntó el ministro mientras se acallaban los aplausos. Ted Granger se levantó de su lugar en la primera fila y levantó la mano.

"Yo," dijo, mirando amorosamente a los ojos de su hija.

"Gracias, puede sentarse. Si algún presente tiene una razón por la que esta pareja no deba casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre." Por unos tensos momentos, Draco y Hermione miraron a su alrededor, preguntándose si alguien hablaría... pero el momento terminó y el ministro continuó. "Draco y Hermione han escrito cada uno sus propios votos. Hermione ha pedido empezar."

La atención del público dejó al ministró y se dirigió a Hermione. Por un momento sintió que se ahogaba, pero luego miró a Draco a los ojos y se relajó considerablemente. "Draco, te he conocido desde que tenía once años de edad. No puedo decir que me gustaste especialmente al principio... aunque eso es la obviedad del siglo. A decir verdad, hasta hace muy poco, no me gustabas para nada. Te odiaba... hubiera estado muy dispuesta a asistir a tu funeral sólo para aplaudir. Por eso estoy arrepentida. El último medio año ha sido bastante difícil. Al principio, cuando me enteré de tu... búsqueda, no sabía qué pensar. El resto de mi vida, literalmente, pasó ante mis ojos. No sabía qué hacer. Pero de alguna manera, Draco, te las arreglaste para mejorar todo. Tú..." la voz de Hermione se quebró "te esforzaste. ¡Real y verdaderamente, te esforzaste! No importaba que mis opciones fueron limitadas y que realmente no tenías necesidad de hacerlo... ¡ Draco, tú en realidad querías asegurarte de tener un matrimonio feliz... un matrimonio con amor." Hermione se secó una lágrima de su ojo. "Te amo, Draco Ludwig Malfoy. Ahora sé que siempre lo haré. Te prometo que voy a seguir estando fiel a tu lado, desde ahora y para siempre."

Un aplauso tumultuoso llenó la habitación. Algunos de los dudosos que no entendían mucho de la relación parecían confundidos. La multitud se calmó cuando Draco comenzó su propio discurso.

"Hermione, mi amor, no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento por la forma en que te traté todos esos años. Era un mocoso horrible. No deberías pedirme perdón por nada. Disculparse es mi trabajo. Pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido este último tiempo y casi no puedo creer lo mucho que he cambiado a causa de ti. En mi cumpleaños, pensé que tenía una vida bastante buena. Las cosas iban bien... era rico... podía ser tan perezoso como quería... pensé que iba a recibir un regalo. Poco sabía que ese regalo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Yo en verdad pensé en ese momento que me iba a morir. Me imaginé que me rechazarías antes incluso de que pudiera explicarte todo. Pensé que iba a ser _pobre_. Pero ahora soy el hombre más rico del mundo. Te tengo a ti. Hermione Christine Granger Malfoy, te amo. Seré por siempre tu esposo. Gracias."

Otra ronda de aplausos estalló y Draco se estremeció. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver la mirada completamente perturbada y disgustada en los ojos de su padre. Los padres de Hermione, por el contrario, se veían muy felices... muy felices y un poco confundidos... pero aún así, muy contentos.

"¿Puedo tener los anillos?" pidió el ministro. Harry los entregó y el hombre continuó. "Pongan el anillo en el dedo de su pareja y repitan después de mí: Con este anillo, yo te desposo. Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia..."

Draco había estado esperando este momento desde que se había enterado que debía casarse con Hermione Granger, incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de que le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Levantó su velo, sus ojos se detuvieron brevemente en Potter y la comadreja, la cogió en sus brazos, se inclinó levemente y la besó apasionadamente. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apretó a él. No pareciera que ese momento terminaría alguna vez. Como había esperado, una vez que terminó el beso, ambos Potter y Weasley se veían extremadamente incómodos. Ja, ja, ja... Sostuvo Hermione en sus brazos un momento más antes de soltarla. Los aplausos que habían sacudido a la habitación durante el beso lentamente murieron y la gente comenzó a presentarse para felicitar a la joven pareja. Lágrimas de pura alegría brillaron en los ojos de Hermione mientras lentamente cruzaron la habitación.

**FIN**

*(1): En los Estados Unidos existe la expresión de tener "pies fríos" antes del matrimonio. Esto significa que estás arrepentido.

* * *

_23 de febrero del 2013_

_¡Hola! Aún quedan un doble epílogo, no desesperen, no termina tan abruptamente :B_

_Lamento la demora, literalmente me dolió traducir este capítulo, es por eso que tardé tanto. Cuando empecé a traducir este fic mi vida era muy diferente y ahora, a mis veinte años, la dulzura de este capítulo me causaba extremas ganas de arrancarme los ojos xD_

_Espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden que antes del 11 de marzo, este fic estará terminado (así que no desesperen, que no tardará demasiado)._

_Besooos_

_Connie_


	31. Epílogo, parte I

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Epílogo, parte I

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

Draco intentaba encontrar los polvos flú. Tenían que irse, y pronto. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estaban? "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?" gritó desde su posición al lado del armario grande junto a la chimenea.

"¡Te lo dije! Está en la caja de porcelana para galletas de porcelana que tu madre te regalo para Navidad el año pasado. Está en la chimenea de la _cocina_." La cabeza de Hermione apareció por la puerta de la habitación contigua. "Quería volver a llenar la caja de tabaco en el próximo viaje al Callejón Diagon."

"Bueno, me alegro de que tengas una cabeza. Creo que dejé la mía en la ducha," dijo Draco, sin molestarse en tratar de buscar sentido a sus palabras. "¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!" La apuró hasta llegar a la cocina, donde le ofreció la caja floreada para galletas.

"¡Hogwarts!" gritó Hermione, entrando a la chimenea. Draco la siguió un momento después. Hermione lo ayudó a ponerse en pie cuando aterrizó detrás de ella en una de las chimeneas para visitantes en el primer piso.

"Gracias" dijo, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía.

"¿No es genial estar de vuelta?" Preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a su alrededor. No había vuelto desde el día de su boda, hacía más de dos años.

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Draco, sonriéndole mientras le tomaba la mano y la condujo hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se escuchaba el eco de las voces. Le apretó la mano a su esposa. Estaba tan entusiasmado por esto, y la anticipación se había estado acumulando en ella durante semanas. "Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? A la primera señal de problemas, me lo dices."

"Deja de ser un preocupado. Aún tenemos un mes y medio, ¿no es así?" preguntó Hermione, acariciando su vientre con buen humor.

"Sí, pero la sanadora Andowin dijo..."

"Olvídate de la sanadora Andowin. Las probabilidades están enormemente a nuestro favor, Draco."

"Lo que tú digas, cariño." Draco se detuvo y mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Ella entró.

"¡Hermione!" alguien gritó, mientras Draco estaba pasando a través de la puerta.

"Es bueno verte también, Parv," dijo Hermione, saludando a su antiguo compañera de habitación.

"¡Y por la grande Escocia! ¡Conseguiste arrastras a Malfoy junto a ti!"

"¿Qué, crees que me iba a perder toda la diversión?" Preguntó Draco, uniéndose a ellas. Parvati estaba vestida con una túnica turquesa y sostenía su cabello en un moño con un par de palillos decorativos.

"Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes dos estén juntos... ¡Y mírate!" Parvati hizo un sonido de arrullo mientras se inclinaba para inspeccionar el abultado vientre de Hermione. "¿Niño o niña?"

"No le estamos diciendo a nadie," dijo Draco, mientras observaba a la chica de veintisiete años de edad, hacer caras raras al abdomen de su esposa. Ella levantó la vista.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Será un buen tema de conversación para la siguiente reunión," dijo Hermione, sofocando la risa con la mano.

"¡Oh, vamos! En serio. ¿Niño o niña?" preguntó Parvati, viéndose abatida.

"¡Todavía no estamos diciéndolo!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Parvati se apartó para que Ron Weasley y Eliza pudieran unirse al grupo.

"¡No me quieren decir el sexo!" dijo Parvati, poniendo mala cara y dándole a los Malfoy una mirada de reojo.

"Pero si ustedes dijeron que era-" comenzó Ron, antes de que Hermione le pisara el pie. "¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó, saltando arriba y abajo.

"¡Casi soltaste la lengua!" dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno, ¿qué sentido tiene mantenerlo en secreto?"

"El punto es, Weasley, que preferimos mantener esas cosas privadas. Se sabrá cuando tenga que saberse," dijo Draco, sonriendo.

"Ustedes dos son tan raros juntos," comentó Parvati, mirándolos con escepticismo hasta que vio a alguien más cerca del bol de ponche. "¡Oh, he querido hablar con Mandy desde hace siglos! Si me disculpan."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieren decir el sexo?"Preguntó Ron, mirándolos con curiosidad.

"Bueno," dijo Hermione, mirando a izquierda y derecha, "en realidad no hay ninguna razón. Estamos hartos y cansados de que todo el mundo lo pregunte."

Ron soltó un bufido. "¡Hey, miren! ¡Ahí están Ginny y Dean!" Él los saludó con una mano.

"En realidad, creo que me voy a ir a saludar a Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Te veo en un rato?" Preguntó Draco, besando ligeramente la mejilla de Hermione.

"Adelante, ya nos encontraremos," respondió ella mientras Draco se volvía para irse. Se dirigió hacia sus viejos "amigos" que estaban de pie como trolls al lado de la mesa de refrescos.

"No lo sé, Vince, prefiero los de color naranja," dijo Goyle, metiéndose una pequeña tarta en la boca.

"Pero esos son de calabaza. El verde es mejor."

"Los verdes son buenos, pero ¿qué hay de los rojos?"

"Los rojos saben a fresa. Demasiado alegre."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te gustan los verdes?"

"No sé. Me recuerdan a algo."

"Sé a lo que te refieres. ¿Cuál es ese sabor?"

"Verde... Verde... ¿Qué será el verde?"

"¿Pasto?"

"Sí, supongo que la hierba es verde, pero..."

"Sí. La hierba es demasiado parecida a un trébol."

"¿Cuándo comerías un trébol?"

"Una vez vi a la mascota puffskein de mi hija comiendo."

"¿Esos no comen...?"

"Naw. Éste es un vegetariano."

"No sé, ¿cuentan los mocos como carne?"

"Er, hola chicos," dijo Draco, finalmente logrando incluírse en su conversación, deseando poder haberla detenido un segundo antes. "Y creo que están tratando de recordar la lima."

"¡Malfoy!" dijeron Crabbe y Goyle al mismo tiempo. Ambos se enderezaron y se volvieron serviciales. "¿Qué te podemos ofrecer?" preguntó Crabbe.

"¿Tarta?" le preguntó Goyle, un poco asustado.

"Er, no gracias, muchachos" dijo Draco, sintiéndose de repente, fuera de lugar.

"¿Eh… seguro?" preguntó Crabbe, dirigiendo una mirada nerviosa a Goyle. "Hay toneladas más de comida, si quieres un poco."

"¡Yo podría traerte whisky de fuego!" ofreció Goyle, saltando cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

"No, de verdad, no necesito nada" dijo Draco, preguntándose si conseguirían relajarse.

"Oh, está bien," dijo Crabbe, totalmente confundido.

"Entonces, ¿cómo están..." la mente de Draco quedó súbitamente en blanco mientras trataba de recordar los nombres de sus esposas, "Hildegarde y... Millie?"

"¿Millie? ¿Quién es Millie?" le preguntó Goyle, rascándose la nariz.

"¿Millicent? ¿Tu esposa?" Preguntó Draco, no muy seguro si él se había equivocado de nombre o si Goyle estaba teniendo uno de sus episodios.

"El nombre de mi esposa es Angora, como un conejo," dijo Goyle, rascándose un poco más la nariz.

"¡Oh! Bueno." Se hizo el silencio. "¿Así que ninguno de los dos se casó con Millie Bulstrode?"

"Pensé que ella murió."

"En Amsterdam".

"Explosión de caldero."

"¡Un montón de sangre y tripas!"

"Escuché que su piel..."

"Bueno, ya está bien, Crabbe, Goyle. Supongo que se me olvidó. Así que, eh, ¿cómo están Hildegarde y Angora?"

"Bien,"respondieron al unísono.

"¿Y los niños?"

"Bien," dijeron, nuevamente. Hubo más silencio. "¿Cómo está...?"

"Hermione está bien. Está con sus amigos."

"¿Granger?" Crabbe arrugó la nariz. "¿Qué le pasó a la chica con el nombre raro?"

"Bueno," Draco miró a su alrededor, tratando de detectar Antoine, "¡ahí está! Está con Neville."

"¿Longbottom? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre?"

"Desde que..." Draco comenzó, pero no se atrevía a continuar la conversación. Había olvidado cuantos dolores de cabeza había sufrido al hablar con estos dos. "Er, no importa. Se los explicaré más tarde. Voy a ir a hablar con otras personas. Nos vemos." Draco se dirigió en la otra dirección. Su cerebro ya le dolía terriblemente.

"Entonces dije, ¡son dos semanas de detención para usted, señor Flint, por la mejilla! Se sintió tan bien, no me creerías..." Neville hizo una pausa en su relato al ver que Draco Malfoy se acercaba.

"Hola," dijo Draco, saludando. Antoine sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Hola, Draco! Creo que Hermione te ha estado buscando. Harry quería decir hola," dijo ella, sonriendo. Ella y Neville se habían comprometido tan sólo unos meses antes.

"Bueno, mejor me voy entonces. ¡Nos vemos!" dijo, disculpándose.

"¿Ese era Malfoy?" preguntó Lisa Smith, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, ese era Malfoy."

Draco se encontró a Hermione hablando animadamente con Harry, Penélope, y Lavender. Lavender se ruborizó profundamente cuando se incorporó al grupo. "Hey," dijo, dándole a Hermione un beso en la mejilla. "¿Querías hablar conmigo?"

"Oh, ese era yo" dijo Harry, levantando la mano. "Pero por favor, no me beses."

"Potter, nunca digas algo como eso otra vez," dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Está bien, puedes besarme!"

Draco rodó los ojos. "¿Había algo de importancia por lo cual quisieras hablarme"

"¿De importancia? En realidad no. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas tratando a mi mejor amiga, es todo."

"Como una reina, te lo aseguro."

"Muy bien, te puedes ir," respondió.

Draco rodó los ojos nuevamente. Todavía no podía lograr que Potter le gustara. Hacía demasiadas bromas estúpidas.

"Así que," intervino Lavender, "¿van a tener un bebé?"

"Así es," dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

"¿Niño o niña?" Preguntó Lavender.

"Otra vez no," murmuró Draco en voz baja. "No le estamos diciendo a nadie."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Lavender, contrarida.

"¿Pero no es-?" comenzó Harry, antes de que Hermione le pisara el pie.

Draco suspiró. Tal vez era hora de hacer un anuncio público para que todo el mundo dejara de preguntar. "Estamos cansados de repetirlo, se sabrá cuando se tenga que saber."

"Espera, dame un segundo." Lavender cerró los ojos. "Es una… niña," dijo ella, en voz baja.

"La nombrarán Lavender," agregó Seamus Finnegan, utilizando la misma voz baja. Se había acercado a hurtadillas hacia ellos cuando Lavender había entrado en su "trance". Lavender abrió los ojos y le pisó el pie... fuertemente.

"Bueno, ¿tengo razón?" les preguntó.

"No le diremos a nadie, Lav. Es tan simple como eso," dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza en señal de frustración. Harry soltó una risita.

"¡Ooh! ¡Apuesto a que tengo razón!" dijo Lavender, deleitándose en su victoria.

"Atención, atención!" Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el frente donde McGonagall estaba de pie sobre una silla. "¡Bienvenido a su reunión de los diez años! Felicitaciones a todos ustedes. Estoy segura de que todos están en buen estado de salud. Al profesor Dumbledore le gustaría hablar ahora." Ella se hizo a un lado y Dumbledore tomó su lugar.

"¡Bienvenidos a todos! Déjenme asegurarles que fueron por mucho la mejor clase que se graduó de Hogwarts hace diez años." Hubo un murmullo de confusión. "¡Pero ya basta de eso! Estamos aquí para celebrar y todos ustedes ser reúnan. Llevaremos a cabo una rifa en un momento, pero primero me gustaría hacer algunos anuncios. Sus votos nos han llegado, es decir, de aquellos quienes completaron nuestro cuestionario," miró fijamente a unos pocos individuos, "y los resultados son los siguientes. Persona con más exito: ¡Zacharias Smith!" Hubo aplausos dispersos. "El mejor peinado mejorado: Harry Potter." Harry miró a su alrededor confundido, pero esbozó una sonrisa. "La familia más numerosa: Hannah y Ernie Macmillan. El que probablemente no se aparezca: ¡Theodore Nott, quien, coincidentemente, no está aquí! Pareja más sorprendente: Draco y Hermione Malfoy." Las pocas personas que habían logrado no oír las noticias miraron a Draco y Hermione con sorpresa, pero ellos estaban demasiado distraídos para darse cuenta.

"Draco," dijo Hermione, lentamente, "¡ha llegado el momento!"

* * *

_9 de marzo del 2013_

_Holitas a todos y todas :D _

_¿Que les pareció la primera parte del epílogo? Dejen en sus reviews qué sexo creen que será el nuevo integrante de la familia Malfoy! ¿Niño o niña?_

_Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo antes del 11, pero no prometo nada. Eso sí, si no llega para el 11, seguro seguro llega el próximo fin de semana. Cuando publique el último capítulo, les comentaré sobre el nuevo dramione que empezaré a traducir :D_

_Un besito, deséenme suerte que el lunes vuelvo a la universidad o, como yo y mi amiga le llamamos, a la colapsadora de vidas._

_Chao chao (al estilo GermánGarmendia)._

_Connie._


	32. Epílogo, parte II

**Cortejando a la señorita Granger**

Epílogo Parte II

_por Marmalade Fever_

...

"Carrera más inesperada," continuó Dumbledore, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Draco, "Neville Longbottom..."

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó Draco, su rostro volviéndose aún más pálido.

"Va a tomar un par de horas, ¡pero sí!" dijo Hermione, juntando las manos alrededor de su estómago y empezando a contonearse a través de la multitud.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Draco, deteniéndola poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

"De vuelta a la chimenea. ¡Duh!" respondió Hermione, volviéndose para seguir caminando un poco más.

"¡No puedes usar la chimenea en tu condición! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Ya has oído las historias de la sanadora Andowin!" Ahora, Draco realmente estaba entrando en pánico.

"Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea mejor?" Preguntó Hermione, furiosa.

Draco se tomó la cabeza entre las manos antes de trasladarla a un lugar más desocupado para esperar. "¡ALTO!" gritó.

"Peor aliento-" comenzó Dumbledore, antes de volverse hacia Draco. "¿Sí, señor Malfoy? ¿Hay algún problema?" le preguntó, siempre muy calmado.

"¡Hermione está en labor de parto!" Todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección. "¿Madame Pomfrey está en la enfermería?"

Dumbledore se quitó las gafas y las limpió. "Me temo que no está. Poppy se encuentra actualmente en Bora Bora, con su hermana. Pero... ¿Hay alguien aquí calificado para recibir un bebé al mundo?" La multitud estaba inmóvil. Con algo de vergüenza, uno mano se levantó. Era la mano de... el profesor Snape.

"¡Ah!" gritó Hermione y luego volvió a llorar cuando fue golpeada por una contracción. Con los ojos cerrados, hizo un gesto de derrota. Snape tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado.

"¿Y el sanador Andowin?" Preguntó Draco, con nerviosismo.

"¡La iré a buscar!" ofreció Ron, igual de asustado ante la perspectiva de que Snape recibiera al bebé de Hermione.

"¡Buena suerte y deprisa, Ron!" Gritó Harry, cuando Ron se alejó corriendo hacia las chimeneas.

"Vamos... señora Malfoy," dijo Snape, quién parecía muy perturbado. Dirigió a Hermione y Draco hacía la enfermería vacía. (Las clases habían terminado hacía una semana.) "Conozco una poción muy buena para tal emergencia. Vamos a sacarlo, en un momento. También debería ayudar con alguna complicación debido al parto prematuro." Hermione gimió. Draco trató de consolarla acariciándole la mano. La ayudó a subirse a una de las camas de la enfermería. "Y además, quisiera ofrecerles mi más sincera decepción. Me hubiera imaginado que ustedes dos hubieran pensado mejor salir en esta… condición." Draco y Hermione fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? ¿Algo que deba conseguir?" Preguntó Draco, mirando con recelo entre su esposa y el profesor de pociones.

"¿Tiene usted algún tipo de… bolso... o algo... en casa?" preguntó Snaped con cautela.

"¡Sí, iré a buscarlo!" dijo Draco, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Trae los libros!" gritó Hermione tras él.

"¡Envía alguien aquí para que recoja mis ingredientes!" gritó Snape mientras Draco salía de la habitación. Snape lentamente se volvió hacia Hermione, y ambos fruncieron el ceño el uno al otro. Hermione se puso a llorar abiertamente.

Draco corrió por el pasillo hasta el Gran Comedor. "¡Alguien tiene ir a buscar las cosas de Snape! ¡Voy a casa a buscar algunas cosas! ¡Muévanse!" gritó, haciéndose paso a través de la multitud como si el suelo estuviera en llamas. Patinó hasta detenerse delante de la gran chimenea de invitados y arrojó un puñado de polvos flú a las llamas. "¡Malfoy Manor número dos!"

Draco se precipitó fuera de la chimenea de la cocina y no se detuvo para orientarse. Se tambaleó hacia la puerta y el pasillo y corrió hasta el armario de los abrigos. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a empujar como un loco más allá de las capas hasta una esquina donde habían dejado su bolso de bebé para emergencias. Corrió a la cocina, la dejó sobre un mesón y subió corriendo a la biblioteca. "¡Libros, libros! ¡Qué libros!" murmuró Draco incoherentemente mientras miraba frenéticamente la habitación. Allí estaba su pequeña colección de libros que había publicado recientemente, incluyendo su parcialmente famoso, _¿Mocoso-Adinerado? Ya no más, una autobiografía de Draco Malfoy_, y, _Oda a una bruja encantadora, una colección de poesía, por Draco Malfoy_. Sin embargo, rso no era lo que él buscaba. Libros... Libros... ¿Qué libros quiso decir? Se pateó mentalmente al recordar los libros sobre el embarazo, que él y Hermione habían estado tratando de memorizar durante los últimos siete meses. Corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio y sacó la gran pila de tomos que llenaban sus mesitas de noche y los llevó precariamente escaleras abajo. Corrió a la cocina y, literalmente, los arrojó a la chimenea. Maldijo, y luego a toda prisa tiró un poco de polvos flú y agarró su bolso. "¡Hogwarts!"

Los libros estaban... un poco chamuscados. No_ tan_ malo. Por lo menos el bolso estaba bien. Acababa de salir de la chimenea cuando Weasley apareció justo detrás de él... solo.

"¿Dónde está la sanadora Andowin?" Preguntó Draco, sacudiendo a la comadreja por los hombros.

"¡Está... está en Bora Bora! ¡Al parecer, ella es la hermana de la señora Pomfrey!"

Draco sintió ganas de llorar de frustración. "¡Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso! Vamos, ayúdame a llevar estas cosas."

"Bueno. Oye, ¿qué pasó con estos libros?" preguntó Weasley, dando vuelta uno y tocando una pequeña porción quemada.

"¡Nada!" Draco tomó el libro apresuradamente y se dirigió a la enfermería. Se deslizó dentro de la habitación y trató de recuperar el aliento.

"Un último esfuerzo... así." Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y dejó caer las cosas. Se acercó hacia donde Snape había corrido la cortina alrededor de la cama de Hermione y asomó la cabeza por una rendija. Allí estaba Snape, de espaldas a él y también Hermione, un poco... sangrada y había... ¿un cordón umbilical? Se empujó para poder ver lo que Snape tenía en la mano, justo a tiempo para ver al profesor sosteniendo algo muy pequeño al revés y bofetearlo. Al instante se oyeron gritos. Era un padre... ¡Él era un padre! ¡Hurra! ¡Era un papá!

"Ahí lo tienes," dijo Snape, dándose vuelta para mirarlo. "Pareciera que tienes... un hijo." Con las manos temblorosas, Draco usó su varita para cortar el cordón umbilical.

"¿Cómo... cómo llegó tan pronto?" preguntó, asombrado.

"Yo soy un experto maestro de pociones, señor Malfoy y nunca lo olvide". Un atisbo de sonrisa se posó en la boca del hombre. "Ahora tómelo, ¡mi trabajo ha terminado!" Le entregó el bebé diminuto a Draco y se fue, jurando utilizar un hechizo de limpieza muy bueno en sus manos.

"Soy un padre..." murmuró Draco, todavía con los ojos como platos.

"¡Déjame ver!" gritó Hermione, ahora completamente cubierta con una sábana. Draco se volvió hacia ella y posó el bebé en sus brazos.

"Fregotego," murmuró, suavemente limpiando a su hijo mientras su esposa lo sostenía dulcemente.

"Es hermoso..." pronunció ella, mirando a los ojos diminutos y cerrados.

"Sí... lo es," concordó Draco, arrodillándose junto a la cama. El bebé, aunque todavía muy arrugado, tenía una barbilla puntiaguda, piel pálida y pequeños mechones de cabello rizado y rubio oscuro.

"Lo amo. Lo amo con todo mi corazón."

"Y yo. Y piénsalo, sólo tenemos veinte y cinco años para convencerlo de que las niñas no tienen piojos." Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, luego se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Harry, Ron, Penélope, Eliza, Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron.

Hermione, vacilante, miró hacia arriba. "Él," dijo, en voz baja, "es Evander Gwydion Malfoy. Evander significa 'hombre bueno' y Gwydion significa 'brillante.'" Todos miraron en adoración al niño pequeño que tanto sería amado.

…Once años después...

Evander estaba parado en la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts, asomándose para observar el gigantesco patio. Allí estaba ella, con su glorioso cabello negro moviéndose ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos marrones la miraban con entusiasta adoración. Respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia ella.

"¡H-Hola, Lily!" dijo nerviosamente, sonriéndole en cuanto ella se volvió a verlo.

"¡Oh, hey, Ev! ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella, sus ojos verdes brillando.

"Oh, no mucho. El cielo, supongo." Levantó la mirada, como si quisiera inspiración. Ella trató de ocultar una sonrisa y miró hacia arriba también. "Las nubes son bonitas," murmuró Evander, lamentándolo al instante.

"Sí... son cúmulos." Lily le sonrió. Evander le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño. Había algo divertido, muy arriba en las nubes. Se hacía más grande y más grande.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó, empujando a Lily al suelo. Ella gritó al ver como una gran bola de luz y electricidad se precipitaba hacia ellos...

"¿D- dónde estoy?" preguntó Evander, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor. Reconoció el lugar. Era, sin duda, la Mansión Malfoy, la casa de sus abuelos. Pero estaba más oscura, de alguna manera. No había ninguna luz que entrara por las ventanas. Se puso en pie al oír pisadas resonando por el pasillo y se escondió detrás de una armadura. Se asomó al ver a un hombre que se acercaba con el pelo largo y rubio en una cola de caballo. "¿Papá?" preguntó Evander, dejando su escondite.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y Evander se encontró con una vairita apuntándolo. "¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿De dónde saliste?" preguntó. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca.

"¡Papá, soy yo!" pero incluso mientras lo decía, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Aunque este hombre se parecía al Draco Malfoy que conocía, no lo era. Algo no estaba bien. Algo _definitivamente no estaba bien._

Dun dun dun...

Ahora sí, FIN

* * *

**_LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR_**

_14 de marzo del 2013_

_Hooolas (: Y ya está lista esta traducción, después de muucho tiempo y harta espera. Muchas gracias a todas las que han leído, agregado a sus alertas y favoritos y sobre todo a las que han dejado sus lindos comentarios. Siempre me animaba a seguir traduciendo el ver como a todas les gustaba tanto esta historia._

_Ahora, **ACLARACION,** como se habrán dado cuenta esta historia termina dando pie a la secuela de este fic que se llama "Vendida." Nunca he tenido planeado traducir esta secuela, pero si realmente lo quieren en un futuro podría hacerlo. Digo MUY en el futuro, pues estoy traduciendo dos long-fics más._

_**ADEMAS**, les quería comentar que pronto comenzaré a subir una nueva traducción DRAMIONE, llamada "Amigo Número Tres," y cuando lo haga subiré una nota más a este fic para avisarles o se pueden sucribir a mi Author Alert y les llegará un correo a sus mails avisándoles cualquier fic que suba._

_Entonces, por el momento, les digo adiós y ha sido un placer :)_

_Connie._

_Pd: Ese parto fue muy irreal, créanme, pues lo sé xD_


	33. Nueva traducción

**Nota Especial:**

¡Hola!

Primero que todo, agradecerles por todos los reviews que ha recibido esta historia desde que subí el capítulo final. No he tenido tiempo para responderlos, pero siempre son bien recibidos. Además, me gustaría informarles que debido a demanda colectiva, sí traduciré la segunda parte de Cortejando a la Señorita Granger, PERO que esto no sucederá hasta el próximo verano, que en mi país es en enero.

Como les dije en el último capi, esta nota es para avisarles que ya está el primer capítulo de mi nueva traducción:

**Amigo Número Tres**

**Summary**: ¿Cómo te las arreglas con la aristocracia sangre-pura, un Ministerio corrupto, la invasión de la cultura Muggle y constantes preguntas sobre tu vida amorosa - mientras intentas tener más de dos amigos y no ser un completo imbécil? No le preguntes a Draco: no lo sabe.

La encontrarán en mi perfil, si deciden leerla.

Un beso muy grande y espero que estén muy bien,

Connie.


End file.
